


Showdown In Dimensions

by Weekyle17



Category: Extreme Dinosaurs (Cartoon), Mighty Ducks (animated), Power Rangers in Space, Road Rovers, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Street Sharks, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Brotherly Affection, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Girlfriends - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekyle17/pseuds/Weekyle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon two human boys in two different dimensions soon had to be guardians to their dimensions to save them from Shredder, Krang, and Dr Eggman From: 1987-2014 From: Adventures-Boom and have allies along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Hamato Kyle

Age: 16

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Black

Family: Tang Shen (Mother), Hamato Yoshi (Father), Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo (Adopted Brothers), Venus De Milo (Adopted Sister), Karai (Sister)

Powers and Abilities: He was trained by Splinter to be a Ninja Master and has the ability to take on all four of the turtles.

History: Was Raised by Splinter in the 1987 Dimension and was the only son he had, due to the fact that he only trains the turtles, later he became a Guardian to the Turtles Multiverse.

Personality: He has a strong willed and the most serious person in the team.

Team: Ninja Turtles.

Height: Same height as Zantou.

Appearance: When in public he wears a black jacket with jeans with a t-shirt with a Shrunken on it.

Voice Actor: Vincent Corazza

Name: Dylan Hedgehog

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde

Family: Sir Charles (Adopted Father), Sonic (Adopted Cousin), Sonia (Adopted Cousin), Manic (Adopted Cousin), Aleena (Adoptive Aunt)

Age: 16

Powers and Abilities: He was trained by Splinter to become a Ninja in order to defeat Robotnik once and for all.

History: Was Adopted by Sir Charles Hedgehog and became a father to him and later when Robotnik took over he made sure Sir Charles was free, he later became the Guardian of the Sonic Multiverse.

Personality: He like Kyle is a strong willed child and serious.

Team: Freedom Fighters.

Height: Same height as Kyle.

Appearance: When in public he wears a red hoodie with black trousers.

Voice Actor: Quinton Joseph Flynn


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you see Kyle and Dylan as baby

A man named Hamato Yoshi was then living in the sewers while his son Kyle was then walking around and hugged his leg.

Yoshi then smiled and picked them up.

Kyle then giggled as his father threw him up in the air.

Yoshi then hugged him.

 

A humanoid elderly hedgehog named Charles Hedgehog was a scientist and an uncle to Sonic.

Just then he heard knocking on his door.

He then opened the door but found nothing.

He then heard crying below him.

"Oh, dear." Said Charles with wide eyes.

A baby human boy was then looking at Charles with tearful eyes.

He then picked him up.

He then tried to shush his crying.

"There, there." Said Charles as he was bouncing him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Said Charles as he smiled.

The baby then smiled as well.

Charles soon hugged him.

 

Soon a woman with grey hair with one big leg with red glasses was sitting in the chair was the watching Hamato Yoshi and Charles Hedgehog hugging their sons.

"Soon the battle will become." Said the woman.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Dylan meet for the first time.

Kyle was then walking in the sewers until he heard something.

He then saw a man wearing some kind of armour.

"Hamato Kyle, you're going to have to come with me." Said the man.

"That's what you think!" Yelled Kyle as he yelled a battle cry and jumped.

Soon an orange line came around him and dissolved along with the man.

 

Dylan was then dodging lasers from the Swat-Bots in a hallway.

Sally Acorn and Sonic Hedgehog then catched up.

Soon a woman with the same armour then came in front of them.

"Dylan Acorn, you're coming with me." Said the woman.

Dylan then crossed his arms.

"And why should I?" Asked Dylan.

Soon the bridge that holds them then began to break.

"Dylan!" Yelled Sally.

Soon the woman put the same orange line around Dylan and dissolved along with the woman.

Sonic and Sally then looks in shock.

 

Soon the both of them came up to the woman with a wall towards between them.

"Who are you?" Asked Kyle as he pointed at the woman.

"I am Madam Web, your teacher for your quest." Said Madam Web.

"Quest, I'm already on a quest: Taking Mobius back from Dr Robotnick." Said Dylan.

'Probably just some phoney magic trick.' Thought Kyle.

"A Phoney?, Moi?" Asked Madam Web.

"My dear boy, You should respect your elders, Hamato Kyle." Said Madam Web.

"How do you know what I was thinking?, and how did you know my name?" Asked Kyle.

"I know everything about you and your family." Replied Madam Web.

"You, you know about my family?" Asked Kyle.

"Of course, I know everything." Replied Madam Web.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Asked Kyle.

"I want you to help each other in your battles." Replied Madam Web.

"Battles?" Asked Both Kyle and Dylan.

"Dylan Acorn from the Sonic The Hedgehog Multiverse this Hamato Kyle from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Multiverse." Replied Madam Web as he removed the wall.

They soon faced each other.

"Hey." Said Dylan as he waved.

"Hi." Said Kyle as he also waved.

"So where do we start?" Asked Kyle.

"You will start at the fist part of turtle multiverse." Replied Madam Web as she waved her hand and revealed a planet with the 87 style on it [A/N: Just base it on the map from Kingdom Hearts 2, those who don't know, look at it in pictures].

"My home." Said Kyle in a whisper.

"Only one?" Asked Dylan.

"That's not good." Replied Kyle.

"So once we finished, how do we get to the others?" Asked Dylan.

She then waved and revealed a ship big enough for two people.

"Whoa!" Yelled both Dylan and Kyle.

"It is only for when you seal the worlds multiverses from the Darkness." Replied Madam Web.

"But how will we know we seal them from the Darkness?" Asked Kyle.

She soon waved her hand and phones then came out with key shapes with a bar came out.

They both looked confused.

"When the world is ready to be sealed, this will let you know." Replied Madam Web.

"And don't worry about the information from the new planets, they will already know, and the information you need is on the ship." Said Madam Web.

"Okay, so let's go." Said Dylan.

She soon blasted them and they transported themselves to the planet.

"It has begun." Said Madam Web as she looks at the sky.


	4. Turtle Tracks

Kyle and Dylan were then transporting to the 87 world and went inside the sewers.

They were then walking through the sewers.

Dylan made a face.

"Disgusting." Said Dylan.

Kyle got angry.

"Hey, that's my home you're talking about." Said Kyle.

"You live in a sewers?" Asked Dylan.

"We didn't have any money when we came here." Replied Kyle.

They soon reached a japanse home.

Dylan then whistles and looks around.

"This is better then Knothole and it's not bad for a sewers." Said Dylan.

They soon saw four turtles and a rat watching TV.

"Hey guys." Said Kyle as he waived.

"Hey." Said all four of the turtles as he and the rat saw Dylan.

"This my new friend, Dylan." Said Kyle.

Splinter then walked towards them.

"Welcome Dylan-San, any friend of my son is a friend of mine." Said Splinter as he bowed.

Dylan then bowed.

Splinter then walked away.

"He is a giant talking rat?" Asked Dylan in whisper to Kyle's ear.

"Mutation." Replied Kyle.

"Ah." Said Dylan.

"These are my friends: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Said Kyle as he waved to all four of the turtles.

"Hey." Said all four.

Later:

"Then Madem Web said I could return to my home and even allow me to visit other dimensions." Said Dylan as he finished.

"And this is the first Dimesnion." Said Kyle.

Splinter rubbed his chin in thought.

"Interesting. A shame you could not return to your home; but also very unusual that you should be here with your story." Said Splinter.

"Can we trust him, Sensei?" Asked Raphael from behind the brown-furred rat.

Splinter stared at the the boy before him, analyzing him with a critical gaze.

"I sense her words are true; and so you will welcome your sister into our home with open arms." Said Splinter.

The turtles exchanged looks for a moment before shrugging.

They suddenly enveloped Dylan in a group hug, smiling.

"Welcome, Dylan!" Yelled the four turtles.

Dylan laughed and gently pushed them away.

"Thank you for being so accepting. though, it is gonna take some getting used to." Said Dylan.

"We've got a nice comfy couch you can sleep on." Said Donatello as he offered.

"I'll grab a blanket!" Yelled Michelangelo, running off.

"I got the pillow!" Yelled Leonardo as he followed his brother.

"And I'll keep you company." Said Raphael told Dylan, smiling craftily.

Dylan only rolled his eyes and shoved him aside.

"Do I look like a woman to you?" Asked Dylan.

Raphael then opened his mouth but Dylan stopped him.

"Don't answer that." Said Dylan.

"What was this Robotnik like in the dimension you were just in?" Asked Kyle.

Dylan then smirked.

"Now that is an interesting story." Said Dylan.

 

It begins in New York, where a group came to a red car.

One of them reached to his jacket to pick up a crowbar and the others picked up a bunch of weapons and started hitting the car until there was nothing left.

"Crime, it's something we all take for granted." Said an unknown woman as couple of a bunch of guys and a woman were spray-painting a wall and on a man reading a newspaper as he walked away.

"But a causally, a crime occurred battling, that not even we city dwellers sit down and take notices." Said the same woman who appeared on a TV screen who was a red hair and wearing a yellow jumpsuit and show something on TV.

"Three scientific equipment companies, Three robberies, what was stolen?" Said the woman as she came up to a man with blonde hair and wearing a businesses suit.

"Two Posnatronic accelerators, Four Reverse flux parity indicator and One Parabolic sound wave generator." Said to the reporter.

"And what does that equipment do?" Asked reporter putting the mike on her then the man.

The man then rubbed his head.

"I have absolutely no idea." Said the man.

The reporter then put the mike on herself.

"But although the missing goods are high tech, the method by which they where stolen is not." Said the reporter who is now with a man with grey hair and a grey beard and a lab coat with glasses standing at the door.

The man then turned to the reporter and pointed at the door.

"These incisions were could only have been made with a samurai's sword." Said the man as he walked through the door and walked over to the Guard who has been tied up.

The man then picked up something on the floor.

"And look at this rope, this can only be work of ninjas, the ancient warriors." Said the man as the guard was moving forward and backwards to get out of his chair.

"And how can you tell that from the rope, Professor?" Said the reporter putting the mike on her then on the Professor.

The professor then showed the rope.

"Well look for yourself, it's made in Japan." Said the professor as he showed the Japan sign.

The reporter then put herself back on the mike.

"Ninjas, a thousand year old clan of assassins." Said the reporter as she continued.

"Is it possible that there here in the city?" Asked the reporter.

"We're at Technology Central to answer that, for it maybe the target of these missing mysterious burglars." Said the reporter as she was outside of the building while a man at a van who was recording the reporter.

"I'll report as soon as anything develops, April O'Neil, happy hour news, back to you Jeff." Said April as she was then signed off.

A man then came out of the van.

"Come on April, let's beat it, nothing gonna happen." Said the man as April's crew was picking up their stuff.

April then turned around to her crew.

"What are ya, a bunch of sissys?, this is going to be fun." Said April as the crew looked at each other.

"April, we've got a million bucks in state of the of our equipment, I'm not gonna let it sit on the street in the middle of the night." Said the man unknowingly he was being recorded.

A man with blades on his arm was tapping his hand on a armchair and laughing.

The man then got out of the van and was walking to April.

"We've been on Newsbie for crying out loud, who'd want to hurt us?" Asked April.

Just then a gang then came up to them.

"Uh, them, maybe?" Asked the man pointing to them.

The gang then got closer to them.

"The camera, quick, get to the camera." Said April to one of her crew.

The man then tried to get the camera but then backed away.

"I uh, I think I left the iron on in my place." Said the man as he ran off.

"Yeah, I just remembered uh, roller derby is on TV Tonight." Said the other man as he ran way.

"Yeah, and I got an appointment, with a dentist." Said the third man running in the other man's direction.

The blond gang member then came closer to April while growling.

"We got a message for you from the big boss man, he wants you to stick with reporting fashion shows." Said the blonde member.

"Okay, sure no problem." Said April.

"He don't believe you." Said the blonde member.

The blonde member then came closer to her.

April then picked up the camera.

"Here catch!" Yelled April as she threw the camera and ran off.

The blonde member then catches the camera.

April then ducked into a side liner which leads to the Sewers.

She soon landed and continued running.

The gang later found the place she ducked into.

"Rip it out!" Ordered the blonde member.

The others then tried but failed.

"Over there." Said an African American as he pointed to a manhole cover.

April then continued running as the gang went through the manhole cover.

She soon stopped and catches her breath and turned around.

"This is great!, I must really be onto something hot, if they're trying to kill me!" Yelled April as she was trying to think on why they were after her.

They soon came down to the sewers.

She soon continued to run but bumped into a wall.

They soon catched up to her.

"Sign off time, April O'Neil." Said the blonde member.

He soon raised his stick to hit April but was soon stopped by a Bo-Staff.

"Ain't allowed, home boy." Said Donatello.

One tried to swing his Sword but was stopped by a Sai.

"Hey, watch it with that thing, pal!" Yelled Raphael as he swiped the Sai.

"Oh, whoever you are, you are dead!" Yelled the blonde member as he grabbed the Bo-Staff but was soon hit the wall.

Soon all the members were defeated.

"Whoa, weird looking dudes." Said Michelangelo as he kicked the African American.

"Yeah, and they dressed funny to." Said Raphael.

April soon stood up.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks." Said April.

They soon came out of the shadows to reveal Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

"You're not human." Said April in realization.

"Bingo, now we're dealing with a real mind here." Said Raphael.

"Your, your turtles." Said April with hands on her face.

"Yep, so we are." Said Donatello .

"I can't handle this." Said April and soon fainted.

The turtles then came to her.

"Aw she's no fun." Said Michelangelo as he crouched down.

"She fainted." Said Michelangelo unaware that they were being recorded.

The Shredder was the watching the Turtles.

"What the devil?" Asked Shreddee.

April then woke and looked at her surroundings.

Everything then looked Japanese.

She then stood up from a bed.

She then groaned and hold her head.

"Where am I?" Asked April.

Someone then held up a cup made of tea.

"Some hot tea?" Asked Splinter while holding a cup.

"I don't believe this." Said April as she began to faint again.

Splinter then looks at the others.

"I wish she would stop doing that." Said Raphael.

The purple one then went to April.

"Come on lady, wake up." Said Donatello as he shook her to wake her up.

April then woke up and screamed.

Raphael then crossed his arms.

"Hey stop trying to passing to carry on a conversation, with ya, you know." Said the Raphael.

Splinter then came back with a trey.

"Perhaps some food, would aid the young lady's powers of speech." Said Splinter as he held up the trey.

April then picked up the food.

Michelangelo then came with treys on his head and shoulders.

"Pizza time!" Yelled Michelangelo.

The other turtles then came to him and sat around.

They soon grabbed Pizza slices one by one.

"Oh, brother." Said Kyle with a shake of his head.

"Who had the peperoni and ice cream?" Asked Raphael as he held the slices.

"I want some of the jellybeans and mushrooms." Said Donatello.

April then took a bite of the food Splinter brought her.

"Yea, gimmie a slice of anchovies and peanut butter." Said Michelangelo .

April then held her throat.

"This is seriously grossing me out." Said April.

"Ya, think?" Asked Kyle.

"She talks, she rocks." Said Raphael as he looks a April.

"How can you eat that junk?" Asked April.

Donatello then took a bite of the slice.

"How can you eat raw fish?" Asked/Replied Donatello.

Donatello then stuck his tongue out.

Leonardo then stood up.

"Hold it guys, now April, would you like to tell us why those men were chasing you around the sewers?" Asked Leonardo.

"Yeah, we don't get many humans down here." Said Michelangelo.

April then stood up.

"I was trying to do a story about a bunch of thefts at scientific equipment companies." Said April.

"Hey, I'm talking to a bunch of turtles." Said April.

She then pointed at Splinter.

"And their pet rat." Said April.

She then points at the Dylan and Kyle.

"And their owners." Said April.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Asked April.

Splinter then walked towards her.

"Perhaps, I can best explain." Said Splinter.

"The story of my sons and I is really the story of Hamato Yoshi." Said Splinter as a flashback of Japan and a man with black hair wearing the same cloths as the Splinter and next to him was a female human holding a baby while students was climbing a wall with a rule.

"In Japan, there is a ninja clan named the Foot, Hamato Yoshi was their Shidoshi, teacher of the warrior of enlightenment, and husband of a woman named Tang Shen, and father of Kyle." Said the rat.

Yoshi then read his books.

"Yoshi was a quiet man, who loved art and his family." Said Splinter.

"But one student saught out for his family and aspersed his leadership." Said Splinter, as Yoshi's staff got broken by another student and looked at the man wearing a blue robe.

"Oruku Saki." Said Splinter.

"One night he sent an assassin to kill Tang Shen and his child." Said Splinter.

"The assassin then killed Tang Shen but Yoshi got the assassin away from his child and got him to safety." Said Splinter.

"And then one day, a master sensei, a teacher, then visited the Foot school, and Oruku Saki made his move." Said Splinter as two men and an old man came through a door and Saki put a knife behind Yoshi's shirt.

The students then bowed.

Hamato Yoshi then tried to bow but failed due to the knife.

"Imputed dog, bow before our beloved master." Said a sensei.

Yoshi then took the knife out of his shirt.

"So, you plot to kill out honoruble Sensei?!" Asked/Yelled the sensei.

"Disgraceful!" Yelled the same sensei.

"For this misdeed, you should be banished from the Foot Clan, altogether." Said a different sensei.

The first sensei then looked at the old man.

"What say you, old wise sensei?" Asked the sensei.

"I say throw the bum out." Said the old man.

Yoshi was later seen in a sewer with the baby.

"Disgraceful, Yoshi fled to America. penniless, he was forced to live in the sewers, in these underground tunnels, his only friends, were the rats." Said Splinter as Yoshi was feeding the rats and the babies with bottles in his mouths and cradles.

A young boy carrying a glass bowl with five turtles.

The boy then tripped and dropped the glass bowl and the turtles fell into the sewers.

The turtles then landed on Yoshi's head and laughed.

"Until one day, some new friends came down the drain." Said Splinter.

Japan then appeared.

"Meanwhile back in Japan, under Oruku Saki's evil leadership, the Foot Clan turned into an army of crime." Said Splinter as a ninja kicks a soda machine and surrounded a man with ice cream.

Later Yoshi was shown Kyle as a baby, and the turtles while reading a book.

"Back in New York, Yoshi lived happily with his family." Said Splinter.

"But then one day." Said Splinter as Yoshi opened the door and gasped as he saw the four turtles in a pink ooze in the ground.

"So Hamato Yoshi found the turtles covered in goo?" Asked April as she was trying to keep up.

"Bingo." Replied Raphael.

"You get the feeling all this starting to lead you somewhere?" Asked Raphael.

Yoshi then picked up the turtles from the ooze and took Kyle away from the ooze.

"It was a powerful Mutagen." Said Splinter.

Yoshi was then wiping the Mutagen off the turtles.

"It caused whoever touched, to take on the form of whatever animal it had most recently been in contact with." Said Splinter.

Yoshi then put down the turtles.

"The turtles then started becoming human because they had most recently been in contact with Yoshi." Said Splinter.

The turtles then glowed and then became what they are now.

"And Yoshi had most recently with the rats." Said Splinter as Yoshi then glowed and looked exactly like he is now.

"Then Hamato Yoshi is you!" Yelled April as Yoshi looks at his mutated form.

"You got a mind set like a Steele trap, lady." Said Raphael.

"My four turtle nicknamed me Splinter, for obvious reasons." Said Splinter as he chopped the wooden boards and chomped the one in front of him.

"I raised them as my own sons and I named them after mine and Tang Shen's favourite Renaissance painters." Said Splinter as he finished reading the book and was seen training the turtles.

"And knew the outside world would consider them freaks, so I trained them in the art of Ninjitsu." Said Splinter.

"Donatello, who's simple wooden bow could disarm any adversaries." Said Splinter as Donatello swung his bow.

"Raphael, no sword on earth can withstand his Sai." Said Splinter as Raphael swung his Sai.

"Leonardo, his swordsmen ship is unmatched." Said Splinter as Leonardo cuts a brick with his sword.

"Michelangelo, master of the whirling Nunchuckus." Said Splinter as Mikey spins his nunchucks.

"And master of the whirling Pizzas." Said Michelangelo as he swirling a Pizza.

"And that is how they became, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Said Splinter as he finished his story.

"So, do you know who dropped the Mutagen on you?" Asked April.

"No, but one day we're gonna find him." Said Leonardo as he was cleaning a dish.

"And force him to make our master human again." Said Leo.

Everyone was unaware on Kyle's sad look.

"So who are these two?" Asked April.

"Ah, this is my son and his friend, I gave him a normal name so no one could find them weird." Replied Splinter as he pointed to them.

"This is my baby boy: Kyle." Said Splinter as Kyleblushed as he said 'baby'.

"Dad." Said Kyle as he whined and hid his face.

"Don't 'dad' me." Said Splinter with a smirk.

"And this is his friend Dylan who had recently came to town." Said Splinter.

Dylan then bowed.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Dylan.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Michelangelo.

"I think you committed those robberies." Replied April as she ran.

Donatello then jumped in front of her.

"Ah, ah, did I miss something here?" Asked Donatello as he blocked her path.

"Ain't you up on current event lady?, we just save your life." Said/Asked Donatello.

"The thieves were ninjas, pal." Replied April.

"Well yeah, but were they turtle?" Asked Michelangelo.

"It doesn't matter, your still news." Replied April.

"No way, you put us on TV and every scientist in town we'll be after us." Said Donatello.

Raphael then tapped his fingers.

"Hey, we spent half our lives crawling the bottom of a glass bowl, and we ain't goin' back." Said Raphael.

"And if you think I'm going to an orphanage, think again." Said Kyle.

"Which means your staying here, until we can work this out." Said Donatello.

Meanwhile in broad daylight in Channel 6 Building.

"Where the devil is April?" Asked an overweight man with blond hair.

"She's been gone almost a day." Said the man as he was next to the man who was April last night.

"Well it's not like she was irreplaceable or anything." Said the man as a man with moustache on TV was reporting.

"Look at that, another Hi-tech warehouse last night." Said the man as he was looking at the other man.

"This story's heating up, and I have to loose my second best reporter." Said the man.

"April wasn't your second best reporter." Said the man as he raised his arm and finger.

"Well third best, maybe." Said the man as he shrugged.

Meanwhile the turtles, Splinter, Kyle, Dylan and April were sitting around to think of a plan.

"I got it!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"She stays here for the rest of her life." Said Michelangelo.

"Try again, Mr Wizard." Said Raphael.

"Look, why don't we just find the ninja thieves for her?" Asked Leonardo as he was cleaning his sword.

"And perhaps find a cure for Splinter's condition." Said Leonardo as he stood up.

"If you get me a story." Said April as she stood up.

"We'll get your story, just make sure you leave us out of it." Said Donatello as he stood up.

"Now wait a minute, she's gonna help us?" Asked Raphael as he stood up.

"Yeah, so?" Asked April.

"Well uh, no offence lady, but your a human." Replied Raphael.

Kyle then cleared his throat.

"Well, your different, you were raised along with us." Said Raph trying to get of this situation.

"Exactly." Said Leonardo as he walked over to April.

"She can get into places, we can't." Said Leonardo.

"Well I guess anything's worth a try." Said Raphael.

"No matter how weird." Said Raphael.

Dylan and Kyle then growled.

Meanwhile the same gang that was chasing April was in front of a man wearing a helmet and gauntlets and wearing a purple cape.

"Those five weirdoes beat the pants of us, mister Shredder." Said the blond member.

"I know that, you idiots." Said the Shredder.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Asked Shredder.

"Did they look like reptiles?" Asked Shredder.

"I didn't get such a good look, ya know." Replied the blonde member.

"Get out you Cretans!, they could have been turtles, I must know." Said/Yelled Shredder.

"All right, let's check out the spot, where we saw those punks, maybe they left a clue behind." Said Donatello.

"Are you out of your shell, Donatello?" Asked Raphael.

"C'mon you think those punks would just leave evidence behind?" Asked Raphael.

They were later walking in a tunnel.

They later returned to where they saved April.

They looked around.

"We're not gonna find anything here." Said Michlangelo.

Donatello then found something in the ground and picked it up that read Ninja Pizzeria.

"Ninja Pizza, well what do you know?" Asked Raphael.

"Rock dudes, do you realize what this is?!" Asked/Yelled Michelangelo.

"The crucial piece of evidence we were looking for?" Asked Donatello.

"The clue which lead us to the heart of the evil ninja empire?" Asked Raphael.

"No, even better: it's a place we're we can get some pizza!" Replied Michlangelo.

"Right on!" Yelled Raphael.

April then began to walk.

"Okay, I'll head up there and check it out." Said April.

Donatello then grabbed her which caused her to stop.

"No April, it's too dangerous, you wouldn't last 5 minutes in a ninja pizza parlour." Said Donatello.

He then looked away.

"I love saying lines like that." Said Donatello.

"We better go with you, April." Said Leonardo.

"That's right, and besides, we're hungry." Said Raphael as he took out one of his Sais from his belt.

They began walking.

"Look guys, you'd draw a lot of attention, we'll be in big trouble." Said April.

"Relax we know all about humans." Said Donatello.

They soon stopped.

"How?" Asked April.

"We were raised along with them, and we watch a lot of TV." Said Michelangelo.

"We're in big trouble." Said April.

"Tell me about it." Said Kyle as Dylan nodded.

April then sees the ladder with a manhole cover.

Soon an old lady was carrying a cart with something in it.

The manhole was then opened and the turtles got out.

The lady then sees the turtles.

She then screams as Michelangelo helps April out of the sewers.

"Monsters!" Yelled the old lady.

She then continues to scream.

"Relax lady we-" Said Raphael but was cut off when the old lady took out a gun from her cart and kicked it away.

She then pointed it at them.

"One twitch and your history scum." Said the old lady.

"Now back off, nice and easy." Said the old lady.

They soon backed away.

"Oh, we're gonna get nowhere, unless we do something about your looks." Said April as he looks at the other end of the building.

She then sees a sign where it says: All Night Men's Clothing.

"Wait here." Said April as she ran into the store.

She then gave the turtles hats.

Raphael then put his on.

"Here's looking at you, kid." Said Raphael in a different voice.

"Well it's a slight improvement." Said April as she crossed her arms.

They were soon walking in the streets.

"Just keep quiet, and don't draw attention to yourselves." Said April.

They soon a hiss.

"Yo, My man." Said a man on the street with three cards on a table.

"Three cards for money?" Asked the man.

Leonardo then went over.

"Cut the cards, slim." Said the man.

Leonardo then took out his sword and sliced the table.

The man then ran away.

"Nice going Raphael, only half the people in the streets saw that." Said April.

"I'm Leonardo." Said Leonardo.

"Oh sorry." Said April.

They saw another man.

"Fake teeth, goofy noses, get 'em here." Said the other man.

"Hey April, why do humans wanna make themselves dumber looking then they already are?" Asked Raphael.

"I really don't know Michelangelo." Replied April.

"I'm Raphael." Said Raphael.

"Oh sorry." Said April.

A man then walked around with his beatbox with his eyes closed.

"Uh April, why do human beings wanna make themselves deaf?" Asked Donatello.

"I really have no idea, Leonardo." Said April.

"I'm Donatello." Said Donatello.

"Sorry!" Yelled April in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

They continued walking.

"Uh April?" Asked Michelangelo.

"What!" Yelled April in annoyance.

"We're here." Said Michelangelo as he pointed to the place.

"Oh." Said April.

They soon saw multiple sighs.

"Ninja Dry cleaners?" Asked Raphael.

"Ninja Shoe Repairs?" Asked Leonardo.

"Ninja Video Rentals?" Asked April.

"Ninja Dentist?, ow." Asked Donatello.

Kyle then winced at the thought of a Ninja Dentists.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something suspicious about this neighbourhood." Said Michelangelo.

"What was your first clue?" Asked Kyle in sarcasm.

Dylan then laughed at that.

They soon went inside.

They soon saw Ninja like people making Pizza, hence the name.

"Hey, come on, I'm starving, guys." Said Michelangelo.

"Your always starving." Said Kyle.

Dylan soon chuckled at that.

They soon began to walk to the counter.

"Don't you guys think of anything else besides Pizza?" Asked April.

"Not unless we have to." Replied Raphael.

"Welcome to Ninja Pizza, home of the nice Slice." Said the man as he took out a knife.

They soon sat down, except for April, Dylan and Kyle.

"Don't you think there's something strange about this place?" Asked April.

"Boy, I'll say they don't have pepperoni." Replied Michelangelo.

"No I mean those ninjas." Said April as she pointed at them.

"It's just a gag, c'mon who ever heard a bunch of ninjas hanging out in a pizzeria?" Asked Raphael.

"Your a bunch of ninjas and your in a pizzeria." Replied April.

"And for that matter who ever heard of talking turtles?" Asked April.

Unknown to them there was a camera watching them.

"This April O'Neil is getting closer to my operation, I blame myself, I should have not a Punk to do a Ninjas job." Said Shredder as he pushed a few buttons

"And what's this?" Asked Shredder as he looks closer at Kyle.

"Well, if it isn't Hamato Yoshi's son, Kyle, maybe I could use him as a vessel since his father is dead." Said Shredder as he rubbed his chin and laughed.

One ninja then came with four pizzas.

"One Sashimi pizza, and three whipped cream pizzas, eat in good health." Said the ninja as he threw the pizzas to the turtles.

The turtles then catches them.

The ninja then glared at them.

"Listen uh, what happen to April, Kyle and Dylan?" Asked Donatello.

"I guess they weren't hungry." Replied Michelangelo.

"Manhattan Security Services, Security Services?" Asked April in confusion.

She then went inside.

"Why of course we can help, we offer protection to many scientific firms throught the city." Said a lady on a headset telephone.

"Security Team C, report to reception." Said the lady.

Foot Soldiers with police hat then came up.

"I got another scientific equipment line up just waiting to be cleaned out." Said the lady.

April then went to a phone with Kyle and Dylan waiting outside.

"I found them, send a camera crew to-" Said April but was cut off when a hand grabbed her and Kyle and Dylan.

The Foot Solders were then holding her.

The turtles were still waiting for April, Kyle and Dylan.

"I'm getting concern about those three." Said Leonardo.

A ninja then threw a knife to the table.

Raphael then grabbed it.

"What is it, a threating note?" Asked Donatello.

"Worse then that, it's the check." Said Raphael as he held it up.

They soon ran outside.

"Okay you three, where ya at?" Asked Raphael.

They soon found something on the ground.

"Hey It's April's wallet." Said Leonardo as he bent down to pick it up.

"And over there." Said Raphael as he saw something.

"April's press pass." Said Donatello.

"I know that wad of used chewing gum anywhere." Said Raphael.

"Uh you get the feeling that their in trouble?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Well either that or She had a big hole in her purse." Replied Donatello.

They soon saw April's purse on top of a abandoned building.

"April's purse, c'mon." Said Donatello.

They opened the door and saw April, Kyle and Dylan tied in a robe.

"Careful Raphael, It could be a trap." Said Leonardo.

A shrunken then passed them.

"Yep, it's a trap." Said Raphael.

They saw a lot of Foot Solders.

The turtles then took out their weapons.

"There is something weird about this." Said Donatello.

Two Foot Solder ran towards Leonardo and Raphael.

Raphael and one Foot Solder's weapons clashed.

Raphael then pushed the Foot Solder.

"Clang, did you say clang?" Asked Raphael in surprise and confusion.

Leonardo then slashed a Foot Solder's chest and sparks came out.

"Check those dudes out." Said Michelangelo.

"Dudes, nuts their robots." Said Donatello.

"Robots?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Let's rock!" Yelled Michelangelo as he took of his coat and jumped.

Soon he took down three of them.

The other three turtles took off their coats.

"Haha, show them some moves Donatello!" Yelled Raphael as Donatello wacked the Solder with his Bo.

They then exploded.

Leonardo then slashed the other three.

"I know that fighting style." Said Shredder as he was watching the battle.

"It is the Foot technique." Said Shredder.

"Could it be?" Asked Shredder as he rubbed his chin.

"Hamato Yoshi still lives?" Asked Shredder.

A Foot Solder used a sonic beam on Michelangelo.

He then doges it.

A wall then burst.

"Hey what the heck?" Asked Michelangelo.

The Foot Solder then took out a fan and the same beam then came out.

Raphael was then holding onto a pipe.

He then threw his Sai at the fan and exploded.

Another Foot Solder then threw a glowing shuriken.

Leonardo then goes around the building.

The shuriken then goes the other direction.

Leonardo then slices the shuriken.

The other turtles then catched up.

"Where are these guys getting their gear, mars?" Asked Raphael.

"Let's show 'em the turtles know how to party." Said Michelangelo.

The turtles then pushed a wall to the Foot Solders.

It then crumbled on them.

They soon went to the others.

Michelangelo then realised April while Leonardo sliced Kyle and Dylan's ropes.

"Cut a little closer next time." Said Kyle.

"Their getting away." Said April as the remaining Foot Solders jumped off the building.

"That's what they think, c'mon." Said Raphael.

They soon saw the Foot Solders on a another building.

"How are we gonna get down there?" Asked April.

"This." Said Leonardo as he wrapped a robe to his sword.

He then threw it to the building.

The Foot Solders went down a hatch.

The others soon went to the building.

The hatch was soon closed.

Leonardo soon opened it.

They went inside but found nothing.

"Where is everybody?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Well it's late they probley went home." Replied Raphael.

"So, they are up above...But who are they?" Asked Shredder to himself.

Donatello sees something.

"Hey look, An ACME Technologies digital video tranciever, This is Big League gear!" Said Donatello.

They soon see Shredder in the computers.

"Whoa, who's the dude with the metal face?" Asked Michelangelo.

Shredder then turns it off his screne.

"They are the Turtles!" Yelled Shredder as he removes face mask.

"Hamato Yoshi's turtles, they must not discover my Technodrome!" Yelled Shredder.

"All Foot return to the Technodrome at once." Said Shredder through the communicator.

"The Technodrome, where's that?" Asked Raphael with his hands up.

"It can only be one way, down." Said April.

They soon ran downstairs.

"April, Kyle, Dylan, wait here." Said Leonardo as the others went ahead.

"Fine by us." Said April.

The turtles then saw the Foot Solder leaving.

"They must be heading to the Technodrome." Said Donatello.

One Foot Solder then turned a big wheel.

"Stop the turtles at any cost." Said Shredder through the communicator.

The Foot Solders then went through the hatches.

Water then began to came through the pipes.

Soon the room became flooded.

Soon the flood came through the hallway with April, Dylan and Kyle in it.

They began reaching to the surface of the water.

"Got to get to safety or we'll drown!" Yelled Donatello.

"What are we worried about, we're turtles." Said Donatello in realization.

"Yeah, but their not." Said Raphael as he swan towards the other three.

Raphael then grabbed April while Leonardo and Michelangelo grabbed Kyle and Dylan.

"I owe you one." Said April.

They began running on the stairs.

"I don't if I can take much more of this." Said April.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least it's not raining." Said Raphael.

The water was still rising but the turtles were using crates as a board.

They found another room with stairs on it.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo.

The soon stopped for a moment.

"The roof, come on." Said Michelangelo as he and the others began running again.

They finally reached the roof before the water could catch up.

Water began splashing on them like rain.

"We've got to get out of here." Said April.

Water began to overflow outside of the building.

They soon found the sword Leonardo threw to get across.

They soon jumped as the building got destroyed like it was blown up.

"Well I say the Ninja Crime Wave Is a washout." Said Raphael.

They soon went back to their lair and showed Splinter the uniform.

"This is what the Ninja Robots wore." Said Donatello.

"As I feared, it is the uniform of the Foot Clan." Said Splinter.

Everyone then looked in shock.

"My old enemy Oruku Saki must be nearby." Said Splinter.

"Relax, everything about that place, went straight down the train." Said Raphael.

"The robots perhaps but Saki is no easy adversary to beat." Said Splinter as he held a white cloth.

"Master Splinter, if he lives we'll find him, we turtles don't know the meaning of the word 'Defeat'." Said Leonardo.

"That's right, we never bothered to look it up in the dictionary." Said Michelangelo.

"Don't you guys take anything seriously?" Asked Kyle.

"Of course we do." Replied Raphael.

"What?" Asked Dylan.

They soon look to see the turtles holding Pizza slices.

"I should have guessed." Said Kyle as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, give me a slice of the Bananas and Sausages will ya?" Asked April.

The turtles then looked shocked While Kyle and Dylan then held their throats.

 

Dylan stared up at the ceiling, sleep evading him.

It was unbelievable.

Absolutely unbelievable.

Just when he discovered that there is a Multiverse of Sonic but two Multiverse as well, Madem Web and takes him someplace completely different.

But why? What could he gain by visiting Turtle Dimensions, none of which was his own?

Hhe wanted to go home. Instead, he ended up here.

Then again, this dimension was much closer to her home than the Sonic dimension he lived on.

He later told everyone who he was much to everyone's surpirse.

But then Dylan thought about the differences.

Splinter was not as fatherly to the Turtles as he was with Kyle.

The guys were a little more goofy than Sonic.

April was a news reporter, and an adult, dressed in a yellow jumpsuit and with short, brown wavy hair.

The guys had black pupils, but no colored irises.

The lair looked much different then Knothole; earthier and….homey…..he kind of liked it.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't imagine calling this exactly like his home.

Dylan looked up as one of the lanterns turned on and cast a soft glow.

He silently turned to lie on his side and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

Splinter walked around to the front of the couch and caught sight of Dylan, confirming that he really did have a young Multiverser on his couch.

He smiled at seeing him asleep; however he had the strangest feeling that he was still awake.

He gently touched his shoulder and shook it.

"Dylan." Said Splinter as he whispered.

"Are you awake?" Asked Splinter.

Dylan didn't answer.

He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even.

Splinter sighed through his nose and patted the boy's head.

"Rest well, child. You are welcome here. Always." Said Splinter as he went to check on Kyle.

Dylan did not speak.

But his heart constricted in his chest.


	5. Enter The Shredder

The four turtles slept peacefully in their four-bed high bunk bed, exhausted from the events of yesterday.

First, they save a human from some thugs; then, they defeat a small army of ninjas; after that they found out their sensei's old archenemy is alive; then they gained two new friends named April and Dylan; and last of all, they discovered they have a new friend from another dimension who currently slept on their couch.

They needed the rest after everything that happened.

They snored softly, each of them lost in their dream worlds.

However, their pleasant dreams were interrupted by light hitting their eyes and they sat up to see April in the doorway.

"Raphael!" Said April as she was urging the Turtles to rise.

Raphael rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Ease off, April. We had a rough night." Said Raphael as he was pulling his mask from its hook on his bed and tying it around his eyes

"I'm not doing a thing until we eat some serious breakfast." Said Michelangelo.

"And we don't eat until we practice." Said Leonardo as he reminded them.

"Then let's go, I'm starving!" Said Donatello as he jumping from his bunk.

The four boys hurried from the bedroom and out into their training area.

However, Leonardo (currently leading the run) skidded to a halt, causing his brothers to bump into him as they stopped.

They peered around the blue-clad turtle and noticed Kyle, in the middle of the floor, folded into a lotus position and meditating peacefully.

The Turtles stared at the boy, somewhat confused.

"What do we do?" Said Raphael whispered to his friends.

"We can't practice with him in the middle of the floor." Said Leonardo as he whispered back.

"Then move him." Said Donatello.

"How?" Asked Michelangelo as he shrugged.

Raphael then cleared his throat and spoke up a little louder.

"Hey Kyle—" Said Raphael but was cut-off by Kyle.

"A. I can hear you guys; I'm not deaf." Said Kyle, still in her meditating position.

"B. I am currently meditating and will not be interrupted. I will finish in a few minutes." Said Kyle with his eyes still closed.

"But we gotta practice before we eat!" Yelled Michelangelo as he whined.

"Can't you finish later?" Asked Michelangelo.

Dylan then came to the training room while still rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" Asked Dylan.

"To Michelangelo: No." Replied Kyle as he opened his eyes and then looks at Dylan.

"And to Dylan: a ninja should value patience as it is a valuable skill." Said Kyle as he looks away and closed his eyes again.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I say we tackle him." Said Raphael as he pointed at Kyle with his err thumb.

"I'm in." Said Leonardo as he nodded.

Michelangelo and Donatello then nodded as well.

The four of them charged for Kyle with a shout.

Splinter jumped when he heard his students shout, interrupting his meditation.

He sighed.

"I told Kyle not to meditate in the middle of the floor."

April rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well now he gets tackled by four turtles, his fault, I'm afraid." Said April as she shrugged.

The two of them jumped again when they heard four yelps of surprise and pain, each followed by a loud THUD!.

Splinter leaped to his feet and hurried off to the training room, leaving April to sip her tea and smile.

"Huh. Guess I underestimated that kid." Said April with a shrug.

Splinter entered the dojo to see his four turtle students strewn about the room, and his son in his meditative position in the middle of the floor.

"What happened?" Asked Splinter in surprise.

"Ask….him…" Raphael groaned, pointing to Kyle.

"One should not disrupt a meditating Ninja," Said Kyle

"Least they be attacked by said Ninja." Said Kyle as he closed his eyes.

"Very good reflexive skills, my son." Said Splinter as he smiled.

Kyle smiled and stood up, opening his eyes and bowing to Splinter.

"Thank you, Father." Said Kyle.

"Get up, Turtles." Said Splinter.

"You still have practice. Kyle, I would like to assist with the instruction." Said Splinter as he was proud of his son.

"Yes, father." Said Kyle as he nodded.

The Turtles started practicing, Leonardo going against Michelangelo and Raphael going against Donatello.

Leonardo wielded a length of bamboo instead of his swords, the wood CLACK-ing against Michelangelo's nunchakus.

As they moved and fought, Leonardo kept blocking Michelangelo's attacks.

Michelangelo's movements became quicker and sloppier.

"Michelangelo, Don't lose your patience." Said Splinter.

"Look for any openings in your opponent's defences, find the opening and take the shot." Said Splinter.

Michelangelo tried to focus, but Leonardo's attacks became harder and forced Michelangelo backwards.

Finally, Leonardo knocked Michelangelo's nunchakus out of his hands.

Michelangelo responded by running for Leonardo and tackling him to the ground.

Leonardo moved quickly, planting his foot in Michelangelo's plastron and sending him flying into a wall and to the ground.

"I'd say you just got smoked, Michelangelo." Said Raphael as he smirked.

"Indeed, Michelangelo has much to learn about patience." Said Splinter as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at his orange-clad student.

"Yeah, you gotta learn how to keep cool like the rest of us." Said Donatello as he puts his Bo-Staff away.

"I'll work on it." Said Michelangelo as he bowed.

"Good, At least you take critique well." Said Kyle.

"And now we may eat, Come along." Said Splinter as he went into the kitchen.

The boys, however, rushed ahead with whoops and cheers, pulling a couple pizzas from the fridge and some cereals from the cabinets.

"Who wants Corn Flakes?" Asked Donatello.

"I'm having Raisin Brand." Replied Raphael.

"Choco Puffs for me." Said Michelangelo.

Kyle wrinkled his nose in disgust when the boys started pouring their cereal on top of the pizzas before eating it.

April didn't look too thrilled either.

"You wouldn't have any real food, would you?" Asked April in hope.

"Of course." Said Splinter as he nodded.

He held up a plate of sashimi, rice, and seaweed.

"Sushi?" Asked Splinter.

"I guess I can hold out until we get up to the street." Said April as she sighed.

Splinter then shrugged.

"Kyle?" Asked Splinter as he held the trey.

Kyle then took a fish and put in his mouth.

He then held the try near Dylan.

"Dylan-San?" Asked Splinter.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Replied as he took a few thing out the trey.

"Are we going somewhere?" Asked Michelangelo to April.

"Don't you remember that big compound that was under the ninja's headquarters?" Asked April.

"That big Technodrome thingamajig. We've gotta check it out! It's my only hope of getting a story out of all this craziness." Said April as Splinter ate some sushi.

"What's a Technodrome?" Asked Dylan, popping a few fish into his mouth to Kyle.

"How I'm supposed to know?" Asked/Replied Kyle as he finished his fish and shrugged.

"If only we knew." Said Leonardo as he shrugged.

"We know that Shredder's connected to it, so that's the lead we're gonna follow." Said Leonardo.

Dylan and Kyle nodded, musing over the information.

"Well, where do we start?" Asked Dylan.

"The land below the ninja headquarters we found." Replied Donatello.

"Easily accessible through the sewers." Said Raphael.

"So's long as we don't get too wet." Said Dylan.

They later went threw the sewers with Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, April, Dylan and Kyle were on a pipe while Michelangelo was on the ground.

The others soon landed in the water.

Dylan soon held his nose.

"How can you stand it, Kyle?" Asked Dylan.

"I've lived down here for years, you get used to it." Replied Kyle.

Water soon came down.

A dead end, blocked off by a large waterfall that led straight to their feet.

More water dropped down from the ceiling in fat drops, splattering all over their heads.

"Funny, we don't get much rain here in the sewers." Said Michelangelo as he was confused.

"It's not rain." Said April in realization.

"It's water from last night's flood." Said April as as she held her hand.

"Come on, we must be almost there!" Yelled Donatello.

He led the way as they ran through a broken section of the wall.

"It should be right…here?" Said Donatello as he skidded to a halt, the others stopping close behind him.

They looked out, but only saw empty tunnel and water dripping from the ceiling.

"You know a hot dog stand would really clean up a place like this!" Said Raphael as he joked.

"I don't get it." Said Donatello as he groaned.

"It's gotta be here. See, there's the foundation of the building that flooded." Said Donatello as he pointed up to a small waterfall coming from the ceiling.

"I mean, where could vast, subterranean compound go down here?" Asked Donatello as he looked around.

"Well, wherever it went, it left tracks." Miwa noted, pointing to the tank-like tire tracks in the dirt.

"That way!" Said Michelangelo as he pointed down the tunnel.

The seven of them, the Turtles, April, Kyle and Dylan, hurried down the tunnel, hopefully towards whatever this "Technodrome" was.

"What a story!" Said April as she smiled happily.

"Come on, we gotta follow it!" She started down to follow the tracks, but Leonardo pulled her back.

"Wait, we must tell Master Splinter about this." Said Leonardo.

Kyle felt vibrations in the ground.

"Whatever the Technodrome is, it's big and it's moving fast. It's not going to be easy to take down." Said Kyle as he pointed in that direction.

"But if it's big, it'll be easy to find." Said Donatello.

"Come on; let's get Splinter." Said Leonardo as the others began to run.

"All right." Said Dylan as he shrugged.

"Can we possibly take a somewhat drier way back?" Asked Dylan

"Dude, we're in a sewer." Replied Michelangelo as he reminded him.

Dylan then groaned.

 

The Technodrome was a giant white bowling ball with an eye on top of it with weapons.

It then blasted through a wall and moved forward.

Shredder was then steering it.

"I don't believe it, my mighty Foot Soldiers beaten by a bunch of turtles, and mutant turtles at that!" Yelled Shredder.

Just then a voice was then heard on the radio.

"Saki, this is Krang." Said Krang.

"Report to me at once." Said Krang as he croaked.

"Great, terrific, we're on the run and that idiot wants to chitchat." Said Shredder.

He soon stood up and walked towards a room.

"Well, What is it?" Asked Shredder.

"Ah, Saki my old friend." Replied Krang.

"I told you, call me the Shredder." Said Shredder.

"You wouldn't be shredding anything, if it wasn't for me." Countered Krang as he was an alien brain with purple eyes.

"I have given you vast technical knowledge, but you have not fulfilled your half of the bargain." Said Krang.

Shredder then went closer to him.

"My legions are waiting in Dimension X, to storm into this world and crush it." Said Krang.

"All I ask is a body." Said Krang.

"A body which you have failed to provide for me." Said Krang.

"None of us is safe as long as Hamato Yoshi and his turtles roam the sewers." Said Shredder.

"Bah, with the body I designed, no force on earth could stop me." Said Krang.

"Including myself, that why I don't trust you, Krang." Said Shredder as he shook his head.

"And if I gave you a means to defeating your enemies, then would you trust me?" Asked Krang as he looked away then back at the Shredder.

"Possibly." Replied Shredder as he crossed his arms.

"But first tell me how to defeat the turtles." Said Shredder.

"You were the one who tried to destroy Yoshi with that mutagen but instead he gained the powers of a rat, but supposed Yoshi was near a more powerful animal." Said Krang.

"Mutate my own people, the possibilities are endless." Said Shredder as he rubbed his chin.

"All I need are animals, killers!" Yelled Shredder as he laughed manic like.

"That's quite a brain there, Krang." Said Shredder as he walks out.

"Of course it is, it's all I got." Said Krang as he croaked.

 

"You saw the ninja's leader in that underground compound last night?" Asked Splinter.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Replied Leonardo as he nodded.

"And now the compound has vanished without a trace." Said Splinter as he sighed.

"I fear my ancient enemy Oroku Saki still lives, and I must join you in the search for this Technodrome." Said Splinter.

"That isn't a job for us." Said Raphael as he shook his head.

"It's a job for the department of sewers." Said Raphael.

"Oroku Saki will come after all of us." Said Kyle as he reminded Raphael.

"Not just Splinter but you guys as well. And I'll bet you anything once he sees me, he'll come after me." Said Kyle as he looks at the ground.

"Oroku Saki is the most dangerous and cunning man I know." Said Splinter.

"And he is a ninja of the first rank." Said Splinter.

"I'll check the newsroom." Said April as she was walking off.

"Maybe there's been some word on where the Technodrome went." Said April as she left the sewers.

"I'd like to know how on Earth we're supposed to take down this Technodrome thing." Said Kyle as he crossed his arms.

"Based on the size of the hole it left, I think it's safe to assume it's pretty large." Said Kyle as Dylan nodded.

"What's your point?" Asked Donatello.

"My point is what are we supposed to do when we find it?" Asked Kyle.

"Crush it with rocks or something?" Asked Kyle as he lifted his arms.

"I say we just wing it." Said Leonardo as he shrugged.

"A thing like that can't be hard to find." Said Leonardo.

Dylan sighed.

"Fine. But if we get killed I'm blaming you." Said Dylan with a glare.

"Oh sure, cause that's a threat." Said Raphael as he rolled his eyes.

Minutes later, the Turtles, Splinter, Kyle and Dylan were back in the sewers, much to Dylan's disgust.

He was just glad they were too focused on running to focus on the water or mud or slime that he didn't want to know the contents of.

The seven moved swiftly through the corridors, keeping an eye and ear out for anything suspicious.

"Quickly! Our adversary already has a head start on us!" Yelled Splinter.

"Head start?" Said Raphael as he repeated what Splinter.

"We're gonna need sonar to find this geek!" Yelled Raphael.

"So much for 'not hard to find'." Said Dylan with a groan.

"Relax, Raphael." Said Michelangelo as he was leaping over a pipe.

"We've got Splinter leading us now." Said Michelangelo as he continued running.

"Yeah, Splinter will find him." Said Donatello in agreement.

"Just like sniffing out a rat—eh….hehe….a weasel." Said Donatello as he corrected his Mistake.

Splinter smiled softly at that.

 

A man was reading a paper at the zoo with a warthog behind him.

Suddenly everything started to rumble.

Two robots then drilled to the surface.

They soon wheeled their way to a cage where the warthog is.

One used a laser ray to destroy the bars.

The warthog then escaped.

The man and his dog where hiding behind the bench.

Another destroy another cage where it held a rhino.

The Rhino then escaped.

"Okay buddy, your coming with us." Said the robot as he threw a lasso at the rhino's neck.

The other robot then caught the warthog.

The robots then dragged the animals underground.

"Just come along, quietly, and you won't get hurt." Said the robot as he dragged the rhino underground.

The robot then came back up.

"Sorry for the disturbance folks, have a pleasant day." Said the robot as he bowed before going underground.

The man and his dog were still hiding.

The man then shook his head and stares at the hole.

 

"So what should we be looking for? Tracks? Seismic activity?" Asked Kyle.

"Splinter will take care of it." Said Leonardo.

"Being mutated has its advantages." Said Leonardo

"Such as my night vision and highly developed sense of smell." Said Splinter.

"Okay." Said Kyle as he nodded in understanding, leaping over a pipe.

"But we still don't know what we're going to do when we reach the Technodrome." Said Kyle as he went down.

"Go with the flow, bro." Said Michelangelo as he was sliding across a wet pipe.

"Go with the flow." Said Michelangelo in a whisper voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Dylan as he waved him off, jumping up to run along another pipe.

"Here's another question: why would this Oroku Saki want to kill Splinter if he already took the Foot Clan from him?" Asked Dylan in confusion.

"Vengeance and evil can corrupt the mind until only hatred is left." Replied Splinter.

"It is clear that Shredder will not rest until I am destroyed; I, and my students." Said Splinter.

"What about Kyle?" Asked Dylan.

"No doubt use him as a pawn." Replied Splinter as he looks angry, he didn't know what to do without Kyle.

"Sounds like him." Said Kyle as he nodded.

Suddenly, a sharp vibration shook the tunnel, and Kyle felt himself go off-balance.

He yelped as he slipped and tumbled down into a smaller tunnel.

The Turtles and Splinter skidded to a halt and stared down the tunnel, wincing when Kyle hit the bottom.

"You okay?" Asked Leonardo.

"Have a nice trip?" Said Raphael as he laughed.

"When I get up there I'm gonna turn you into Turtle Purée!" Yelled Kyle as he snapped.

There was a rustling sound.

"Aw man! I'm stuck! There's something on my leg!" Yelled Kyle.

"Wait, we'll come down there!" Yelled Leonardo as he was sliding down the chute.

"Hold on!" Yelled Leonardo.

"Hey I think I found something!" Yelled Kyle.

"Hurry!" Yelled Kyle.

The Turtles, Splinter and Dylan reached the bottom without falling and found Kyle trapped under a little rubble.

They worked together and pushed the bits of junk and debris aside and pulled Kyle to his feet.

"What'd you find?" Asked Donatello.

"This." Replied Kyle as he was holding up a purple mask with yellow eyeholes and a red foot print on the forehead.

"The Foot Clan." Said Splinter.

"I bet the Technodrome is this way!" Yelled Donatello as he was pointing down the tunnel.

"We better get going." Said Leonardo as the other ran again.

But after almost half an hour of slicing through ropes and pushing random pieces of junk aside, the seven of them only made it about ten feet down the clogged tunnel.

"Still no sign of the Technodrome." Said Raphael with a sigh.

"Where's Tarzan when we need him?" Asked Raphael as he looks at Raphael.

"Would you guys hurry it up?" Asked Kyle called from farther up the tunnel.

"Hey, excuse us if we're not all monkey-like and can climb over this stuff!" Yelled Raphael as he snapped.

"Check this out!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Kyle and Dylan turned, but had to duck when Michelangelo suddenly swung over their heads on a rope, letting out a ridiculous Tarzan shout and landing many feet down the tunnel.

"Show off!" Yelled Kyle as Dylan nodded.

He warily stood up and jumped onto the rope as Raphael swung after his friend.

The others followed close behind, with the only problem being Donatello crashing into Dylan and the two of them falling in the sewer water.

"This way, I believe." Said Splinter as he was leading the way down the tunnel.

"Gross." Said Dylan as he groaned, wringing out his cloths.

"To think you guys live down here, Kyle." Said Dylan.

"You live with us too, you know, sort of." Said Donatello as he pointed out.

"Not in the water." Countered Dylan.

The seven of them kept moving, the journey silent and a little awkward, at least for Dylan.

He didn't know if he should talk to them or anything like that.

After all, he had only been with them a day.

So he didn't know what to do in this situation.

What could he do?, Nothing.

Except follow his new friend's "brothers" and father as they journeyed through the cold, damp tunnels of the sewers.

However, they soon reached a much larger tunnel, much too large to be a part of the sewer system.

They wandered through the tunnel for a while before Dylan found footprints leading down the same path they travelled.

"That rock is freshly drilled." Said Donatello as he was pointing to the smaller hole straight ahead.

"Hey look at the size of those tank tracks!" Yelled Donatello.

"That dude's driving Chase stadium around under the city!" Said Michelangelo as he laughed.

His laughter soon died, however, when they reached a small mountain of rock blocking off the rest of the tunnel.

"This could put a serious cramp in our plans." Said Raphael sarcastically.

"Really?" Countered Kyle in an equally snarky tone.

"I thought a wall of rock would be helpful in finding Oroku Saki." Said Kyle.

"Head upward, my sons." Said Splinter.

"Find some way around all this." Said Splinter as he started climbing the rocks to the top.

"I'll try to get through somehow." Said Splinter.

"Through that?" Asked Raphael in surprise.

"Oh, We rats can burrow through anything." Replied Splinter.

"He's got us there." Said Donatello as he shrugged.

"Wait up!" Yelled Kyle as he was climbing after Splinter.

"I'm coming with you!" Yelled Kyle as he was catching up.

"Why do you get to go and not us?" Asked Raphael.

"Because I'm small and you guys have shells." Replied Kyle.

"Now go find another way around. We'll meet you at the Technodrome." Said Kyle.

"Hey wait up, Kyle." Said Dylan as he was catching up.

"Since when do you climb rocks?" Asked Kyle with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't, I just don't want to walk through the sewers anymore." Replied/Whispered Dylan.

"Ah." Said Kyle.

"All right, but you three be careful!" Yelled Leonardo as he and his friends turned and journeyed back down the way they came.

 

The Shredder then entered a messy room with the punks who chased April into the sewers.

"I need volunteers." Said Shredder as he puts his hands to his hips.

The punks then refused.

"We don't volunteer for nothing." Said the blonde member.

"I need two of you for an experiment." Said Shredder.

"Forget it." Said the blonde member.

"It will give you strength and power undreamed of." Said Shredder.

"So what?" Asked the African American.

"It will make you mightier then a dozen mortal men." Replied Shredder.

"Yeah, big hairy deal." Said the blonde member.

"It will enable you to get even with the four turtles who so recently humiliated you." Said Shredder.

The punks then began to run.

The Blonde Member and the African American then went through the door.

"Ah, but I only need two volunteers." Said Shredder.

They entered a room with two chairs.

"Just sit." Said Shredder.

They soon sat down in the two chairs.

"Oh, I wish I brought some comics." Said the African American.

Soon grips began to hold them and the seat became straight.

Shredder then came in with some kind of protection suit and holding a canister.

"Watcha doin' to us man?" Asked the Blonde member.

"Just relax." Replied Shredder.

The two robots then came with the animals they stole from the zoo.

"What do you need 'them animals for?" Asked the African American.

"It's all part of the experiment." Replied Shredder.

"Ah, you sure this is gonna give us all them all their powers, ya promised us man?" Asked the blonde member.

"Absolutely." Replied Shredder.

The two robots then dragged the animals to them.

"Of course, you may have a little trouble getting a date on Saturday night." Said Shredder.

He then opened the canister to reveal some kind of purple goo.

He then looks at the two punks.

 

The turtles were then climbing the sides.

"Donatello, are you sure this is getting us anywhere?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Of course, every tunnel leads somewhere." Said Donatello.

"You picked a heck of a time to be philosopher." Said Raphael.

They soon found a manhole cover.

"Now everybody be quiet, we don't want to make a disturbance." Said Leonardo.

Leonardo soon opened the manhole.

They soon got out at once and got stuck.

"I gotta feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, Uncle Toto!" Yelled Raphael.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" Yelled Donatello as he and the other got out and began running.

While they ran but keeps getting stuck by car, trucks and more.

They soon reached an alleyway.

They began to catch their breath.

"And I thought the sewers were bad." Said Raphael.

He then notices something and stands up.

It read: Ray's Jumbo Pizza.

"Now that's what I call a serious pizza." Said Michelangelo.

They then noticed a big building with a Number 6 on the side.

"Channel 6, isn't that the station April works?" Asked Leonardo.

April was with Burne in a video room.

"Three days you've been gone April, and what do you bring me, zip." Said Burne.

"Burne, listen to me, I'm on to something big." Said April.

"Save it, against all better judgement, I'm gonna give you another chance." Said Burne.

"Somebody robbed the zoo two hours ago, the police reports in the wire room." Said Burne.

"A zoo robbery, ah come on." Said April.

"Now April." Said Burne.

April then left the office.

"I get yelled at, I get scooped out of my story, and I nearly get fired, all account of those turtles." Said April as she left the building.

"Yo sister, what's the haps?" Asked Raphael.

April then stops and looks to see the turtles in disguise of rappers.

"Give me a break, guys." Said April as she slapped her eyes.

"Well we had to disguise ourselves somehow." Said Michelangelo as he smiled.

"Try to get serious for a moment, I'm at a story that could lead us straight to the Technodrome." Said April.

"Two hours ago, a rhino and a warthog was stolen from the Central Park zoo." Said April.

The turtles then laughed out loud for that.

"A rhino and a warthog Is gonna lead us to the Technodrome?" Asked Raphael.

"They were stolen by a couple of robots who dragged them underground." Replied April.

"Robots?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Well C'mon let's go blue." Said Michelangelo as the others were then walking.

Dylan and Kyle followed Splinter as he pushed through some rocks, staying right on his tail so they didn't get lost.

"Are you still behind me?" Asked Splinter after about five long minutes of crawling.

"We're still here." Replied Kyle.

"Good." Said Splinter nodded in the darkness.

"If you want, you may hold onto my tail so you will not get lost." Said Splinter as he does not want to risk loosing Kyle.

"I'm okay dad. thank you." Said Kyle.

A few moments of silence.

"Dad, may I ask you something?" Asked Kyle.

"You already have." Replied Splinter.

Kyle rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Fine, May I ask you another something?" Asked Kyle again.

"You just did." Replied Splinter.

Kyle groaned.

"Dad!" Yelled Kyle.

"I am not forbidding you from asking." Said Splinter as he chuckled.

"I was just thinking about the Turtles." Said Kyle.

"You seem to treat the turtles differently then you do with me, why?" Asked Kyle

"What do you mean?" Asked/Replied Splinter.

"I mean you only treat them like students but you still call them your sons, and yet you have a father-son relationship with me only, why?" Asked Kyle.

"Well you are my only son, there are just my students." Replied Splinter.

"I don't know, they always seem to look up to you like a father." Said Kyle.

Splinter found the edge of the tunnel and carefully slipped down to solid ground.

He took Kyle's hand and gently pulled him down to the floor.

He continued holding his hand in the pitch darkness as they walked.

"Kyle, The turtles may look up to me like a father, but you always be my only son, the only thing I had lived for in my old life, without you I don't know what I do." Said Splinter as he looks sad in thought of loosing Kyle.

"That's true." Said Kyle as he nodded.

The two of them then hugged.

"So, if this Shredder is supposedly so different from the Robotnik I've known from the Dimension I'm from, what do you think we'll be up against?" Asked Dylan.

Splinter then released the hug.

"I must admit I do not know." Said Splinter.

"I have not seen my old enemy in a long time." Said Splinter as he paused as they came to a wall.

"Stay still." Said Splinter as he suddenly punched through a section of the wall, causing it to collapse and let some light stream through.

Dylan then looked shocked while Kyle smirk.

"Is he my dad or what?" Asked Kyle as he walked ahead.

Dylan then shook his head and ran to catch up.

Splinter, Kyle and Dylan stepped over a pipe and found themselves in a large cavern.

Not much to see except rocks, pipes, and….

"What on earth is that?" Asked Dylan as he was pointing to the large sphere-shaped structure on tank wheels. A large robot eyeball rested on the very top of the golf ball-looking machine.

"My guess would be the Technodrome." Replied Splinter.

"Yeesh." Said Kyle.

They followed Splinter as they ventured closer to the Technodrome, looking all around and inspecting the structure.

"There must be some way inside." Said Splinter as he murmured.

"A device like this can't have many doors." Said Dylan.

"Even the front door is most likely hidden or sealed away." Said Kyle as he noticed a panel open on the side of the Technodrome to reveal one of the robots that stole the animals from the zoo.

"Splinter, look!" Yelled Dylan

Splinter turned as the robot appeared, swinging a long cable towards him, Dylan and Kyle.

"All right, buddy, just come peacefully." Said the robot. (A/N: I can't make out what it's saying, so I'm just guessing.)

He held up his staff, but the cable hooked around the wood and yanked it from his paws.

"Don't make this any tougher on yourself." Said The robot as it tossed the staff aside and shot its metal tentacle back towards Splinter.

Splinter pushed Kyle and Dylan out of the way as the cable wrapped around him and yanked him off his feet.

"Hey!" Yelled Kyle as he scrambling to his feet.

"Put him down!" Yelled Kyle as he tried to released Splinter.

But the robot disappeared inside the Technodrome, with Splinter still caught in the cable.

Kyle kept his eyes on the panel he disappeared into and strapped his tekagi-shuko to his palms.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Asked Dylan.

Kyle did not answer and he jumped up and clung to the metal, the tekagi-shuko claws helping him to scale the side of the Technodrome until he reached the panel the robot disappeared into.

He pulled out one of his Tanto and pried open the panel just enough to slip through, tumbling down a small chute and landing a little hard on the metal floor at the end of the tunnel.

He shook his head, rubbing his sore backside and groaning.

"Ow…." Groaned Kyle

"Don't move, boy!" Yelled Shredder.

Miwa looked up to see the Foot Solders and Shredder holding a laser blaster.

"Let me guess: Oroku Saki?" Asked Kyle in a snarky tone.

"Yes, and you will speak to me with respect!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped.

"A human from another Dimension." Miwa said.

Shredder's eyes narrowed.

"Foot Soldiers, destroy him. I will deal with the rat." He turned and marched out the door, dragging a struggling Splinter behind him.

Kyle tried to follow, but the Foot Solders blocked his path.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Said Kyle as he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

He lunged for the nearest ninja, stabbing his Tanto into his leg, grabbing his wrist, and judo throwing him into a few of the other ninjas.

Another ninja ran towards him, but he swiftly kicked it's chest and sent it flying backwards and into a wall.

However, a loud CLANG rang out, and Kyle felt a burst of pain in her foot but he ignored it.

He gasped when one of the Foot Solders grabbed his arm, and he suddenly sliced his sword right through the ninja's arm.

The ninja stumbled back…..sparking and jerking and clutching the wires coming from its arm.

"Robots? Why do they have to be robots?" Asked Kyle as he ducked when a ninja swung a sword toward his head, and he quickly sliced through the ninja's torso and caused the robot to collapse.

Fast as lightning, Kyle dodged attacks and sliced through robot ninjas as they came towards her.

Within minutes, the robots became piles of cloth, metal, and wires.

He soon ran to find Splinter and Shredder.

 

The turtles and April soon found the hole in the zoo.

They were soon climbing down.

"April, wait here for us." Said Donatello.

"But-" Said April but was cut off by Leonardo.

"If this whole hole caves in we can dig out, you can't." Said Leonardo.

"Yeah, we know how to handle ourselves in the sewers!" Yelled Michelangelo as he accidently lets go and falls.

The other three then joined him and went to the ground.

They soon see the Technodrome.

"Wow that was a short trip." Said Michelangelo.

Leonardo then picked up something from the ground.

"Master Splinter's walking stick." Said Leonardo.

"He's never without it, he must be in trouble." Said Donatello.

"He is." Said Dylan.

"Dylan?" Asked Leonardo.

"I'm glad I found you guys." Replied Dylan.

"Hey where's Kyle?" Asked Raphael as he looks around.

"He's inside the Technodrome, along with Splinter." Replied Dylan.

"There in that?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Indeed they are!" Yelled Shredder as he laughter came from over an intercom.

"If you want to see them again, you'll have to come in!" Yelled Shredder as he opened a door.

"It's gotta be a trap." Said Leonardo as he and the others were running inside.

"I hate it when he says that." Said Raphael.

"Well of course it's a trap, who lets the enemy inside their fortress?" Asked Dylan.

 

April was on a payphone.

"Don't ask questions, just get a camera crew down here now." Said April.

"What do you mean I gotta have a story first?" Asked April.

"This is the story." Said April.

"Oh yeah, you too." Said April as she hangs up.

 

The turtles and Dylan then entered the Technodrome.

Shredder was watching them.

"All right, now to find out, how good these turtles really are." Said Shredder.

Suddenly a door then closes behind them.

"You get the feeling that someone has it in for us?" Asked Michelangelo.

"What was your first clue?" Asked/Replied Dylan.

The walls then started to close in.

"So how do we get out?" Asked Michelangelo.

"There is no way out." Replied Donatello.

"Well that's kind of a defeatus attitude don't ya think?" Asked Raphael.

"What about that?" Asked Raphael as he pointed to something on the wall.

"It could take hours to crack the code." Replied Donatello.

They were starting to push the walls back but had no success.

"Try 15 seconds chum." Said Raphael.

"Leonardo, cut it open." Said Donatello.

Leonardo then took out his sword.

He then did cut it open.

Donatello then started working on the wires.

"I feel like a marshmallow in a nutshell." Said Michelangelo.

The wires began to spark.

The walls then went back.

"Take your time, why don't ya?" Asked Raphael.

The two robots were then speeding towards the turtles.

They tried using the wires on Raphael but missed.

He then jumped behind them.

"Lights out." Said Raphael as he put his sais towards both the robot's heads.

"Hey no fair, that hurt." Said one of the robots.

"So long guys, hey write us, when you hit bottom." Said Michelangelo as he pushed the robots to an open panel.

"You won't get rid of us that easy!" Yelled the robot as Donatello pushed him through the panel.

They soon went to a room filled with robots.

"This must be some kind of manufacturing plant." Said Donatello.

The robots soon came to life and walked towards the turtles.

"We are in deep trouble." Said Donatello.

"No kiddin'?" Asked Dylan sarcastically.

"You think they wanna mix it up with us?" Asked Michelangelo.

"If they do, I don't like the odds." Replied Donatello.

"Yeah, we were trained to fight people, not can openers." Said Raphael.

"So like, what do we do?" Asked Michelangelo as he looks at Leonardo.

"You and Raphael cut around to either side, Donatello, try to get to their rear." Replied Leonardo.

"What would you and Dylan do, Leonardo?" Asked Donatello.

"Somebodies gotta take the middle side, Dylan you hide, you don't know anything 'bout fighting." Replied Leonardo as he took out his swords.

"Right." Said Dylan as he his behind the door.

"Attack!" Yelled Leonardo.

They soon ran towards them.

Raphael and Michelangelo managed to duck the saw coming from one of the robots.

A robot with a hand only then grabbed Michelangelo.

"Rude, dude." Said Michelangelo.

Donatello then jumped up by using his Bo and dodged the lasers coming from another robot.

He then smashed the robot's eye.

He then pulled it out.

"Turtle Power!" Yelled Donatello.

Leonardo then jumped to the Saw Robot.

"Taste cold Steele." Said Leonardo as he sliced all the saw off the robot.

"Hey punky!" Yelled Michelangelo as he hit the arm with his Nunchuck and it let him go.

He then dodged a pincer robot.

The two robots then got out of the panel.

"Hurry, we must stop them." Said one of the robots.

"Get em, Michelangelo!" Yelled Raphael.

He then destroyed the robot's pincer and it's legs.

It then fell down.

Michelangelo then pointed at something and Raphael looked.

"Get outta of my face!" Yelled Raphael as he jumped and destroyed the robot's wings and blew up.

Donatello then used one of the other robots to hide from the laser robot.

Another robot with a big hammer then destroyed the robot Michelangelo destroyed before going after him.

"We're a flanked cut off Sarge." Said Raphael as he and Michelangelo ran back towards the others.

The laser robot then stopped firing and went closer to the turtles.

Michelangelo then went out and made a funny face to it.

The robot then started to follow him.

"This way!" Yelled Michelangelo as he getting the robot's attention.

The robot then started firing lasers again.

Michelangelo managed to dodge it.

The laser robot was then destroyed by the big hammer robot when it smashed.

The hammer robot then went down.

"I've say we've decorated this place, nicely." Said Raphael.

Donatello then picked up something from the ground.

Dylan soon ran to them.

They soon began to run.

They soon stopped.

A panel from the top then opened to reveal some kind of metal spikey log.

"More bad news." Said Raphael.

They soon went into another direction.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Asked Raphael.

A wall then closed on them.

The log was getting closer to them.

Donatello then picked up the object he found and went to the wall.

He then put a black tape on it to keep it on the wall.

The log was getting closer.

"Hit it Leonardo!" Yelled Donatello.

Leonardo then threw a shrunken.

It then hit the part and blew up.

It then left a hole in the wall.

They soon ran through it.

The log then stopped as It hit the wall.

 

"The guys must be here." Said Kyle.

"I gotta find them." Said Kyle as he hurried to the door, but found it locked; however, a swift side kick easily broke it down so he could get through.

He broke into a sprint down the hallway, looking all around him for anything that could be useful.

He also kept his ears open in case he heard a commotion; a commotion equalled the turtles in his mind.

Whenever a Foot Solder came by, he quickly dispatched it with his Tanto.

"Man, these guys aren't very good. They're weak." Said Kyle as he skidded to a halt when he spied a shadow coming around a corner.

He looked all around, but couldn't see a way to hide except the single door to his right.

He rushed inside and closed the door behind him.

He pressed his ear against the door, listening for the footsteps and waiting for the people to pass.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Asked/Yelled a voice.

Kyle spun around and his eyes widened when they befell upon Krang.

"A brain?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"Not a brain!" Yelled Krang as he snapped.

"I am Krang!" He made some strange burping sound.

"Bye now!" Said Kyle as he spun around to leave, only for the door to open and he literally run into the Shredder.

The armored man grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"You again!" Yelled Shredder as he growled.

"I should've dealt with you myself!" Yelled Shredder.

"Where's Splinter?" Asked Kyle as he demanded, struggling to escape Shredder's iron-like grip on his arm.

"Shredder!" Yelled Krang as he croaked.

"The Turtles are fighting their way past your robots of death!" Yelled Krang in anger.

"They're not robots of death!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped.

"They're just robots and they bring death!" Yelled Shredder.

"No need to get a hot head, Shredder." Said Krang as he chuckled.

"That helmet of yours will become like an oven!" Yelled Krang as he laughed at his own joke.

"Just tell me where the Turtles are!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped before looking at Kyle.

"Send some Foot Soldiers, Bebop, and Rocksteady over there so I can lead them in destroying the Turtles and Splinter!" Yelled Shredder as he clenched his fist.

"You're crazy if you think you can take them!" Yelled Kyle as he snapped.

"If Splinter or I can't stop you, the Turtles will!" Yelled Kyle as he went closer to Shredder's face.

"Shut up!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped back, grabbing his other arm and tying a length of thin rope around his wrists.

He pulled him forward by his bound wrists, almost dragging him down the hallway.

Kyle hardly had time to break free and attack; Shredder kept his speed up so he could only scramble to keep up.

A group of Foot Ninja joined them, along with two mutants: one a rhino and one a warthog, both wearing pants and vests for clothes.

The warthog had a purple Mohawk with a ponytail.

"Bebop and Rocksteady, I guess." Thought Kyle to himself.

 

The turtles then stood up and saw Splinter being tied.

"Splinter." Said Leonardo as he Splinter smiled knowing his students are safe.

Leonardo then took out his swords.

"I'll cut you down, Master." Said Leonardo.

"I must congratulate you." Said Shredder as he stopped Leonardo from moving.

He soon went through the door with Kyle.

"It's the same guys we fought last night!" Yelled Donatello in realization when the Foot Ninja surrounded them.

"Miwa, are you okay?" Asked Leonardo worriedly.

"Bloody brilliant." Replied Kyle as he grunted and he futilely tried to break free.

"If you don't count the fact that I got a crazy person holding me captive!" Yelled Kyle.

"You passed your test with flying colors." Said Shredder as he was jerking Kyle to his knees and holding his gauntlets to his throat.

"Test? What test?" Asked Raphael as he and his friends held their weapons ready.

"And if you hurt Miwa—" Said Raphael but was cut off by Shredder.

"The boy?" Asked Shredder as he laughed.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt him…..yet." Said Shredder with a grim look on his face.

The Turtles glared at him, but he only continued to talk.

"Your hairy little friend knows me as Oroku Saki, but you may call me the Shredder." Said the Shredder as he Introduced himself.

"A kitchen utensil?" Asked Raphael as he scoffed.

"You would be wise to lose your flippant ways if you wish to join the honorable Foot Clan!" Yelled Shredder as the Foot Solders held their weapons.

"Why should we want to do that?" Asked Leonardo.

"Because it was I who made you what you are today!" Yelled Shredder as he told them.

"If not for me, Hamato Yoshi would never have left Japan! I followed him to this country, where I gained my advanced technology, including my rare experimental mutagen. It was I who caused you to mutate into humanoid form. You owe everything to me!" Yelled Shredder as a flashback of Hamato Yoshi finding the turtles covered in the Mutagen while Shredder was watching.

"Like I said, crazy person." Said Kyle as he rolled his eyes.

He yelped and growled in pain when Shredder grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his upright, pressing the tips of his claws to his jaw.

"Don't deny your destiny." Said Shredder as he told the Turtles.

"Join me." Said Shredder.

The Turtles exchanged looks, as though they seriously pondered the idea.

"Does the phrase 'go suck a lemon' hold any meaning for ya?" Asked Raphael as he sassed.

He turned to Splinter.

"Let's cut him down!" Yelled Raphael.

"Very well." Said Shredder.

"I have my own mutants." Said Shredder as he snapped his fingers.

Two doors opened on either side of the room, and Bebop and Rocksteady entered ready to fight.

"And if you won't join me, perhaps this one will." Said Shredder as he gestured to Kyle, his hair still in his fist and his claws still to his throat.

"Bebop! Rocksteady! Destroy them!" Yelled Shredder.

"With great pleasure, Master Shredder." Said Rocksteady chuckled with a snort.

He and Bebop charged for the Turtles and human at the same.

"Jump for it!" Yelled Michelangelo.

The Turtles then jumped to Splinter and the two mutants crashed into each other.

"You idiots!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped and clenched his fist.

His claws moved from Kyle's neck just enough for him to take the chance; he hooked the ropes around his wrists on the gauntlet claws and fell to his back, kicking his foot up and over to hit Shredder's stomach.

He flew backwards, his claws slicing through his ropes and allowing him to jump to his feet.

He looked up and noticed the Turtles clinging to Splinter and the rope he hung from, staring down at them.

"Their mutations didn't up come their IQs as any." Said Donatello.

They soon went down and held out their weapons.

The Foot Ninja charged for them, but they were no match for the terrapin and human ninjas.

Raphael blocked one ninja's sword with his sai and kicked him backwards.

Michelangelo jumped to avoid a sword and whacked the Foot Ninja holding it with his nunchaku.

The Turtles, Kyle and Dylan fought hard, kicking and punching and swiping their weapons.

Shredder watched with shock and rage as his ninjas fell to a flurry of feet and fists.

In under a minute, his ninjas fell to the Turtles' and Kyle's power.

He stepped back, not sure what to do considering his underestimate of Splinter's students and son, and their unknown ally.

Leonardo leaped up into the air and drew one of his katana, slicing through the rope that kept Splinter up in the air.

Raphael caught the rat master before he could hit the ground, Leonardo landing beside him.

"Come on, Splinter." Said Raphael.

"We're checking out of this dump." Said Raphael.

"C'mon, you fools!" Yelled Shredder to Bebop and Rocksteady.

 

April was soon driving the channel 6 news van.

"I just hoped I haven't missed out on any of the action." Said April.

 

The Turtles led the way, through some of the sewers and up to a couple manholes.

Michelangelo and Leonardo looked first to be sure no one would see them before allowing everyone to come up.

"Rest here a moment, Master." Said Donatello as he was walking with Splinter leading him to a park bench.

"You know, that was almost too easy." Said Leonardo.

Hardly a second later had the road behind them begun to crack and break as something tried to push its way through.

"I really wish you'd stop saying things like that." Said Raphael.

They all flinched when the rock and cement exploded, and Bebop and Rocksteady jumped from the hole, this time armed with guns.

"Oh great." Said Kyle as he groaned and faced palmed.

"Because it wasn't bad enough that they're mutants!" Yelled Dylan.

"Say your prayers, Turtles!" Yelled Rocksteady as he laughed.

They fired their guns, lasers shooting from the barrels, forcing Leonardo and Michelangelo to hold up the two manhole covers to block the attacks.

"Come on!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Let's annihilate those turkeys!" Yelled Michelangelo as he and Leonardo swung their manhole covers like Frisbees.

Rocksteady and Bebop jumped to avoid them, but couldn't avoid the flying kicks from Donatello and Raphael.

"Didn't I see you in the Jungle Book?" Asked Raphael as he taunted.

But he and Donatello had to jump away to avoid Bebop and Rocksteady's blasts.

"Kyle, Dylan, stay back here with Splinter." Said Leonardo ordered.

"But we can help!" Yelled both Kyle and Dylan as they protested.

"Kyle: Not with that hand, and Dylan: you don't know how to fight!" Yelled Leonardo countered as he joined his brothers in battle.

Leonardo then sliced Bebop's gun and it exploded.

Raphael then put his Sai into Rocksteady's gun and it exploded as well.

"Oh this is ridicules, we're never gonna stop those guys." Said Raphael.

"Yeah, those jerks belong in a zoo, not the streets." Said Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo, that's a brilliant notions!" Yelled Donatello.

Kyle looked down at his bandaged hand and realized it still throbbed, a little painfully.

When he looked up again, the Turtles ran into the zoo nearby, forcing Bebop and Rocksteady to follow them.

"Great." Said Kyle as he huffed.

He glanced at Splinter and Dylan and sat down beside them.

"Not that I don't enjoy being in your company, dad, but I don't like missing out on any action." Said Kyle as he complained.

Splinter then chuckled.

"Kyle, being a ninja isn't just about fighting or pounding bad guys." Said Splinter as his voice came out somewhat weakly, only making Kyle more worried.

"I am sure my turtles will defeat these mutants Shredder foolhardily created. I know you do not wish to follow Leonardo's orders, but perhaps you need to rest for a while. You are wounded." Said Splinter as he wrapped his hand around Kyle's bandaged one.

"It's just a scratch." Said Kyle fingering his bandages.

"I caught a throwing knife aimed for my friends." Said Kyle as he smirk.

Splinter then kissed Kyle on the forehead, much to his dismay.

Splinter then looks at Dylan.

"Dylan?" Asked Splinter.

"What was your father like?" Asked Splinter.

"Well. he adopted me as a child, but he acts more like a father to my cousin Sonic then he does with me." Said Dylan with a sad look.

"Oh, that can't be true, all fathers care for their sons, he must've acted fatherly with you," Said Splinter.

Dylan's eyes narrowed.

 

5-year-old Dulan grunted as his father gripped his arm and stopping him for messing with his machines.

"You must not mess with thing that don't belong to you." Said Charles as he instructed his son. 

Dylan then sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Charles fearing he may have hurt his son.

"Why?" Asked/Replied Dylan.

"Why what?" Asked/Replied Charles in confusion.

"Why do you care about me?" Asked Dylan.

Sir Charles was then shocked.

"Because your my son." Replied Charles.

"But you act more like a father to Sonic then to me." Said Dylan with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, don't ever think of that, you are still my son and I love you." Said Charles as he hugged Dylan.

"I understand, daddy." Said Dylan as he looks at Charles's eyes.

Charles smiled proudly and hugged him tighter.

 

The turtles then lead Bebop and Rocksteady to the zoo.

"Where'd they go?" Asked Bebop as he and Rocksteady looked around.

The turtles were then waving in a cadge to get their attention.

"The party's over here!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Bebop and Rocksteady then ran to the cadges.

"Now, for the final showdown." Said Rocksteady.

The turtles then backed away as they were getting closer.

They both growled at the turtles.

"Sorry we'll have to take a rain check on that." Said Donatello.

They soon ran out through a door.

Leonardo then pushed a switch that locks both the door and the cadge.

Bebop and Rocksteady tried to get out.

"Now you boys have fun together, and we'll be back to check on ya in about ten years." Said Raphael.

"Dumb, Dumb, Dumb." Said Michelangelo.

"These dudes are so dumb." Said Michelangelo.

They were soon at the zoo gate.

April soon appeared at the news van.

April soon came with a camera.

"Okay guys, where's the action?" Asked April.

"'Fraid you missed all the good stuff." Replied Raphael.

"Oh well, that's just great." Said April.

"Of course you could get a shot of those two bozos." Said Michelangelo as he pointed at Bebop and Rocksteady.

They got angry at that comment.

"Get back here and fight you little web footed creeps!" Yelled Rocksteady.

"Wow!" Yelled April in excitement as she was shooting her camera at Bebop and Rocksteady.

"You little bimbo (A/N: Don't judge me that was part of the episode), I'll make you eat that camera." Said Rocksteady.

They soon tried eating the bars.

"Where'd those guys come from?" Asked April.

"C'mon we must get Splinter home." Said Leonardo.

"Let's take the van, I'm not letting you guys outta of my sight, 'till I've gotten the whole story." Said April.

Bebop and Rocksteady then looked at each other.

"You'll get it, remember, The Shredder's still loose." Said Donatello.

They soon went inside the van with Splinter, Dylan and Kyle.

"And probably trucking around in that Techndome again." Said Michelangelo.

"Speaking of the Technodrome, you'll never believe what I found in there." Said Kyle.

"What?" Asked Leonardo.

"It was some kind of alien talking brain." Said Kyle.

The turtles then looked at each other and then laughed.

"Your right we don't believe it." Said Raphael as he was putting away his tears.

"But I did." Said Kyle.

Kyle then looks out the window.

Splinter then notices his son's sad look and places a paw on his shoulder.

Kyle then touched Splinter's hand with his and closed his eyes.

 

Later at night Rocksteady and Bebop were still in their cadge.

Something was emerging from the ground.

It was one of the robots that released the animals.

It then destroyed the bars with his lasers like the last time.

Bebop then snorted as they got out.

"What took ya so long?" Asked Bebop.

"Me Shredder wants to have a little talk with you." Said the robot as it wrapped it's vine to hold them.

"You couldn't maybe, put us back in that cadge back there, would ya?" Asked Rocksteady as Bebop nodded.

The robots then dragged them underground.


	6. A Thing About Rats

Kyle knelt beside the wooden bed, gazing worriedly at Splinter as he slept.

He sighed and stood up, wishing he could do more than stare at the brown rat and wait for him to wake up.

"How's he doing?" Asked Michelangelo worriedly.

"Exhausted, but alive." Replied Kyle.

"No internal injuries from what I can tell." Said Dylan.

"He'll be fine." Said April as she assured.

"He just needs sleep." Said April.

The Turtles still didn't look pleased; in fact, they looked absolutely steamed as they left the room to let their master sleep.

Kyle and Dylan followed them out to the entrance to the lair and into the sewers.

"Shredder must pay for this." Said Leonardo as he growled.

"I'd like to douse him with that mutagen and turn him into a mutant hamster!" Yelled Raphael as he agreed.

"He'll pay all right." Said Donatello as he nodded.

"By turning Splinter back into a human being." Said Donatello.

"Stay with him, April." Said Leonardo softly into the lair.

"Come on!" Yelled Raphael as he urged.

"Let's find that Technodrome!" Yelled Raphael as he and the others ran towards the door.

"Hold up!" Yelled Kyle, stopping the boys.

"In what universe is that a good idea?" Asked Kyle as he was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Kyle, you saw what Shredder did to Splinter!" Yelled Leonardo as he pointed out.

"All I saw was Shredder dragging Splinter off." Said Kyle.

"Then I saw him with you guys. Nothing more nothing less." Said Kyle.

"Kyle, Shredder cannot get away with this!" Yelled Raphael stomped his foot in determination.

"Revenge is not the answer." Said Kyle.

"Normally, I would be all for battling it out with the Shredder. But not now, when it's so soon after the battle. We can't risk it." Said Kyle.

"Kyle, you should stay here." Said Donatello as he suggested.

"Shredder obviously has some interest in you and we can't risk you getting hurt. That wouldn't be fair." Said Donatello.

"Fair?" Said Kyle as he scoffed.

"Was it fair when Splinter pushed me out of the way so Shredder's robot wouldn't capture me? Was it fair when you guys forced me to stay behind to watch Splinter while you fought?" Asked Kyle In anger

The Turtles fell silent for a while.

"Kyle, we have to do this." Replied Michelangelo.

"We owe it to Splinter to change him back to his original form." Said Leonardo as he explained.

"He took care of us and practically raised us and you. He doesn't deserve to live underground, away from people, from a warm home, from the light of the sun." Said Leonardo.

"He may be a ninja master." Said Raphael.

"But he's still human…in a sense." Said Raphael.

Kyle sighed.

"Fine. Do what you believe is right. But I'm staying with Splinter. I can look after and protect him." Said Kyle.

"Maybe I should stay too." Said Dylan.

"Well it would be fun to talk to someone who isn't a so called comedian." Said Kyle as he was gesturing to Raphael.

"Oh, Ha, ha." Said Raphael as he rolled his eyes.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Said Raphael as he and the others began to walk out.

Kyle then smirked while Dylan chuckled and returned to the lair.

They walked over to Splinter's bedside, staring at him with a concerned look.

He lay on his stomach, using his arms for a pillow, and snored softly.

He looked peaceful, but his twitching eyes and trouble groans made Kyle think he was having nightmares about Tang Shen.

"I think they have some tea in the kitchen." Said April as she offered kindly.

"You want any?" Asked April.

"I suppose I could try it." Said Dylan as he stood up.

"Kyle?" Asked April.

Kyle shook his head.

April only sighed and disappeared into the kitchen to find the tea with Dylan.

Kyle sat, cross-legged, at the head of the bed and began to draw in his book.

He sketched his father, brothers, April and Dylan.

He even drew some rooms from the lair he sat in.

"I got the tea!" Yelled April cheerfully.

But when they entered the room, they found Kyle slumped over on the bed, using the side of the bed for a pillow and sleeping soundly.

April only smiled and set the tea down, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Never in my life have I met a boy like you, Hamato Kyle." Said April with a smirk.

She found an old blanket and gently draped it over Kyle's shoulders before sneaking from the room to drink her tea in the kitchen.

 

The Technodrome then ran over an underground city and destroyed it.

It Later stopped.

A Drill later came out and drilled it's way to the surface.

It later went to an abandoned house.

The door then opened and Shredder came out.

He later placed a box on the table.

"Now to find a new source of my technical equipment." Said Shredder.

He later pushed a button and multiple electronic bugs later came out and flew away.

The later exited the house.

Later a man with blonde hair and wearing a lab coat then placed a rat in the maze.

The rat begins to run in the maze.

"The rat will follow it's nose to the end of the maze." Said the blonde.

He later pulls out a remote control.

"Now watch how my Mouser follows it's nose to the rat." Said the blonde as he pushed a few buttons on the remote.

Some kind of a white robot with legs and a red eye with jaws begins running.

The rat later finds the cheese and ran off with a piece.

The rat heard the Mouser coming and ran faster.

The Mouser then went to dead end.

It began chewing it's way through the wall.

The man gasped.

It began chewing right through the other walls.

It finds the rat put's it in it's jaws.

"You see, there's no place pests can hide from my Mousers, all I need is a big company to mass produce for me." Said the blonde.

Shredder was then watching.

"In large quantities, they could solve the city's rat problems." Said the blonde.

"Including my problem with a rat named Splinter." Said Shredder to himself as he laughed.

The blonde then looked at a book then at the man.

"So, do you think A Jacks Pest Control would be interested in my invention?" Asked the blonde.

The man then tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well to put it in a single word, Get outta here!" Replied/Yelled the man as he threw the blonde out to the streets.

"Hey, you can't do this to me." Said the blonde as the Mouser was thrown out as well.

"Get rid of all rat, huh?" Asked the man as he stepped out the door.

"What are you crazy?, you wanna drive me out of business?" Asked the man as he slammed the door.

The blonde then picked up the Mouser as Shredder walked closer to him.

"The short sighted fool, doesn't know what he's missing." Said Shredder.

"W-W-Who are you?" Asked the blonde in fear.

"Someone who wants to produce your Mousers, on a vast scale." Replied Shredder.

"Well it's about time, someone discovered me." Said the blonde as he walked with the Shredder.

 

The turtles were surrounded by pipes.

"Man, we are lostolla." Said Michelangelo.

"This stinks, we haven't seen a trace of the Technodrome all day." Said Raphael.

"We've got to keep searching, while we still have the upper hand." Said Donatello.

"You call this the upper hand?" Asked Raphael as he looked around their surroundings.

"We got the Shredder on the run, Raphael." Replied Donatello.

"And he's the key to returning Master Splinter to his Human form." Said Leonardo as he began crawling through the huge crack in the wall.

 

The blonde then looked around.

"What a dump, I thought you said you had a big business?" Asked the blonde.

"I do, in fact it's enormous." Replied Shredder.

A module then came up to the surface with Bebop and Rocksteady on it while carrying bags with parts inside.

"With this, you can start a Master Control for the Mousers." Said Shredder.

"Master Control?, what's wrong with this?" Asked the blonde.

"By dawn, I will have constructed hundreds of these robots, it will take massive amount of Computer power to run them all." Replied Shredder.

Rocksteady then nodded and snorted.

"So get to work." Said Rocksteady.

Bebop and Rocksteady then dropped the computer parts at the blonde's feet.

"In a few hours Baxter Stockman, your will rule the city, not a single rodent will survive." Said Shredder as he entered the module.

The module then closed the door and went down.

"Hmm, that guy must have A Thing About Rats." Said Baxter as he puts his hands to his hips.

 

The turtles then stopped at a ladder.

"Let's check up there." Said Donatello.

"Donatello, the Technodrome isn't up, it's down." Said Michelangelo.

"At this point, anything's worth a try." Said Leonardo.

Raphael then began to climb up.

"I hope this leads to someplace interesting." Said Raphael as he looks down.

He then opened a hatchet to reveal some kind of subway station.

"Nope I thought not." Said Raphael as he looked around.

Michelangelo then came up.

"Uh, Raphael?" Asked Michelangelo.

A train was heading towards them.

"Duck!" Yelled Michelangelo.

He then pushed Raphael down.

The train then went past them.

Michelangelo and Raphael then crashed into Leonardo and Donatello to the ground.

"This is not my idea of a good time." Said Raphael.

 

Shredder was then working on the Mousers.

"Analysis of Mouser complete." Said a computer voice.

"Ready to complete replication progress." Said the computer.

Shredder then looks at Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Bebop, Rocksteady, activate the machinery." Said Shredder.

Soon Krang's voice came on the radio

"Shredder, I want to talk to you." Said Krang.

Shredder then banged his fist on the counsel and went to see Krang.

"What is it this time?" Asked Shredder impatiently.

Krang then groaned.

"Why are you wasting time building mousetraps?, when you have yet to provide me with a body?!" Asked/Yelled Krang.

"My problem is more urgent, Hamato Yoshi and his accursed turtles and those boys will ruin us if there not-" Replied Shredder but was cut off by Kyle.

"Bah, there would be no problem if I had a body." Said Krang as he croaked.

"This is my fight, I must have the honour of defeating them." Said Shredder as he crossed his arms and walked away.

"Saki, come back here!" Yelled Krang.

But Shredder didn't.

"Twice those turtles defeated you Saki, I hope you keep defeating again and again, and keep failing, until at last you have no choice but to give me a body!" Yelled Krang through his lungs, if he had any.

Soon more Mousers were made.

Bebop then picked one up and gave it to Shredder.

"Excellent, an exact reproduction, perfect down to the last detail." Said Shredder as a machine arm began putting Stockman's logo on the Mousers' feet.

Shredder then walked over to Rocksteady.

"We got twelve done already." Said Rocksteady.

"I should wait 'till the first batch is done but no, I can't wait to try them out." Said Shredder as he activated a computer.

"They will succeeded where you mutants have failed me." Said Shredder.

Rocksteady then gulped.

"Seek out Hamato Yoshi, and destroy him." Said Shredder as an image of Splinter came and Shredder then laughed.

The Mousers then left the Technodrome.

 

The turtles was still looking for the Technodrome and was walking on a pipe.

"I don't get it, we toured this whole burg, and no Technodrome." Said Michelangelo.

A pipe then began to broke as Raphael stands on it and he fell down while yelling.

"Raphael!" Yelled Leonardo in worry.

"Somebody toss me a rope?" Asked Raphael.

A pipe that Raphael was holding onto then broke and water soon splashed on Raphael's face.

"There not paying me enough to take this kind of abuse." Said Raphael. (A/N: There will be breaking the forth wall moments in the fanfiction as well.)

 

Kyle then had a nightmare on Splinter as a human and his mother and the Shredder.

Kyle bolted upright, breathing hard and gripping the mattress of the bed he used as a pillow.

"Dad." Said Kyle as he breathed in and out.

"Are you all right, Kyle?" Asked Splinter in worry.

Kyle looked up and noticed that Splinter finally woke up, now sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at him worriedly.

Kyle felt an involuntary shudder when he remembered the dream.

"I'm okay." Replied Kyle as he lied.

"Just a nightmare." Said Kyle as he closed his eyes.

"Well, look who's finally up." Said April as she smiled as she walked in, carrying her purse.

"How are you feeling?" Asked April.

"A little better." Replied Splinter as he was stretching his stiff muscles.

"Oroku Saki gave me quite a going over." Said Splinter.

"Listen, I gotta go." Said April as she was looking around in her purse.

"I haven't been home since I met you guys. I gotta check my mail; get girled up; see if I still have a job." Said April.

"Of course." Said Splinter as he nodded.

"I hope we haven't interfered too much with your life, April." Said Splinter.

"Oh, only totally." Said April as she giggled.

"Tell those four turtle boys I'll be back soon!" Yelled April as she walked from the lair, humming as she did.

Dylan then went to the others while looking at April leaving.

"Same as Sally, sassy yet sweet." Said Dylan as he remembers Sonic and Sally's arguments.

"Indeed." Said Splinter as he nodded.

"She has only been with us for a few days, but I know April is a very good friend." Said Splinter.

Dylan went silent for a moment.

He bowed to Splinter, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"I apologize for not doing more to help you, I don't know what Shredder did to hurt you, but I know I should've been there to help, I failed you, and I am sorry for that." Said Dylan.

"Dylan , you did nothing of the sort." Said Splinter as he assured, and gently coaxing him to stand up straight.

"You managed to get the turtles help me and Kyle, your devotion is commendable." Said Splinter with a smile.

Dylan frowned, not looking into Splinter's eyes.

"I put it upon myself to protect this family after my first one was cruelly taken away from me. Even if I'm in another dimension, that responsibility still falls on my shoulders." Said Dylan as he remembers Sir Charles Hedgehog getting robotiziced.

Splinter then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dylan, I sense much darkness and pain within you." Said Splinter as he gently took his shoulders in his paws and steered him towards a couple tatami mats.

He lifted two pieces of white cloth and tied one of them around his forehead.

He tied the second one around Dylan's forehead.

"Meditate with me. Perhaps some peacefulness will calm you." Said Splinter as he sat down and crossed his arms.

Dylan then notices a picture of a beautiful woman wearing a Japanese dress. (Just image 2003 Tang Shen in the 87 version)

"Is that Tang Shen?" Asked Dylan as he pointed at the picture.

Splinter then looks at the picture and sighs.

"Yes." Said Splinter as he picked up the photo.

He then looks at the picture and then sighed through his nose.

Kyle then looks over Splinter's shoulder.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Asked Kyle.

"Since that day." Replied Splinter with anger.

But he then puts down the picture and hugs Kyle.

"But you are my main priority." Said Splinter as he closed his eyes.

"But dad, I'm-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Splinter.

"I know, 'your old enough to defend yourself', but as a father I still get worried about you, no matter how old you are." Said Splinter as he lets go of Kyle.

Soon Splinter and Kyle sat down and meditated.

Dylan sighed through his nose and sat cross-legged a few feet in front of Splinter.

He rested his hands in her lap and closed his eyes.

But every time he did, flashes of his nightmare came back to haunt him.

The concurring of Mobius; the pollution that burned his lungs; the pain from watching his father turned into a robot; the crackling and rumbling of burning debris…

"Wait, that's not burning debris." Thought Dylan as he realized.

"That's something in the walls." Thought Dylan as he opened her eyes and looked around, listening to the scratches and the rumbles coming from the stones.

Splinter and Kyle opened their eyes as well, and they both listened closely to unfamiliar sounds.

"What is that?" Asked Kyle as he muttered.

"I'm not sure." Replied Splinter as he also murmured.

Dylan's eyes widened when a section of the wall collapsed and the Mousers emerged from the hole.

The robots barely stood as tall as Miwa's knee, but their sleek white and black bodies made her nervous for some reason.

"What they heck are those things?" Asked Dylan as he was pulling out a scythe from the wall.

"I do not know." Splinter said, grabbing his walking stick and raising it like a bat. "But it cannot be good."

Dylan jumped when one of the robots snapped at his foot.

He swiftly kicked it like a soccer ball, sending the robot flying into the wall and causing it to explode.

"Ouch! Why are all your enemies made of metal?!" Asked/Yelled Dylan.

Where'd these guys come from anyway?" Asked Kyle as more kept coming.

"I would imagine only one person who would outwardly attack my home." Replied Splinter as he growled.

"Oh why am I not surprised?" Asked Dylan as he groaned.

"So, Oroku Saki is reduced to sending machines after me?" Asked Splinter to himself as he growled, whacking one of the robots aside with his staff.

Kyle flung his shuriken, but it did nothing to stop the robots from coming.

He stabbed his Tanto into them, a much more effective method of shutting them down, but whenever he destroyed one two more took its place.

One soon bit Kyle on the arm.

Kyle then yelled.

Splinter then looks and ran towards him.

"GET OFF HIM!" Yelled Splinter as he wacked the Mouser off Kyle.

Kyle soon clutched his arm.

"You all right?" Asked Dylan as he swiped more Mousers with the scythe.

"I'm fine." Replied Kyle as he picked up his Tanto.

Splinter swung his staff, knocking more robots aside, but had to jump to a clear spot when the robots closed in.

One robot, however, jumped up and hit Splinter's foot, causing him to hit the ground hard.

Dylan kicked a robot away, only to wince when his foot started throbbing.

"Man, I'm going to have such bruises after this!" Yelled Dylan.

"Where are the guys when you need them?" Asked Kyle.

Splinter didn't have time to answer; he was too busy punching robots aside when they jumped towards his face and throat.

Suddenly, a bō staff smashed a robot to pieces.

A katana sliced one in half and a nunchaku whacked a robot to cause it to explode.

"Hang on, Master Splinter!" Yelled Leonardo, jumping up and swinging on a pipe.

"Somebody call for a turtle?" Asked Raphael as he laughed as he followed Leonardo's lead.

"It's about time!" Yelled/Replied Dylan as he snapped, leaping up to Raphael.

The red-banded turtle wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close while he swung back to join his brothers.

He drew his sais and stabbed two robots in the head, knocking them together and causing them to fall to pieces.

Dylan unsheathed the scythe and sliced a few robots to pieces.

"Get off of my bō!" Yelled Donatello as he snapped at a couple robots when they bit onto his staff.

"Rock and roll!" Yelled Michelangelo as he laughed, swinging a couple robots around and smashing them.

"Would you focus?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle as he snapped, drop kicking a robot into the ceiling.

Within seconds, the robots became nothing more than piles of wire, metal, and a little motor oil.

"All right, who's gonna clean up this mess?" Asked Raphael as he complained as the guys sheathed their weapons.

"Where'd these metal maniacs come from?" Asked Michelangelo wondered, looking over a destroyed robot head.

"Where do you think, Michelangelo?" Asked/Replied Raphael as he scoffed.

Donatello picked up a broken foot and looked at the stamp on the bottom.

" 'Trademark Baxter Stockman Inventions'." Said Donatello as he read.

"What kind of idiot puts his name on a death machine?" Asked Donatello.

"An idiot with an ego problem?" Asked/Replied Raphael.

Raphael suggested, looking over the Mouser's head.

"I don't know who Baxter Stockman is, but I can practically smell the Shredder behind all this." Said Donatello as he looked through the Mousers.

"Oh great!" Yelled Raphael as he groaned.

"The guy we haven't seen any sign of all day!" Yelled Raphael in annoyance.

Leonardo knelt to the robots, analyzing the pieces of the Mousers that tried to kill Splinter, Kyle and Dylan.

He started digging through the broken pieces for clues.

"We must find this Baxter Stockman first,through him, we find the Shredder." Said Leonardo.

"Guys, if Shredder is really behind this, do we really want to go looking for him?" Asked Kyle.

"No doubt he has plenty more of these robot things ready to use." Said Dylan.

"We can take them down easy." Said Raphael as he assured.

"Finding Shredder is our top priority." Said Raphael.

"I hope he's easier to scope out than the Technodrome was." Said Michelangelo.

"Yeah. All we've got on him is a name." Said Donatello as he agreed.

"I feel we need April's skills as a reporter for this." Said Splinter as he was leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"I suggest you pay her a visit at her apartment." Said Splinter.

"You better come with us, Master Splinter." Said Leonardo as he suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want any of those bigmouths putting the bite on you again." Said Michelangelo as he agreed.

"Don't you think we should track these things back to their source?" Asked Kyle.

"That's what we're doing." Said Donatello as they left the lair.

"We find Stockman, the creator of these robots, we find Shredder." Said Donatello.

Dylan sighed.

"I still think it's a bad idea; if Shredder's sending robots after Splinter, he'll send them after us too, and those things give me bruises." Said Dylan as he rubbed his feet.

"It could be worse." Said Michelangelo as he shrugged.

"How?" Asked Dylan.

"From what I've seen, most of your enemies are made of metal, I have bruises on my knuckles and my feet from fighting them, Which brings up another question: why is it that every time I hit something metal in this dimension it explodes so easily?" Asked Dylan.

The Turtles exchanged looks before shrugging.

 

In the Technodrome the Shredder then got a message on his computer.

"Non-functioning?!" Asked/Yelled Shredder as he walked towards to the computer.

"All twelve Mousers are out of commission?!" Asked/Yelled Shredder.

"Those turtles!" Yelled Shredder as he slammed his fist into the counsel.

"No matter, they maybe be able to take on twelve Mousers, but they'll never be able to defeat twelve hundred!" Yelled Shredder as he laughed.

 

April sighed as she walked from the bathroom, brushing out her damp hair.

"I've been hanging out in the sewers too long. Running around with mutant turtles; chasing killers under the city; I had almost forgotten what real life was like." Said April as she dried her hair.

The doorbell then rang.

April raised an eyebrow.

"Who in the world could that be?" Asked April as she walked over to the door.

She pulled the door open and her eyes widened when she saw seven familiar figures: four turtles in ninja gear, a rat in magenta kimono, a young Japanese boy and their new friend.

"Could we interest you in a subscription to 'Turtles Home Companion'?" Asked Raphael as he teased as the others waved.

"Oh no!" Yelled April as she groaned and covered her eyes.

She hurriedly pushed the door open to let in the ninjas.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you get here? Did anyone see you come in?" Asked April hurriedly as she close the door before anyone can see.

"Any special order you want those questions answer in?" Asked Raphael.

"Yes, quickly!" Replied April as she snapped.

"Looking for Baxter Stockman, by the sewers, and no, does that clear things up?" Asked Donatello as he was ticking off the points on his fingers

"I can't remember what I asked." Replied April as she was plopping down on her couch.

"We're looking for the genius who built this." Said Michelangelo as he was holding up the Mouser's head.

"His name is Baxter Stockman." Said Leonardo.

"That's all you've got to go on?" Asked April in confusion.

"A name?" Asked April.

"We think he's working with the Shredder." Replied Leonardo as he was bouncing the Mouser's head off his arm a few times.

"He's our only key to tracking down the Technodrome." Said Leonardo as he stopped bouncing the Mouser's head

"Well, I can see what my computer turns up." Said April as she saw Raphael picking up a paiting of a toaster.

"Put that back, Raphael!" Yelled April.

Raphael looked over the picture of the toaster.

"Where do you plug this thing in?" Asked Raphael as he looks at her.

April sighed and led Splinter to her guest room.

"Splinter, why don't you rest in the bedroom?" Asked April as she kept the door open.

Splinter then went inside.

"The rest of you try to stay out of trouble!" Yelled April before she went into her office.

"Roger, April!" Yelled Raphael.

"You promise?" Asked April from the other side of the door.

"We promise, April." Replied The Turtles.

"Why is it I don't quite believe you guys?" Asked April in nervousness as she sighed.

She disappeared into what they assumed was an office while Splinter shut the door to the bedroom.

"You guys heard her." Said Kyle.

"No trouble." Said Dylan.

"Guys, we'll be fine." Said Donatello as he started messing with April's phone.

Kyle then groaned while Dylan rolled his eyes and saw Kyle moved to April's balcony, jumping up and sitting on the railing.

Dylan then ran up to him.

"Mind telling me what your doing?" Asked Dylan.

"I can't wait for April to find something on this Baxter Stockman." Replied Kyle as he looked down.

"If he is the key to find the Technodrome, I have to find him." Said Kyle.

Kyle then looks at Dylan.

"And don't think about trying to stop me." Said Kyle.

"I'm not going to try to stop you." Said Dylan.

Kyle was about to jump as he got a surprise answer.

"I'm going with you." Said Dylan.

"What?" Asked Kyle in shock.

"Well obviously I was brought to your dimension for a reason, and that's by stopping your enemies." Said Dylan as he crossed his arms.

"But Dylan, you heard my dad, Shredder is a dangerous and cunning man." Said Kyle.

"So does Dr Robotnik but you don't see me running in fear." Countered Dylan.

Kyle then looks at him and closes his eyes.

"All right then, let's find the Shredder." Said Kyle as Dylan silently cheered.

Michelangelo then ran to a fridge.

"Wonder if there's anything eat in this joint?" Asked Michelangelo as he opened the fridge.

He then sees a lot of frozen Pizzas.

"Rock, instant Pizza!" Yelled Michelangelo in excitement.

He then took one out and tried to take a bite but failed and looks at it.

April then walked to her computer.

"Let's see if the news room files have anything on this guy." Said April as she browed around.

Donatello was then messing with her phone.

"April, this is Burne in the studio, where are you, your due in ten minutes for the Broadcast." Said/Asked Burne as Donatello was messing with the dials.

April then found something on Baxter Stockman.

"Got him!" Yelled April.

"April, this is Burne, where are you, what's happening with your story, call me." Said Burne.

Raphael was inside the bathroom holding a bottle.

"Essene of Jelly Bean bubble bath, add one capful to running water." Said Raphael as he rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, one capful, huh?" Asked Raphael as he took April's hat.

April soon printed Baxter's picture.

She soon leaves her office.

"Hey team, I'm-" Said April as she was shocked at what she saw.

"Aye, aye, aye!" Yelled April in shock.

"Leonardo, what are you doing?!" Asked/Yelled April as she saw Leonardo throwing things at her toaster painting.

"Target Practice." Replied Leonardo as he looks at her.

Smoke began to came as April yelled.

Michelangelo then back to the living room with a burned Pizza in his hand.

"Uh, Pizza's ready." Said Michelangelo.

Water then came through the door with Raphael in it.

"Ye haw!" Yelled Raphael.

April soon fell down with the water.

She soon stood up while gasping for air while coughing.

"I thought I told you guys to stay out of trouble!" Yelled April as she snapped with suds and bath water dripping from her hair and bathrobe.

"We aren't in any trouble." Said Donatello.

"That's what you think!" Yelled April as she growled and stood up.

She held up the information she got on Baxter Stockman.

"Here, I found Baxter Stockman's address, why don't you go there and do some damage?" Asked April.

"Hey come on, we weren't doin' anything bad." Replied Michelangelo.

"Yeah, Dylan and Kyle will vouch for us." Said Raphael.

"Right Kyle? Dylan?" Asked Leonardo.

Everyone turned to the balcony, but only saw the open night air.

"Where'd they go?" Asked Leonardo wondered aloud.

 

Baxter was then putting the finishing touches on the Master Control with the Foot Solders.

"There, it's done, and I'm leaving." Said Baxter.

Shredder then came up to the surface and stopped Baxter from leaving.

"Don't you wish to see the fruits of your labour?" Asked Shredder.

"No, I'm tired, I haven't slept all night." Replied Baxter.

"Oh, very well, go." Said Shredder as he pointed to the exit.

Baxter then left.

Shredder then looks over at two of the Foot Soldiers.

"He knows too much, put him out of the way, take the Turtle Seeking Cycle." Said Shredder as the Foot Solders left

Kyle and Dylan continued to find Shredder until they arrived at an old, run-down mansion downtown, standing on a hill and surrounded by a stone and iron fence.

They watched as Baxter disappeared appeared outside and went to a van and drove off.

They hurried up the hill and ducked down below the steps.

She crawled up the stairs to the front door, looking all around to see if anyone saw her. She slowly took the door handle and twisted it; the door opened easily. Miwa carefully stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and snuck through the house. She winced a little as the floorboards creaked beneath her feet, wishing the house wasn't so old.

They soon heard a computer whirling somewhere/

They darted down the hall and to the stairs.

They hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and stayed close to the wall to avoid detection.

The Foot Soldiers seemed to disappear, but they focused more on the lights coming from the room down the hall.

They carefully peered through the doorway.

The room, however, looked mostly empty and run-down like the rest of the house, save for the giant machine in the corner, a large metal structure pushed right through the floor, and Shredder at the controls of the machine.

 

The turtles were then walking down the streets.

"Man, April sure was mad." Said Michelangelo.

"Oh well, you know woman." Said Donatello.

"No we don't, she's the first one we ever met." Said Raphael.

Leonardo then stood on a fence.

"Stick to business, we gotta find this Baxter Stockman person." Said Leonardo.

"I hope he hasn't had time to build any more of those little machines." Said Donatello.

 

Shredder was then looking at the Mousers.

"Now, my children!" Yelled Shredder as he laughed evilly as he worked the controls.

"Seek out Hamato Yoshi, the four turtles, and that newswoman April O'Neil! Destroy them all!" Yelled Shredder.

He sighed in content.

"It feels so good to be so bad." Said Shredder as the Mousers left the Technodrome.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Asked Kyle with a finger in his chin.

Dylan then rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother. It's like when Robotnik has a plan to destroy my cousin, Sonic." Said Dylan.

Kyle pulled out two shuriken and flung them.

Shredder jumped when they pierced the machine, dangerously close to his hand.

He spun around just as Dylan roundhouse kicked his head hard enough to send him flying to one side.

Kyle quickly examined the controls, staring at the blinking lights and the screens that made no sense to him.

He turned when Shredder charged for him, and he blocked a couple of his attacks before sweeping his legs and forcing him to the ground.

Shredder, however, jumped back up to his feet and swung his foot around to kick Kyle's head.

He ducked down, causing Shredder to kick the machine instead.

"Ouch!" Yelled Shredder growled, holding his now-throbbing foot.

"Why you little pests!" Yelled Shredder as he pointed at Kyle and Dylan.

"We're pests?" Asked Dylan as he scoffed.

"Look in the mirror, Shredhead." Said Dylan.

Shredder narrowed his eyes, but suddenly dropped his stance and stood straight and tall, crossing his arms.

"Your tongue is quite sharp for someone so young. Exactly who are you?" Asked Shredder.

"Someone from another dimension." Replied Dylan

"I was in another planet called Mobius and was raised by a Hedgehog named Charles, a scientist, then one day a human called Robotnik then took over and turned nearly everyone into robots." Said Dylan.

Shredder nodded musing over the information.

"I see. How interesting. Why are you here?" Asked Shredder.

Kyle narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"Why do you care?" Asked Kyle.

"Just curious." Replied Shredder.

"You are both very interesting, more importantly, I happen to be stalling." Said Shredder

Both their eyes widened.

They felt a presence behind them and turned to face a Foot Ninja sneaking up behind them.

Kyle decapitated the robot ninja in one swift motion, but then something hard collided with his head and he collapsed to the ground, his vision going dark.

 

Baxter then stopped at a apartment and left the van.

He was about to enter the door when he saw a shadow and turned around.

He soon saw the four Foot Soldiers.

He then sighed.

"What do you want, now?" Asked Baxter.

The Foot Soldiers then walked closer to him while holding guns.

"Time to take out the garbage!" Yelled Donatello as he jumped from a lamp post with a trashcan and placed it one of the Foot Soldiers.

He later kicked one from behind.

Michelangelo then threw a grappling hook to the other two and tied them up.

"Your no match for Michelangelo, master of the manreeke kasseri." Said Michelangelo.

One Foot Soldier then walked slowly to him.

Michelangelo then laughed.

"And your no match for Raphael, master of the manhole cover." Said Raphael as he placed the manhole to the Foot Soldier's chest.

It later fell into the sewer.

"What a sucker." Said Raphael.

He later placed the manhole cover to the sewer.

Baxter then widen his eyes.

"Okay bub, let's chat." Said Raphael.

They soon tied Baxter to a lamp post.

Michelangelo then checked him.

He then found his remote.

"You wanna clue us in on what this is?" Asked Michelangelo.

"It's the remote control for my Mousers." Replied Baxter.

"Do you have anymore of these Mousers?" Asked Leonardo as he walked over.

"No, but the Shredder has, hundreds of them." Replied Baxter.

"And where is the Shredder now?" Asked Leonardo.

"I'll never talk." Replied Baxter as he shook his head.

Raphael then walked over.

"Yeah, well you better, or else I'm gonna get sarcastic." Said Raphael as he held his Sai to Baxter's throat and showed his teeth.

"He's in an old mansion, on Breen street near tenth, he's got a Master Control for all the Mousers there." Said Baxter quickly as he sighed when Raphael took away the Sai.

"See nothing beats cutting whipped." Said Raphael as he puts the Sai away.

"Breen Streets all the way downtown." Said Leonardo.

"Yeah, how are we gonna get there in time?" Asked Michelangelo.

They soon saw Baxter's van.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Raphael.

Raphael then opened the back door and went inside.

The rest soon followed.

"Field Generator, Frequency tracers." Said Donatello as he looked around the gadgets inside the van.

"You know, we could use some of this junk." Said Michelangelo.

Michelangelo then went to Driver Side while Raphael went to the Passenger side.

"Gee Michelangelo, I didn't know you could drive." Said Raphael.

Michelangelo then started the van.

"I can't!" Yelled Michelangelo as he was driving the van clumsily.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Uh, guys, has it occurred to you just how easy those Mousers found Splinter?" Asked Donatello.

"So what?" Asked/Replied Raphael.

"So if there are hundreds of them now." Donatello.

They soon looked at each other and realized.

"April and Splinter!" Yelled all of them.

Michelangelo soon turned the van around.

"Hurry, Michelangelo, hurry!" Yelled Leonardo as he urged.

"If Shredder's got hundreds of those mousers, they're probably already at April's by now!" Yelled Leonardo in worry.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Yelled Michelangelo as he insisted.

"This thing isn't as fast as it looks!" Yelled Michelangelo as he pressed on the gas.

"Raphael, any sign of Kyle or Dylan?" Asked Leonardo.

Raphael looked all around as he leaned out the window.

He pulled himself back in the van and sat on the seat.

"Nothing. I just don't get it; how does someone just disappear out of thin air?" Asked Raphael as he looks out again.

"Kyle's not like any ninja and Dylan isn't someone we've met." Replied Leonardo as he reminded them.

"And that's saying something considering how few ninjas we've met, I think it would be pretty easy for them to blend with the shadows."

"I got a bad feeling about Kyle and Dylan." Said Donatello worriedly.

"They've been gone for too long." Said Donatello as he also looked out the window.

"You don't think they'd go after Shredder, do you?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Splinter told us not to run into battle so quickly." Said Raphael as he pointed out.

"I bet you anything they did some digging and they found something we didn't." Said Raphael.

"But now I bet their in trouble." Said Leonardo as he sighed.

"We gotta find them." Said Leonardo.

"Come on, this is Kyle and Dylan we're talking about." Said Raphael as he assured.

"If I know Kyle, he's kicking butt and not even breaking a sweat." Said Raphael with a smile.

 

April was then mopping up what was left of the mess the turtles left.

"There, it's nice to have a little peace and quiet." Said April.

She soon heard something rumbling on her wall and looks at it.

It was then getting chewed.

She soon ran towards Splinter in bed.

"Uh, Splinter, Splinter, wake up." Said April as she shook him.

Splinter then woke up.

"What's the matter, April?" Asked Splinter.

"I think's somethings trying to eat this apartment." Replied April.

She soon ran towards the main door, only to be filled with Mousers.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong Apartment!" Yelled April as she slammed the door in their faces.

"We must arm ourselves." Said Splinter as he catches up.

The Mousers came through the wall.

Splinter then raised his arms while April raised a frying pan and rolling pin.

More soon came through the wall.

April managed to take down four coming towards her.

Splinter manages to slap two of them away while yelling.

More was soon coming as they kept taking down more.

"I fear, we're about to join our ancestors, April!" Yelled Splinter.

"It's been swell knowing ya Splinter." Said April.

The turtles then burst through the glass door.

"Outta my way, big mouth!" Yelled Raphael as he kicked one.

Donatello soon wacked away three with his bo.

"Four!" Yelled Donatello.

Michelangelo then came through the door and wacked away many with his Nunchucks.

Soon while the turtles were destroying the Mousers, the apartment was starting to collapse.

"I don't like the sound of that, one bit!" Yelled Donatello.

They soon saw the glass door.

"The ropes!" Yelled Leonardo.

They soon grabbed the ropes while Splinter held onto Michelangelo while April held onto Raphael.

The Apartment soon collapsed to the ground.

"Boy, they sure don't build 'em like they used too." Said April.

"Where's Kyle and Dylan?" Asked Splinter as he does not see his son or friend.

"We think they may have gone after the Shredder." Replied Leonardo.

"What?!" Asked/Yelled Splinter.

"We, what are we hangin' around here for?, let's go find the Shredder." Said Raphael as he and the others moved.

They soon found the abandoned mansion Baxter mentioned.

"Here's the mansion, like Stockman said." Said Donatello.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Raphael as he shrugged his shoulders.

Donatello soon left the van.

"With the equipment in the van, I can make this thing powerful enough to control all the Mousers." Said Donatello.

"But it won't do any good, unless we shut down the Master Control in that old dump." Said Donatello as April let Splinter out of the van.

"Somebody's gonna have to get in there and put it out of commission." Said Donatello.

"C'mon troops, let's do it." Said Raphael as he and Leonardo left the van.

Michelangelo then walked over to Raphael.

"Hang on, one turtle will have a better chance then three." Said Michelangelo.

Raphael then puts his arm around Michelangelo.

"Well have fun, drops us along if anything interesting happens." Said Raphael.

"You could've have tried to talk me out of it ya know." Said Michelangelo as Raphael rolled his eyes.

Michelangelo then crawled to a gate on the ground.

He then later opened it and went inside.

He continued to crawl 'till he found a vent.

He soon opened it and went inside.

He later pushed open a vent from a wall and got out, with a little struggle.

"Now to find the Master Control." Said Michelangelo

Kyle and Dylan wearily blinked their eyes open and shook their head to rid the dizziness.

They tried to sit up when they found her arms pinned behind them and their legs refused to move.

When their vision cleared, they found their arms chains behind them to the backrest of a wooden chair and their ankles chained to the chair legs.

They looked all around, finding themselves in the same room that the machine rested.

Dylan felt a cloth over his and Kyle's mouth, indicating Shredder gagged them.

"Good evening, boys." Said the Shredder.

If Dylan could speak, he would let loose a string of words that would compel his father to wash his mouth out with soap, twice.

"Oh do relax." Said Shredder as he waved him off.

"I won't kill you, you seem to have quite the interesting story, I would love to hear more when I'm finished with Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles." Said Shredder

Kyle growled, glaring harshly at Shredder when he turned his back to him.

He struggled against his bonds, but he remained stuck tight.

Either Shredder had good knot tying skills or about two or three padlocks kept the chains in place.

He desperately wished he could somehow cut through the chains, but soon realized his Tantos disappeared.

Suddenly, his sharp ears picked up soft squeaking of floorboards, and he remained still to listen.

"Someone's coming up the stairs." Thought Kyle ashe realized.

They're sneaking….the guys!" Thought Kyle.

Shredder must've heard the speaking as well; he grabbed a gun from the corner and slowly made his way to the door.

The wood swung open, and both Kyle and Dylan's eyes widened when Michelangelo stepped inside.

Shredder quickly leaped forward and pressed the gun barrel to the turtle's nose, halting him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, Turtle Boy." Said Shredder as he growled.

Michelangelo looked past Shredder and noticed both Kyle and Dylan chained to the chair in the corner.

"Kyle, Dylan! You two are here!" Yelled Michelangelo.

They both tried to speak, but the gag over their mouth only allowed muffled shouts.

"Don't worry, you two, I'll get you out of there in no time!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"I don't think so." Said Shredder as he chuckled evilly.

He jerked the gun forward, pressing it threateningly against Michelangelo's beak.

"Move." Said Shredder as he pointe towards the chair.

Michelangelo gulped, but obeyed Shredder's orders.

Shredder pushed the turtle out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kyle struggled against his bonds, but his efforts remained futile.

He struggled so hard the chair tipped and he fell to one side.

He groaned and bonked his head against the floor in frustration.

Meanwhile everyone was still waiting.

April then looked at her watch.

Splinter then looks at April as she shrugs.

Minutes later, Shredder returned and went right back to work on the machine.

"So, they're all here." Said Shredder as he was staring at a screen on the machine.

He laughed evilly.

"Time to give my Mousers new orders." Said Shredder as he started typing numbers and pushing buttons, ignoring Kyle and Dylan's constant struggling.

"What kind of idiot am I that I had to get captured like this?" Thought Dylan as he berated himself.

"What's worse, I got Michelangelo captured as well, What am I supposed to do? And while I'm on the subject, what was I listening to Shredder for? It's not like he was making any good points. Then again, he did seem pretty interested in me, I mean, he's keeping me in the same room as him while Michelangelo's tied up somewhere else, why? What is so interesting about me?" Thought Dylan as he asked.

"You called for us, Master Shredder?" Asked Rocksteady as he and Bebop went through the room.

Dylan and Kyle jumped a little when Rocksteady's voice brought his from his thoughts.

He was focused so much on her thinking he never noticed Shredder's mutant henchmen enter the room.

"Yes." Said Shredder as he pointed to Kyle and Dylan.

"Take them back to the Technodrome and put them in a holding cell. I have some questions only they can answer." Said Shredder.

"Yes Master Shredder." Said Bebop as he snorted.

"Come along little boys." Said Bebop as they walked towards them.

Dylan struggled furiously, but the mutant rhino and warthog effortlessly picked them up and carried them to the metal tube-like structure.

A door slid open, and the two mutants carried Kyle and Dylan (still chained to the chair) inside, while unknown to Kyle, Shredder took a sample of his blood.

The door slid shut, and the floor suddenly dropped.

"Oh this just got really, really bad." Thought Kyle as he groaned.

Michelangelo was then struggling to get out the chair he was tied to.

"This is stupid, there's gotta be someway out of these ropes." Said Michelangelo.

He then tired to get out but failed.

He then fell to the ground on his back.

"'Course I could be wrong." Said Michelangelo as he was gasping for breath.

Meanwhile outside more Mousers began coming towards everyone.

"Oh swell, another thousand mouths to feed." Said Raphael.

Donatello then tried pushing the button.

"I just hope Michelangelo managed to shut down the Master Control." Said Donatello.

Meanwhile Michelangelo then managed to lift himself.

"There now all I have to do is-" Said Michelangelo but was cut off.

"Don't move." Said a familiar voice as pink tentacle went to the ropes.

Michelangelo then jumped.

"Don't move!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Huh." Said Michelangelo as he went to see where the voice came from.

Meanwhile the turtles were then struggling to hold off the Mousers.

"That Michelangelo, remind me to give him a stern talking to." Said Raphael as he wagged his finger.

"If we survive this." Said Raphael as he saw more Mousers coming.

Soon Michelangelo was free and saw Krang!.

"Whoa, I've heard of going out of your skull, but you take the cake." Said Michelangelo.

"Listen to me, the room with the Master Control is one flight up, go there and destroy it." Said Krang.

"Wait a minute, why should I believe a talking brain?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Brain?, wait a minute, you're the brain Kyle mentioned." Said Michelangelo.

"There's no time to argue, your friends are in danger, hurry!" Yelled Krang.

Michelangelo then ran off.

Meanwhile the turtles were standing on top of the van.

"I say this was hopeless, but that's too optimistic." Said Raphael.

Shredder was watching them through the computer.

"Farewell accursed Hamato Yoshi." Said Shredder as he waved.

Michelangelo burst through the door, twirling his nunchakus.

"Heads up, Shredder!" Yelled Michelangelo as he laughed.

Shredder then picked up a ray gun and started blasting.

But he moved quickly to avoid the blasts from Shredder's ray gun.

"Oh, big man with a gun!" Yelled Michelangelo as he tossed one of his nunchakus, but it bounced harmlessly off one of Shredder's shoulder pads.

"Come on, fight like a turtle!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Shredder kept firing his gun, but the ninja turtle continued to effortlessly dodge the blasts.

"Missed me by a mile!" Yelled Michelangelo as he taunted, making silly faces to further anger Shredder.

"You impudent idiot!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped angrily, firing blast after blast.

"Come on, Chrome Dome!" Yelled Michelangelo as he taunted again.

"Hit me with your best shot!" Yelled Michelangelo as he was in front of the Mater Control.

"You bet I will!" Yelled Shredder assured, firing one last blast.

But Michelangelo jumped aside just in time, and the blast hit the machine instead.

The machine exploded, now utterly useless, while outside the Mousers then stopped and Shredder shouted in frustration.

"No! No! You'll pay for that!" Yelled Shredder as he started blasting at Michelangelo again, only to miss again and again.

"Will you take an IOU?" Asked Michelangelo as he laughed as he punched through a wall and escaped.

Meanwhile outside the turtles then saw the Mousers stopped.

"Michelangelo did it!" Yelled April in relief.

"All right, let's give those little creeps some new marching orders." Said Donatello as he pushed the buttons on his remote.

The Mousers then walked over to the mansion and started chewing through the walls.

Shredder growled in frustration, but soon the ceiling began to crumble and fall around him.

"Oh no!" Yelled Shredder as he was realizing the building would collapse any minute.

Shredder darted for the tube to the Technodrome.

He dropped the tube/drill down to the Technodrome and stomped out the door to the control room.

"Get this thing moving now!" Yelled Shredder to the two mutants.

"Right, Master Shredder!" Yelled Rocksteady as he nodded.

"And good news: the boys is all locked up!" Yelled Rocksteady.

"Good." Said Shredder as he nodded, monitoring the screens as the Technodrome moved.

"Did you deliver the package as I ordered?" Asked Shredder to Bebop.

"Sure thing, boss." Said Bebop.

"We just dropped it off, just like you said." Said Bebop.

"What's so important about it?" Asked Rocksteady.

Shredder smiled evilly under his mask.

"It is a clear message to an old enemy." Replied Shredder as he laughed.

The Technodrome then moved.

 

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, April, and Splinter watched as the mansion exploded a little bit and then collapsed to rubble and debris.

"Guess they must've hit a gas main." Said Donatello as he shrugged.

"That's the end of the mousers." Said Raphael as he sighed with relief.

"Yes, but what about Michelangelo?" Asked Leonardo worriedly.

The three brothers suddenly rushed to the rubble, calling for the orange-banded turtle as they pushed wood and rocks around to find him.

"If anything's happened to that little twerp I'll—" Said Raphael as he cut himself and his eyes widened when he saw a green foot and hand, sticking out from under a door.

"Oh no!" Yelled Raphael.

He rushed to the door, worried etched across his face.

"Michelangelo, say something! Say something!" Yelled Raphael.

He pushed aside the door…to find a completely unharmed turtle.

"I just love hide-and-seek." Said Michelangelo casually.

"Don't you?" Asked Michelangelo.

Leonardo and Donatello shared a look, but only shrugged it off.

Raphael looked ready to pound his brother, but his attention was drawn to the large, out-of-place hole in the ground.

He stuck his head inside and looked down.

"Well, guess what? The Technodrome's long gone." Said Raphael.

"That Shredder's getting to be a real pain in the tail." Said Donatello as he groaned.

"We need some way to track him." Said Leonardo.

"That van's full of all sorts of surveillance gear." Said Donatello as he pointed out as they headed back to the van.

"If we can rig it up somehow." Said Donatello.

"You know what I saw in that old house?" Asked Michelangelo.

"It was this humongous brain! And it had a mouth and eyes and it talked to me, like Kyle told us!" Yelled Michelangelo as they went inside the van.

"A talking brain, huh?" Asked Raphael disbelievingly.

"Yeah!" Yelled Michelangelo as he insisted.

"Weird, huh?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo, I do believe you've finally had one pizza too many." Said Donatello as he sighed.

Michelangelo opened his mouth to snap at his brothers when his eyes widened.

"Wait!" Yelled Michelangelo as he slammed on the brakes, throwing everyone forward a little and then to the floor.

"Michelangelo!" Yelled Everyone.

"Sorry!" Yelled Michelangelo hurriedly.

"I just remembered something! Kyle and Dylan was in the house too!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Kyle?" Asked Splinter as he repeated worriedly.

"Well, I saw them in the control room with Shredder, chained to a chair." Said Michelangelo as he explained.

"But the last time I went in, they wasn't there." Said Michelangelo sadly.

"She must've gotten out." Said Raphael.

"Or Shredder…" Said Donatello as he gulped at the thought.

"No, I bet you anything Miwa got out." Said Leonardo as he assured.

"He must have a had a device that lets him travel dimensions, he must've gotten out and used it to travel to another dimension." Said Donatello.

"With Kyle?" Asked Donatello.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

April's phone broke the silence, and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?, hey Irma, working the night shift again? what?, a package for me? from who? uh, okay I'll be there in a sec." Said April as she hung up.

"Can we stop by the newsroom?, My friend Irma says a package was left for me." Asked April.

Michelangelo nodded and turned to April's directions.

Thankfully, the station was close to the mansion, and they reached it in minutes.

April ran inside and came out a few minutes later with a brown package in her hands.

She joined the Turtles and Splinter inside the van and Michelangelo started driving back towards the lair.

"There's a note here." Said April as she held up the envelope.

"'Deliver to April O'Neil immediately'." Said April as she read.

"What's in the package?" Asked Raphael.

April opened the brown paper and stared at its contents. She showed everyone the two Tantos and a piece of Dylan's shirt.

"Those are Kyle's." Said Leonardo as he realized.

"Those are the Tantos she uses." Said Leonardo.

"And that's Dylan's part of his shirt." Said Donatello as he added.

April stared at the contents of the mysterious package.

"So…that means…." Said April slowly.

"It is very likely that both Kyle and Dylan is no longer with us." Said Splinter as he sighed.

"I doubt Shredder would send us this if he didn't dispose of the owner to these items." Said Splinter with an anger look in his eyes.

Everyone went silent, solemnly staring at the last things they had to remember their brother and friend.

Michelangelo started up the van and started driving back towards the lair so they could rest.

But nobody said a word, all of them too depressed over what they just received.

Splinter held the package in his hands, gently rubbing Kyle's Tanto with his thumb.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

The other Turtles didn't have it much easier; Michelangelo managed to keep his eyes dry so he could drive, but Donatello cried silently, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Leonardo put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raphael curled into a ball, stabbing his sai blade into his seat in anger.

"Shredder will pay." Thought Raphael determined.


	7. Hot Rodding Teenagers From Dimension X

For once, the New York City skies were clear enough to let in the dim light of the stars.

At least, the light that could shine through the city lights. Clear skies, warm air, and a full moon.

A perfect night to relax and take it easy.

But not for four turtles and a news reporter on a mission.

April finally found Baxter Stockman's old building and pulled the van over right in front of it.

She turned off the car and the Turtles jumped from the van.

"With all the equipment Baxter left up there we can turn that van into a tracking station." Said Donatello.

"And hunt down the Technodrome but good!" Yelled Donatello as he pounded his fist together.

"Well yeah, but how are we gonna get it up there?" Michelangelo asked, staring at the four-story building.

Donatello thought for a moment.

"Well, I do have one idea." Said Donatello.

"So's long as it doesn't require much work." Said Raphael.

Ten minutes later, they climbed three flights of stairs while pushing the van in front of them.

"Couldn't we maybe have taken the elevator?" Asked Michelangelo as he groaned as they shoved the hulking car up the stairs.

"It wouldn't fit in the elevator!" Yelled Donatello as he grunted.

"Shut up and push!" Yelled Raphael as he snapped.

It took another ten minutes to finally push the van up to the top floor and into Baxter Stockman's lab.

The Turtles, however, immediately collapsed right outside the door while April parked the van.

She marched up to the terrapins and pulled them to their feet, urging them to get a move on.

They had a mission, after all: find the Technodrome and Shredder.

They couldn't give up now, when they possessed something that could give them an advantage.

Donatello pulled off the side of the van, tossing the metal aside.

His brain exploded with the ideas he had for the van, and it took all the willpower he had to focus on one thing at a time.

"Boy, check out this junk!" Yelled Michelangelo as he laughed.

"Well, I bet ol' Donatello could whip up some heavyweight turtle gear with all these spare parts, huh?" Asked Raphael as he smirked.

"Yeah, but like, what if Baxter comes back?" Asked Michelangelo.

April laughed a little.

"Baxter won't be back for a long time, Michelangelo." Replied April.

"The authorities didn't appreciate it when he tried to take over the city with his mouser robots." Said Raphael.

"And I didn't appreciate it when they ate my apartment!" Yelled April as she huffed.

As they talked, Donatello screwed in a backboard and starting attaching a seat to the makeshift door in the van's side. He sighed.

"I wonder if all this work is worth it?" Asked Donatello.

"It will be when we hunt the Shredder down." Replied Leonardo as he assured.

"But why do we have to do it?" Asked Donatello.

"It's the humans' problem!" Yelled Donatello as he pointed out.

"He seems to have it in for you guys too." Said April pointed out.

"Or had you forgotten?" Asked April.

"But us Turtles, outcasts of society." Said Donatello as he reasoned.

"Why do we have to stand alone against the forces of evil?" Asked Donatello.

"Face it, man." Replied Michelangelo.

"It's the only job we're qualified for." Said Michelangelo.

Donatello thought on it briefly.

"Oh yeah, you're right, well, back to work." Said Donatello as he did.

"And let's not forget why we're doing this." Said Leonardo.

"Not only is the Shredder a threat, but he's the only clue we have to turning Splinter to a human again. And in case you've all forgotten…" Said Leonardo as his fists clenched.

"Shredder took away two people very important to us." Said Leonardo.

Everyone fell silent; Donatello stopped working.

Raphael then sighed.

"I know Dylan was only with us a few days, but I really miss Kyle." Said Raphael.

"It's not fair." Said Michelangelo as he huffed angrily.

"He was supposed to go home." Said Michelangelo.

"And now thanks to us, he's gone, along with Kyle." Said Donatello as he sighed.

"They will be avenged." Said Leonardo as he assured.

"Shredder will pay for it, and I'm sure we can all take comfort in knowing they stayed strong till the end." Said Leonardo.

"How can you know that?" Asked April.

"It's Dylan and Kyle we're talking about." Replied Raphael.

"Their strength of body is like their sharpness of tongue." Said Raphael.

 

Meanwhile Underground.

"You know this is degrading, right?" Asked Dylan as he snapped.

"You act like I care." Said Shredder as he pointed out.

"Dude, I am chained to a swivel chair and you're pulling me and Kyle around like some weird dog." Said Dylan as he countered.

"I don't know which is worse: the fact that it's degrading or the fact that it's totally weird!" Yelled Dylan.

"Oh do shut up." Said Shredder as he droned.

Kyle huffed.

He couldn't do much else.

Shredder chained him to a swivel chair and his arms remained pinned behind his back.

His feet were chained to the base of the chair so they didn't drag across the ground but still remained incapable of use.

He had no weapons, Shredder never took his shuriken, but he figured because he never searched him.

Still, without proper use of his arms he couldn't use the small blades hidden in his sleeves and belt.

Worst of all, Shredder latched leash, a full-on dog leash, around the chains that kept Kyle pinned to the chair, and dragged him around so he could "keep an eye on him".

Sometimes, he would ask Dylan questions about his past and her presence in his dimension, but Dylan kept his mouth shut most of the time.

Right now, Shredder stood at the controls to the Technodrome's steering, moving the hulking machine through the underground of New York City.

"You addle-brained idiot!" Yelled Krang as he shouted, making Kyle, Dylan and Shredder jump.

"You can't even beat a bunch of miserable turtles! I refuse to give you one more iota of my technology until you finish building my new body!" Yelled Krang.

"Whoa, guess you were telling the truth Kyle." Said Dylan as he looks at Kyle.

"Told ya." Said Kyle.

"Your body is but one of many biomechanical experiments I am conducting in the Technodrome, Krang!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped and ignored the two.

"See? I'm still refining my mutations on the thugs. This next batch will be infinitely superior to these two losers." Said Shredder as he turned on the screen to reveal more mutants and glared at Bebop and Rocksteady some feet behind him.

"Hey!" Yelled Bebop as he snorted.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bebop.

"You just give us another shot and you'll see some squished turtles!" Yelled Rocksteady.

"I'm surprised you guys can even shoot a gun." Said Dylan as he sassed.

"Why are you wasting time on mutants?" Asked Krang as he demanded of Shredder.

"My stone warriors have amassed in Dimension X, waiting to overrun this world at my command." Said Krang as he showed a paper of his body.

"Well, I guess the goals of Krang and Shredder are similar to Robotnik no matter what dimension you go to." Thought Dylan as he mused.

"But I cannot let them see me like this." Said Krang as he was rubbing his forehead sheepishly.

"Dimension X!" Yelled Shredder as he realized.

"Of course! The Trans-Dimensional portal is already complete!" Yelled Shredder as he looks down at Krang.

"Your home dimension is a place of total war, is it not?" Asked Shredder as he was making sure.

"Yes!" Yelled/Replied Krang as he nearly shouted.

"A war that has been carried on without me since I was banished here." Said Krang.

"Then I will get the weaponry I need by pulling it through Dimension X!" Yelled Shredder as he declared while shaking his fist.

"No!" Yelled Krang as he suddenly cried.

"You can't!" Yelled Krang as he put his tentacles on his head.

"Call me crazy, but I agree with Brain Squid over here." Said Dylan in agreement.

"But I must!" Yelled Shredder as he insisted.

"I, and I alone, must defeat my ancient enemy Hamato Yoshi and his wretched Turtles!" Yelled Shredder as he stomped off, dragging Kyle behind him.

"Saki!" Yelled Krang as he pleaded.

"Don't! There's no telling what might come through that portal!" Yelled Krang as he tried to follow Shredder.

"You know, if he's that desperate to stop you, then maybe it's a good idea to listen." Said Kyle as he suggested.

"Believe me; I don't like him about as much as I dislike you, but I know when someone's serious." Said Kyle.

"Nobody asked you!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped as he continued through the Technodrome.

Kyle groaned.

"Fine, have fun watching your plan fail for the fourth time." Said Kyle.

Shredder hardly listened.

 

Meanwhile at Baxter's garage.

"Ah, finished." Said Donatello as he stepped out of the van.

"But the roof needs to be at least three feet higher, Donatello." Said Leonardo.

"Huh, why?" Asked Donatello.

Leonardo then took out his sword.

"So I can practice while we're driving." Said Leonardo as he swung his sword.

Michelangelo then looks at the van.

"All this gear and you left out the pizza oven." Said Michelangelo as he shrugged his shoulders.

Donatello then went to the driver's side.

"Look guys, I put every weapon I could think of on this crate." Said Donatello.

He then points to the back.

"All the surveillance gear I could find, this is as good as it gets." Said Donatello.

He then went out of the van.

"Now do you want to find the Technodrome or not?" Asked Donatello.

"Yeah!" Yelled all three of the turtles.

They soon went inside the van.

"C'mon April, let's rev this baby up and motivate." Said Michelangelo as he and Donatello sit near her.

April then looks at him.

"Down the stairs?" Asked April.

"Relax April, we'll have gravity on our side." Replied Donatello.

"That's just what scares me." Said April as she starts the van.

"Seatbelts everyone." Said April as she, Michelangelo and Donatello put on theirs.

"Pizza time!" Yelled Michelangelo as April dives the van down the stairs.

They soon went through the doors and to the road.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo.

 

Shredder arrived at the room for the Trans-Dimensional Portal and he started working the controls.

Bebop and Rocksteady arrived sooner after, each armed with a gun.

"Oh jeez, this is going to end so badly, and even I can't speculate what might happen when that portal opens." Thought Dylan.

He soon glanced at the large screen-like side of the wall, most likely the portal.

"Wait. That's a trans-dimensional portal." Thought Dylan as he widen his eyes.

"I wonder…could it get me home?" Thought/Asked Dylan as his eyes narrowed.

"In a moment, the gateway between Earth and Dimension X will be opened for the first time!" Yelled Shredder as he opened his arms and started working on the controls.

"This is not going to end well." Said Kyle muttered under his breath.

The screen began to glow and spark.

"All those weapons, guns from beyond our universe, will be mine!" Yelled Shredder as he laughed.

"Now, to gain the power of Dimension X!" Yelled Shredder as he opened his arms.

"Yee-ha!" Yelled a different voice.

"What the devil?!" Asked/Yelled Shredder.

Suddenly, something…no, two somethings, shot out from the portal and went zooming around the air, forcing Shredder, Rocksteady, and Bebop to duck to the ground. Dylan and Kyle stared, somewhat slack-jawed, at the two flying cars, one red and one blue, and the teenagers occupying them.

One teenager was a boy, driving the blue car, with dusty sky blue hair and wearing a strange yellow jumpsuit.

The other two teenagers were a boy and a girl.

The boy had purple and black hair, blue and yellow sunglasses, and a white and blue shirt with a high collar.

The girl had orange and pink hair and a green dress.

They looked human, until Dylan and Kyle noticed the pointed, elf-like ears on the teens and heard their high-pitched, almost squeaky voices.

"Stop them!" Yelled Shredder as he ordered.

Bebop and Rocksteady responded by shooting their guns at the teenagers.

The teens, however, somehow managed to blast their way through the walls of the Technodrome and disappeared.

Bebop and Rocksteady continued to shoot at them.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Dylan as he chuckled.

Suddenly, a larger, almost tank-like flying car came through the portal and went straight towards the hole the teenagers left.

They heard someone shout.

"After 'em!" Yelled a different voice.

They looked up to see two rock men in army helmets driving the car.

"Not so fast!" Yelled Rocksteady as he laughed as he and Bebop shot at the car.

"Bail out!" Yelled one of the rock men shouted as they jumped from the car.

Just in time, too; the car crashed into the Technodrome wall and exploded upon impact.

"Why does everything explode so easily in this dimension?" Asked Dylan as he murmured while Kyle shrugged.

"Boy, and I thought we were weird looking." Said Rocksteady.

He and Bebop approached the grey rock man and the brown rock man, guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Okay, Bebop, let's turn these rock faces into gravel!" Yelled Rocksteady as he and Bebop started shooting, but the rock men fired their own weapons right back.

The teenagers soon went through the wall.

"Nah, this place is dullsvile man, let's cut out." Said one of the teenagers as they went faster.

 

The turtles were still driving the van to see were the Technodrome was.

They soon got something.

"South East, April." Said Donatello.

"Roger, Dodger!" Yelled April as she went faster.

"He must have stopped the Technodrome, under the Global Trade Center." Said Donatello.

"That's one way to get a parking space." Said April.

 

The Technodrome soon had a hole blasted out.

The teenagers soon went through it.

They soon laughed.

"Go man, go!" Yelled one of the teenagers.

 

"Told ya this wouldn't end well." Said Dylan as he told Shredder.

"Stop!" Yelled Shredder as he shouted, ignoring Dylan's remark.

"Stop! Stop!" Yelled Shredder again.

Finally, the gun fight ceased.

"We was just starting to have fun." Said Rocksteady as he whined.

"Shut up!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped.

He turned to the rock men.

"You are Krang's stone warriors, are you not?" Asked Shredder.

"Yeah." Replied The brown rock man.

"So?" Asked the brown rock man.

"There is something I must show you." Said Shredder as he informed them.

"We've gotta catch those kids!" Yelled the brown rock man. He and the grey rock man hurried out.

"So much for Thing 1 and Thing 2." Said Dylan.

"I can only imagine where you get your attitude." Said Shredder as he sighed.

He pulled them along as he, Bebop, and Rocksteady followed the rock men through the Technodrome.

 

The turtles were getting closer to the Global Trade Centre.

"The Technodrome must be right under that tower." Said Donatello.

April then sees something.

"That subway is our only way down." Said April.

Just before she could drive it, the teenager's cars then came out.

They soon looked at them.

"Am I seeing things, or did we just get buzzed by a couple of rocket powered low riders?" Asked Raphael.

"You aren't seeing things." Replied April as she leaned closer.

"What strange plan is the Shredder hatching this time?" Asked Leonardo as he leaned forward.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Replied Donatello as he and Michelangelo leaned forward.

April soon drives to the Teenagers.

"Gun it April!" Yelled Michelangelo.

 

Meanwhile the rock men were still looking for the teenagers.

"Those kids have got to be here somewhere." Said the brown rock man.

They soon ran into a room where Krang was.

"Traag!" Yelled Krang.

"They couldn't have just vanished." Said Tragg.

They soon looked down.

"Oh, sorry lord." Said Traag.

They soon shook their heads.

"Lord Krang!" Yelled Traag.

They soon bowed.

They soon looked at him.

"Don't look at me!" Yelled Krang as he covered himself.

They soon looked away.

"My lord, what has happened to your body?" Asked Traag.

"It's a long story, I lost it when they banished me to this miserable mud ball." Replied Krang.

Shredder and the others caught up, the rock men already reached Krang.

"Those three youths just blasted their way out of my Technodrome!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped.

"The Neutrinos have eluded us!" Yelled the gray rock man as he groaned.

"Neutrinos?" Krang repeated.

"Running loose here on Earth? Saki, you imbecile! Why I oughtta—" Yelled Krang as he was cut off by Shredder.

"What did I do?" Asked Shredder.

"Who are these Neutrinos?" Asked Shredder.

"A gang of juvenile delinquents from Dimension X." Replied Krang.

"They're a threat to everything we stand for." Said Krang.

"They hate war." Said Traag as he gasped.

"They refuse to join any army!" Said The gray rock man.

"And what's worse: they encourage people to have fun!" Yelled Krang as he groaned.

"They sound like normal teenagers to me." Said Dylan as he shrugged.

"We have expectations in Dimension X, boy." Said Krang.

"And the Neutrinos constantly try to stop everything we do!" Yelled Krang as he clenched his tentacles.

"Well, you guys fight a lot." Said Dylan.

"If you look at it from the Neutrinos' side, isn't war a bad thing? It only gets people killed." Said Dylan.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Krang as he waved him off.

"This is Dimension X we're talking about." Said Krang.

Dylan then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Said Dylan.

"General Traag! Granitor!" Yelled Krang as he snapped at the rock men.

"You two must find the Neutrinos! Destroy them!" Yelled Krang.

"Yes sir!" Yelled the humanoid rock duo saluted to their lord and hurried off.

Kyle and Dylan then rolled their eyes.

" I don't know how much longer I can handle this." Thought Dylan.

Well, maybe the guys will find the Neutrinos and they can help defeat Shredder." Thought Kyle.

They gave a small tug to their bonds.

"Meanwhile, we should figure out how we're getting out of this." Thought Dylan.

 

The Neutrinos were flying around the buildings.

The van had trouble catching up to them.

"Uh, their heading south, no, no, north, uh, their heading south and north." Said Donatello as he had trouble finding them.

One of the Neutrinos was laughing.

"Daddy-o, this is one unheped primitive society." Said one of the Neutrinos.

The female Neutrino then leaned back and put her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, I bet they don't have Gyro Burgers." Said the female Neutrino.

"And they probably never even heard of Asteroid Pinball." Said the other male Neutrino.

The turtles were trying to figure out their movement.

"Our only chance is to get ahead of them is by analysing the pattern of where they've been." Said Leonardo as he and the other were looking at the screen of blue and red lines.

"You can make a pattern of all that?" Asked Raphael.

We can cut them off right here." Said Leonardo as he pointed in the alleyway.

 

Meanwhile in the Technodrome.

Traag and the other stone warrior then entered a tank.

"Take the Techno Rover, it's the most heavily armed vehicle we have." Said Shredder.

"All right, let's get those kids." Said the other stone warrior as Trag started driving the Techno Rover.

 

The van was catching up to the Neutrinos.

"Here they come!" Yelled Donatello.

"Activate Turtle Launcher!" Yelled Donatello as the roof of the van opened and the turtles jumped out.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Okay buddy!" Yelled Raphael as he and Donatello jumped to the blue car.

"Pull over!" Yelled Raphael.

"Book em, Donno." Said Raphael as he and Donatello started struggling with the two Neutrinos.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Yelled Donatello.

Leonardo and Michelangelo then jumped over to the passenger side of red car.

"Split squares!" Yelled the Neutrino as seat then pushed Leonardo and Michelangelo out.

They were soon holding onto the chair.

"Scratch one turtle." Said the other Neutrino as pushed the blue car's side were Donatello was into a building.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled Donatello as his shell was scratched to the building and sparks came out.

"Your ruining my femish!" Yelled Donatello.

Raphael soon put his Sai to the steering wheel and pulled the car to it's side.

He soon grabbed the female Neutrino.

"Okay sister, move to the rear." Said Raphael as he placed the female Neutrino to the back of the car.

Donatello soon grabbed the other Neutrino.

"Let me go, you cube!" Yelled the other Neutrino as he was placed in the back with the female Neutrino.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were climbing down the seat.

"We must capture the pilot, and force him to land." Said Leonardo.

"Yeah, with what?" Asked Michelangelo.

"With my elbow pad." Replied Leonardo.

Leonardo soon jumped down and blinded the Neutrino.

"Hey, I can't see!" Yelled the Neutrino.

The car was soon going straight down.

"We're crashin'!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Hold the stick up, Michelangelo." Said Leonardo.

Michelangelo then grabbed the wheel.

They managed to reach the ground with minimal damage.

They finally stopped when Raphael and Donatello put the other one to the ground safely.

"Ah, look what they did to my shell." Said Donatello as he got out their car and looked at his damaged shell.

Michelangelo then walked up to him.

"Ah, keep cool, a little wax and it'll shine like new." Said Michelangelo as he rubbed the wax to Donatello's shell.

"Shredder must really be desperate, if he's throwing geeks like you at us." Said Raphael.

"The who?" Asked one of the Neutrinos.

"Don't tell us, you've never heard of the Shredder?" Asked Donatello in surprise.

"Dig cats, One minute we're having a blast in Dimension X, and suddenly some weirdo with a metal mask." Replied the Neutrino.

"Hold the phone, I think we're all in the same side." Said Raphael.

April then catched up to them.

She soon stepped out.

"You got 'em!" Yelled April as she ran towards them.

"Who are they?" Asked April as she pointed at the Neutrinos.

"Let's interrogate them!" Yelled April.

Michelangelo then held his hands up.

"Relax April, they're cool." Said Michelangelo.

One of the Neutrinos then looked at him.

"Cool? Daddy-o, we are frozen!" Yelled the Neutrino.

"Why is it, I never understand, what's going on?" Asked April

Soon the turtles entered an arcade store.

"We sure are getting some weird characters in here, Louise." Said the clown on the counter.

"What'd you expect in this crazy pad?" Asked Louise.

"Man oh man, this is the swigamentz!" Yelled the silver haired Neutrino as he laughed as his pinball machine scores rose.

"We didn't think you cats knew how to have fun!" Yelled the female Neutrino as she laughed.

"Yeah." Said the purple Neutrino as he agreed.

"We thought this was the planet of squares, man." Said the purple Neutrino.

"Will somebody fill me in on what's going on?" Asked April as she pleaded.

"What is this Dimension X?" Asked April.

"It's Grimsville." Said the purple Neutrino as he sighed.

"All the grown-ups ever do is fight!" Yelled the silver Neutrino.

"Us Neutrinos are the only ones that like having fun." Said the female Neutrino as she explained.

"And most of the time the grown-ups won't let us!" Yelled the female Neutrino as the others looks sad.

"They say it gets in the way of their stupid war!" Yelled the silver Neutrino as he growled.

"That's how we wound up here!" Yelled the purple Neutrino.

"Some soldiers were after us just because we were driving through their dumb old battlefield." Said the purple Neutrino.

"You don't know what it's like." Said the female Neutrino as she sniffed.

"Living in a place where everybody wants to do you in, just for the crime of being young!" Yelled the female Neutrino as she started crying.

"Aw, don't cry Kala." Said Donatello as he soothed.

"Hey, we won't let anyone hurt you here." Said Michelangelo as he assured.

"I'm worried." Said April.

"About what, April?" Asked Donatello in confusion.

"I'm worried about what else might have come to our world from Dimension—" Said April when a loud blast interrupted April's statement, and they all whipped around just in time to duck from two tiny missiles shot at them.

"All right you Neutrinos!" Yelled Traag as his voice called from outside.

"Come out fighting!" Yelled Trag as he and the other stone warrior were holding their guns.

"Who are they?" Asked Donatello as he and his brothers drew their weapons.

"Stone warriors from Dimension X." Said the silver Neutrino as he warned.

"They're bad!" Yelled the silver Neutrino.

"Yeah, I guessed that." Said Raphael as he droned while twirling his Sais.

"You got any weapons on those hot rods?" Asked Raphael as he pointed his Sais

"Of course!" Said the silver Neutrino as though it were obvious.

"They're required by law!" Yelled the silver Neutrino.

"We said we wouldn't let anyone hurt you and we mean it!" Yelled Leonardo as he told the Neutrinos.

"Come on!" Yelled Leonardo.

They hurried from the shop, dodging blasts as they all jumped into their respective cars and drove off.

But the two rock soldiers wasted no time in giving a chase. T

he Neutrinos dive bombed the tank the soldiers rode, firing their lasers.

The Turtles fired their lasers, but the rock soldiers fired more missiles, forcing April to swerve and jerk the van around to avoid them.

"Gun it, April!" Yelled Michelangelo.

They soon drove while the Neutrinos started their cars.

"Look at 'em, run!" Yelled Traag.

The van soon turned around.

"Activate the confirm kill cannon." Said Traag as the tank was driving towards them.

"Ready aim!" Yelled Traag as he looked closer at the controls.

The Neutrinos soon fired the lasers rifles at them.

The Techno Rover soon halted.

Raphael soon came out of the side of the van with some kind of weapon.

"Eat hot lead, turkeys!" Yelled Raphael as he started firing lasers at the Techno Rover.

April soon turned over to van which caused them to miss the missile that Tragg fired.

"Slick driving, April!" Yelled Donatello as he complimented with a smile.

"Now take us alongside it!" Yelled Donatello.

Leonardo pushed the other side door out and jumped onto it, pulling out one of his katanas.

He sliced his blade at the most precise moment, slashing through the tires on the tank and forcing it to an abrupt halt.

"We'll take 'em on foot!" Yelled Traag as he and the other stone warrior got out.

"Dibsy shootin', head cats!" Yelled the silver Neutrino as he complimented.

"Let's go back and eradicate them!" Yelled Raphael as he urged.

"Uh oh cats and kittens." Said the purple Neutrino as he gulped.

"You dig what I dig?" Asked the purple Neutrino.

Everyone turned as sirens blared from down the street, and police cars and a few tanks shot from around the corner.

"Find all those creatures and take them down!" Yelled someone In a tank.

"Ah, some dirty rat must have squealed the coppers about us, yeah." Said Raphael as he was impersonating mobster.

"Don't those squares know you're on their side?" Asked the silver Neutrino.

"Nah, humans don't know nothing when it comes to turtles." Replied Michelangelo as he sighed.

April cleared her throat, and the orange banded turtle chuckled.

"Present company accepted." Said Michelangelo

"Has anyone stopped to think why the Shredder has a pipe line to an entirely different dimension?" Asked Leonardo as he pointed out.

Donatello then rubbed his chin.

"Those stone warriors could just be the beginning!" Yelled Donatello as he realized.

"We must consult with Master Splinter before taking further action." Said Leonardo as he went inside the van..

"Neutrinos, follow us." Said Donatello.

The van soon drove into an allyway with the Neutrinos.

"Sewers, here we come!" Yelled Raphael as he laughed.

The police continued driving towards to stone warriors.

Traag and the other stone warrior then stopped and looked at the cars.

"We must fight our way through them and find the Neutrinos." Said the other rock warrior to Traag.

Traag then pulled something out of his pocket.

"This weather satellite will take care of them and the Neutrinos." Said Traag.

"But we don't need to know what the weather is." Said the other stone warrior.

"This doesn't report weather you idiot, it makes weather it's Krang's old design." Said Traag.

He soon turns the dial that says: Fair With High Clouds.

"Fair With High Clouds, Mild Showers, aha!" Yelled Traag as turned the dial one last time.

"Total Chaos!" Yelled Traag.

"Within two hours, the weather it create will stomp the city flat." Said Traag as the weather creator moves to the sky.

"To the Technodrome!" Yelled Traag as he and the other stone warrior walked back while the weather creator moves even further to the sky.

Soon the sky turned yellow.

The cars went past the stone warriors.

"We must get back to the Technodrome, those Neutrinos could attack Lord Krang at any moment." Said the other stone warrior.

"Yes, and the weather maker will soon turn this place apart." Said Traag.

"Let us commandeer that ground vehicle." Said Traag as he and the other stone warrior ran towards the car.

They soon went in and try to get the car to work.

"How do you engage the hyper drive on this thing?" Asked Traag as he pushed some buttons.

Soon a light shined on them.

"Okay you, out of the Truck!" Yelled a police officer as they surrounded the rock soldiers.

They held their weapons to them.

Traag and the other Rock Soldier left the truck.

"Fire!" Yelled an officer as they started fireing their weapons at the Rock Solders.

Nothing effected on them.

"The bullets aren't stopping them." Said the officer.

Traag then looked at the other Rock Solder.

"We must get to Krang before those brats do." Said Traag as the other rock solder nodded.

They soon left.

 

Dylan stared at the controls to the Technodrome as Shredder drove, parking the large machine in what he assumed was a safe spot.

Dylan looked behind him and noticed Krang grumbling as he paced back and forth in his little cart.

He jumped a little, forcing the swivel chair he sat in to scoot back, inch by inch, until he could face Krang.

"What do you want?" Asked Krang as he snapped.

"I just wanted to ask about that Trans-Dimensional Portal." Said Dylan.

"I was just wondering…..can it be used to take things to other dimensions besides Dimension X?" Asked Dylan with a slight of hope that he can use to go back to the Sonic Dimension.

"It is primarily used as a window between this dimension and Dimension X." Said Krang dismissively.

"But it has the capabilities to travel to any dimension in the multiverse, given you know the way to find it." Said Krang as he rubbed his chin.

"Get back over here!" Yelled Shredder as he snapped, yanking Dylan next to Kyle back to his side.

Dylan hardly paid attention.

'So the portal can get me home, once the guys can help us break into the Technodrome and use the portal to transport me home, I'm sure Donatello can figure it out.' Thought Dylan

"There." Said Shredder as he nodded in satisfaction.

"We're in position." Said Shredder as he looks at Krang.

"I don't see how moving the Technodrome is going to help." Said Kyle as he pointed out.

"The Turtles will find you sooner or later." Said Kyle with a smirk.

"I certainly hope so!" Yelled Shredder as he chuckled and as he and Krang walked off.

"So that we can blast them to pieces!" Yelled Shredder as he chuckled once more.

"What you failed to realize, boy, is that we have quite the talent for setting traps." Said Krang as he chuckled as the door shut behind him.

Kyle's eyes widened.

"Oh no. the guys!" Said Kyle.

He started tugging at his bonds again.

"Oh come on! I got to get out of here!" Yelled Kyle.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't pull free from his bonds.

"Oh this is so, so bad." Said Kyle as Dylan groaned.

 

"So, tell us more about these stone warriors." Asked Splinter.

"They only obey their leader." Replied the silver haired Neutrino.

"A guy named Krang." Said the silver Neutrino.

"Who is this Krang?" Asked Leonardo.

"The supreme warlord of Dimension X, man." Replied the silver Neutrino.

"Only he got exiled to another universe." Said the silver Neutrino.

"And his body got split, man." Said the purple haired Neutrino as he added.

"And now he's just this way out brain." Said the purple Neutrino.

"You said you saw some kind of brain when we were fighting the Mousers yesterday, Michelangelo." Said Leonardo.

"Oh you bet your sweet shell I did!" Yelled Michelangelo as he nodded.

"And Kyle said he saw him to." Said Donatello in realization.

"So that is where the Shredder has been getting his advanced technology." Said Splinter as he realized.

"To build the means back to his home dimension." Said Splinter.

"How many of those stone warriors does Krang have in Dimension X?" Asked Donatello as he looks at the Neutrinos.

"Like zillions, man." Said the purple Neutrino.

April gasped.

"Then, he's going to bring them here and conquer our universe!" Yelled April.

"Neutrinos, we have got to stop Krang!" Yelled the silver Neutrino as he picked up Kala.

"Turtles, we gotta help 'em do it!" Yelled Raphael as he added.

"Great, but how?" Asked April.

"We find this freak and push him back through the portal to Dimension X." Said Raphael simply.

"Don't worry Kala, we won't let anything happen to you." Said Michelangelo.

"We'll protect you from Krang, Shredder, and the rock soldiers!" Yelled Leonardo as he affirmed.

"What about the Shredder dude's weird pets?" Asked the silver Neutrino worriedly.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Asked Raphael clarified.

The silver Neutrino nodded.

"No problem." Said Raphael as he scoffed.

"Yeah, but what about the small one he keeps on that chain?" Asked the purple Neutrino.

"Chain?" Asked Donatello.

The turtles soon looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Donatello.

"When we first came through the portal, man, we saw that Shredder guy with these two ugly guys and two boys."

"You said they were chained up?" Asked Leonardo hurriedly.

"Yeah." Said Kala as she shrugged.

"We didn't get a very good look, but they looked kind of like a Neutrino without the pointed ears." Said Kala as she montaged her ears

The Turtles, Splinter, and April exchanged surprised glances.

"You don't think…?" Asked Michelangelo as he breathed.

"You four must hurry if you are to help the Neutrinos." Said Splinter as he urged.

"It is very possible that you will find Kyle and Dylan there at the Technodrome as well." Said Splinter with a bit of hope in his eyes that his boy is still alive.

They soon went up to the phone box and saw the entire city in snow.

"All right, snow!" Yelled Michlangelo as he was excited like a child.

"Yeah, but in the middle of June?" Asked April in confusion.

Soon giant ice cubes began falling from the sky.

"We sure are having a lot of weather." Said Donatello as he went inside the Van.

"It's gotta be a Stone Warrior Weather Generator." Said the silver Neutrino as he looked around.

"Look!" Yelled the silver Neutrino as he pointed at the sky where the Ice Cubes were falling from.

"Let's hall tail over to the Technodrome, before the Monsoon Season starts." Said Raphael.

The van and the cars started driving.

They soon went underground and found the Technodrome.

The turtles and April got out of the van.

"We'll never get the van up there." Said Donatello as he rubbed his chin.

"April, stay here." Said Donatello.

April then groaned.

"Again?!" Asked/Yelled April.

The Neutrinos then flew their cars to the hole they blasted earlier and went inside the Technodrome.

They soon entered the portal room.

"Dig cats, the Dimensional Portal." Said the purple Neutrino.

The cars then went down and the turtles got out.

Donatello and Leonardo ran towards the controls.

"Donatello, try to figure out how to work this thing, I'll cover you." Said Leonardo.

Donatello then tried to work the controls while Leonardo was watching.

They soon heard a door opening and saw Bebop, Rocksteady and a few Foot Solders.

"Just what we needed, company." Groaned Donatello.

"That's what your gonna get." Said Bebop.

"A pounding." Said Bebop as he raised his fists.

Meanwhile the Neutrinos, Raphael and Michelangelo were soon flying the car.

"I'm getting some way out life readings ahead." Said the silver Neutrino.

Soon laser beams came as they came through the door.

"There he is!" Yelled Michelangelo as he saw Krang and the Rock Solders.

"He's the brains of this operation!" Yelled Michelangelo.

The rock soldiers continued firing while Krang was bouncing on his seat and laughing.

Soon fired green lasers at them.

Meanwhile in the other room while Donatello was working on the portal, the foot soldiers went closer to them.

Leonardo draw out his swords.

"Can you hold them off?" Asked Donatello.

"There's only eight of them." Replied Leonardo as he ran towards them.

While fighting them he was grabbed in the neck by Bebop.

"Gotcha ya shell brains." Said Bebop as he threw Leonardo to the ground.

"Ah, let's see what this one does." Said Donatello as he pressed a button on a circle.

Soon a panel of the floor where Bebop and Rocksteady was on disappeared and went straight down.

Meanwhile the car was still dogeing the lasers.

Soon it turned around, Michelangelo and Raphael got out.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo.

They soon ran up towards Krang and the others but was stopped by a force field.

The other rock solder was firing his lasers.

Michelangelo and Donatello managed to doge them.

They soon went back to the car.

"It's no good, we'll never get Krang, past that force field!" Yelled the silver Neutrino.

"We better scram." Said Raphael.

The rock soldiers then walked down the stairs.

"Excellent work, Traag, I'm going to put a pin on you, as soon as I get a pair of hands." Said Krang.

Meanwhile Kyle and Dylan kept struggling, desperate to get free to warn their friends.

But no matter what they did, they couldn't free themselves.

Dylan's anger didn't help; it only made things more and more hopeless.

Finally, Dylan sighed and slumped down.

" It's hopeless, all I can do is sit here, what kind of friend am I if I can't get myself or even Kyle free?" Thought Dylan.

Dylan glanced at a screen nearby and did a double-take when he noticed his reflection.

He saw the white cloth bandana Splinter tied around his forehead remained, resting right under his hair.

His words echoed in his head.

"I sense much darkness and pain within you. Meditate with me. Perhaps some peacefulness will calm you."

Dylan took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

He closed his eyes, focusing only on what would make him calm and content.

His father, his cousin, the Freedom Fighters, even his childhood memories with Charles and Sonic.

He then noticed Kyle took something out.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dylan in confusion.

"Dad always told me, 'A ninja is always prepared'." Replied Kyle as he pulled a pin out and put it on his lock.

A few moments later the lock came out and Kyle was free.

"Success." Said Kyle as he ran towards the table and grabbed one of his Tantos.

He soon ran towards Dylan and sliced off his chains.

"Let's get out of here." Said Kyle.

Dylan then nodded.

They soon ran out the door and heard something.

"Kyle, Dylan!" Yelled Michelangelo.

They looked up and smiled as they saw Michelangelo and Raphael with the Neutrinos.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Kyle.

"You're alive!" Yelled Michelangelo as he cheered.

"I knew it!" Yelled Raphael.

"Hang on!" Yelled Kala as the car swooped down.

Kyle and Dylan leaped up and landed in the seat as the car flew out of the room.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Yelled Raphael as he was hugging Kyle tightly.

Suddenly, he turned red and let go.

"I mean, how happy we are to see you." Said Raphael as he cleared his throat.

Kyle and Dylan then laughed.

"It's great to see you guys too, where are Leonardo and Donatello?" Asked Kyle as he looked around.

"Working the portal, man." Replied the silver Neutrino.

"That Donatello dude really knows how to work machines!" Yelled the silver Neutrino.

Dylan blinked, his response is delayed because of the teenager's fast-paced speak.

"Good, the portal can get these guys and me home." Said Dylan.

"Really?" Asked Raphael.

"Yeah, the portal doesn't just go to Dimension X, once we get these guys home safely, we can use it to find my dimension." Replied Dylan.

"Then let's hurry man!" Yelled the purple Neutrino.

He then was slamming on the gas and forcing everyone backwards a little.

They zipped through the tunnels of the Technodrome, on the way to the Trans-Dimensional Portal.

They shot through the door to see Donatello at the Portal's controls and Leonardo fighting the Foot Robots.

"Let's take them, Leonardo!" Yelled Michelangelo.

He, Raphael, Dylan and Kyle then leaped from the car and charged, weapons drawn.

They battled it out with the soldiers, their weapons clashing with the Foot's guns.

Dylan drew a kunai he stole from the lair in each hand and stabbed them into any Foot Ninja that came too close.

Kyle then slashed the foot Ninjas with his tantos.

"The dimensional portal's open!" Yelled Donatello as he finally opened the Portal.

"Great!" Yelled Michelangelo as he cheered.

"Now to get those rock heads in there!" Yelled Michelangelo as he charged for General Traag and the other rock soldeirs, but General Traag only swatted him aside.

"Michelangelo!" Yelled Donatello as he gasped worriedly.

"Nobody hits my friends but me!" Yelled Kyle as he snapped, leaping up towards the rock men.

Despite the pain it caused in his feet, hhe kicked each rock man in the face, forcing them to stumble back.

But when Kyle landed, his feet slipped out from under him when they touched lubricant instead of the floor.

Raphael caught him and carefully pulled him from the path of the rock men and Michelangelo and Donatello pushed them into the portal to Dimension X.

Krang and Shredder were watching and looked at each other before walking away in different directions.

"Okay, Neutrinos, it's your turn!" Yelled Donatello.

"But-but…we want to stay with you!" Yelled Kala as she pleaded.

"And have fun!" Yelled Kala.

"I can't hold this thing open forever!" Yelled Donatello as he was frantically pressed buttons on the control box.

"And it's your only ticket home!" Yelled Donatello.

"He's right." Said the silver Neutrino.

"We can't stay here, and we got to carry on the fight against Krang in Dimension X." Said the silver Neutrino.

"Goodbye you crazy turtles." Said Kala sadly.

"We'll miss you." Said Kala.

The silver Neutrino then punched the gas and they sped off into the portal.

"We'll miss you too." Said Michelangelo as he sighed.

Dylan turned and gasped.

"Um, guys? We got a problem!" Yelled Dylan.

The four turtles and human turned to see Shredder appeared, ready to fight.

"Okay, Shredder!" Yelled Raphael as he twirled his sais.

"This is it!" Yelled Raphael as he pointed his sai at Shredder.

But suddenly, the floor began to rumble and shake.

The dimensional portal started sparking and flashing.

"Guys, what's happening?" Asked Kyle worriedly.

"Huh, looks like it's not." Said Raphael as he sighed.

"The weather maker!" Yelled Donatello as he realized.

"We must head up and stop it!" Yelled Leonardo as he urged.

"Stop what?" Asked Dylan.

"After we stop the Shredder!" Yelled Michelangelo as he insisted.

But when they turned back, Shredder disappeared.

"That crummy coward!, he split!" Yelled Michelangelo

"Worry about it later." Said Raphael.

"We gotta save the city!" Yelled Raphael.

"Save the city from what?" Asked Kyle as they ran.

But they soon got their answer when they jumped into the blue Neutrino car and flew off into a stormy New York City.

"That thing will blow the whole city clear to Oz unless we stop it!" Yelled Raphael over the winds.

"How do we stop a storm?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle.

"It's being controlled by a Dimension X device!" Yelled/Replied Donatello as he explained.

"There it is!" Yelled Leonardo as he pointed to a small metal object high in the air.

Donatello started firing lasers, but they whizzed right by the device.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Yelled Donatello as he grunted as the winds pushed the car this way and that.

"I could try a shuriken or kunai but the wind will knock them away!" Yelled Kyle as he clutched his seat tightly.

"What do we do?" Asked Dylan.

"I'll handle it!" Yelled Leonardo as he drew his katana and leaped from the car, much to his sibling's and friend's horror.

He sliced through the spherical device, causing the storm to immediately clear up to starry skies.

But he also started falling towards the pavement until Donatello could swoop in and catch him.

"Way to go, Leonardo!" Yelled Michelangelo as he cheered.

"Yeah!" Yelled Raphael as he laughed.

"Everybody complains about the weather but you actually did something about it!" Yelled Raphael.

 

Soon Shredder then entered to room where Krang was.

"All right Krang, the turtles must be stopped, at any cost." Said Shredder.

"So I shall complete your new body." Said Shredder as he hated the idea.

"You must destroy them for me." Said Shredder.

"I'm glad to see you finally come to your senses." Said Krang.

Soon Krang laughed.

Rocksteady then came by while holding a vile full of blood.

He soon passes it to Shredder.

"What in the name of Dimension X is that?" Asked Krang.

"A little surpise for Kyle." Said Shredder as he chuckled while looking at the vile.

 

Soon the three turtles were in their bed with April beside them.

"And as he crossed the finish line, the tortoise realized that slow and steady does wins the race, for he had beaten the hare." Said April as she closed the book.

Raphael then moaned and held his sai closer.

"I love that story." Said Raphael.

"Read it again, April." Said Michelangelo.

"But I've read it five time." Said April.

"Just once more." Said Donatello before he snored.

April soon backed away.

She soon giggled as Leoanrdo came in with a sword in his hand.

"Just a bunch of sleepy heads." Said April as she shook her head.

"They'll need their rest, because tomorrow, we're gonna find the Shredder and finish him." Said Leonardo as he put the sword away.

Splinter passed his turtles' room and heard April and Leonardo conversation while listening the Turtle's snoring.

He smiled and chuckled softly while shaking his head.

He moved on, discovering Kyle and Dylan in the living room, sitting on the couch and sketching in their notepad.

He took two blankets from the backrest of the couch and draped it over their shoulders.

They looked up and smiled, pulling the blankets farther around them.

"I am very happy to see you two safe." Said Splinter as he smiled.

"We were all very worried about you." Said Splinter as he put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Kyle softly.

"It's good to, you know, not be chained to a chair anymore." Said Kyle as he slowly went to sleep.

Splinter chuckled.

"Well, I hope you will be about to join us soon when we face Shredder again." Said Splinter to Dylan.

"Absolutely." Said Dylan as he nodded.

"I have to get back to the Technodrome." Said Dylan as he looked away.

"Why's that?" Asked Splinter.

"Because, it may just be my only way home." Said Dylan as he sighed.


	8. Shredder & Splintered

A day has past since meeting the Neutrinos and finding out about Dimension X and getting also Kyle and Dylan back.

The turtles, Splinter, April and the boys were watching TV about the recent incidents in the past few days.

"The city is still reeling from the bazar effects that has happened in the past few days." Said a reporter.

It showed about the Weather from yesterday.

"At each event four mysterious creatures were sighted, who witnesses say looked like-" Said the reporter as he was cut off by a man.

"Turtles, green smelly turtles." Said the man.

It later showed of a man from the Military.

"Turtles, and my men have orders to blow them out of the sky." Said man.

The reporter was then shown with a footage of four baby turtles in a glass jar.

"Who are these mystery turtles, could they be aliens from another planet, Happy Hour News will bring you around the clock on the Green Menace." Said the reporter.

Michelangelo then walked to the TV in anger and shut it off.

"What a bunch of Air heads, man!" Yelled Michelangelo in anger.

They were soon walking down the stairs.

"That should have been my story." Said April as she followed them.

"Your gonna get your story, April." Said Donatello.

"Now." Said Donatello.

They soon opened a hatch.

"Master Splinter, we can wait no longer, we must put the Shredder away." Said Leonardo.

They walked through the drainage.

"I agree, Leonardo, the time has come for the Final Battle with my old enemy." Said Splinter.

Raphael then jumped over a pipe.

"And April's gonna have to tell the world about us, just the keep those lame brain humans from trying to stop us." Said Raphael.

Kyle and Dylan glared at Raphael hardly for that Lame Brain Humans remark.

Raphael then chuckled nervously and walked quickly.

"I'll get a news crew together, even if I had to tie them up and brand them." Said April.

They soon went into the weapon room.

Donatello then took something out of his belt.

"Here take this." Said Donatello as he help up a phone that looks like a turtle.

"It's a turtle communicator, so you can finds us when you get your crew, we all carry them now." Said Donatello.

Dylan then went to Kyle's ear.

"Where does he get the Technology for this stuff?" Asked Dylan.

"You don't want to know." Replied Kyle.

April soon put the communicator into pocket.

"Oh April, take the turtle van." Said Donatello as he handed April the keys.

"We'll use that vehicle the Neutrinos left behind." Said Donatello.

"I'm on it." Said April as she walked off.

Raphael then waved at her.

Suddenly a high pitch sound came.

They soon realize it's coming from the TV.

The Shredder then appeared.

"Greetings Turtles." Said Shredder.

"The Shredder." Said Leonardo.

"Since when did he get a daytime talk show?" Asked Raphael.

Shredder then held up a gun.

"Observe what I have in my hands." Said Shredder.

"It is a RetroMutagen Ray Generator, a device that undoes Mutations." Said Shredder.

"He's bluffing, there's no way he could create a device that can undo Dad's mutation." Said Kyle.

"He's gotta a point there." Said Raphael.

On the TV a mutant bat is shown.

Shredder then held the RetroMutagen Ray at the bat and shoots him.

The bat is turned back into a human punk.

"Then again, I can be wrong." Said Kyle.

"This is the only thing that can restore Splinter to the form of Hamato Yoshi." Said Shredder.

He held up the ray again.

"If you want it, come get it." Said Shredder as he leaned closer.

The TV then went static.

"You bet we will." Said Raphael as he clenched his fist.

"I alone must get that RetroMutagen device away from the Shredder, the ray could restore me to my human form." Said Splinter.

"But what if the Shredder used it on you?" Asked Splinter to the turtles.

"We would change back into 'gulp' ordinary turtles." Said Donatello.

"Why don't we get the ray, we're humans, sort of." Said Kyle as he gestured to Dylan.

"Yeah, there's no way the ray could work on us." Said Dylan as he agreed.

"True, but's what to stop the Shredder from killing you this time." Said Splinter.

The two of them then looked at each other at Splinter's point.

 

Meanwhile in the Technodrome.

"Bebop, Rocksteady!" Yelled the Shredder through the Microphone.

They both growled when they heard their names.

"The turtles are heading this way." Said Shredder.

Bebop then grabbed a ray gun.

"Find them and destroy them." Said Shredder!" Yelled Shredder.

 

Meanwhile the others soon went up to the streets using the payphone elevator.

They soon jumped to the hole from yesterday.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo as the others flew the blue car the Neutrinos left behind yesterday.

Suddenly the car made noises.

The car soon went down.

"Oh what now?" Asked Donatello.

They crashed to the ground.

"Well that was a short trip." Said Raphael as he and the others went out.

Donatello then opened the hood to see what the problem was.

"Looks like we're out of fuel." Said Donatello.

"What sorta juice does this thing take?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Uh, Plutonium, I think." Replied Donatello as he closed the hood.

"Ah terrific, maybe we can get a tone to the next Plutonium station." Said Raphael.

"So let's hotfoot over to the Technodrome." Said Michelangelo.

"Are you kidding, we need the weapons on this thing." Said Raphael.

Donatello then rubbed his chin.

"I saw something on Baxter's workshop, it need a little work but it'll do the job." Said Donatello.

Donatello, Kyle and Dylan then ran to the Phone booth.

"We'll meet you guys at the Technodrome." Said Donatello as the elevators went down.

"There goes a good turtles and humans." Said Raphael.

Soon they were grabbed by Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Well, well, lookie what we found." Said Rocksteady.

"We gotta score to selttle with you little twerps." Said Bebop as he threw Michalngelo away.

Rocksteady then threw Raphael and Leonardo to the trash cans.

"Aw, did I hurt youse?, this'll make you better." Said Rocksteady as he took out a gun and started shooting.

They dodged it.

"We don't like rat, in our fair city, maybe I should rin your stickin' neck." Said Bebop as he started strangling Splinter.

Soon Michelangelo pushed a garbage dumpster and put Bebop in.

"Not so fast, homeboy." Said Michelangelo.

Soon Splinter kicked Bebop in the face and got free.

"Drink blazen electric dents, turtles." Said Rocksteady as he began shooting everywhere.

"Well the boy likes his work." Said Raphael.

Soon Bebop lifted a red car.

He soon threw it to where the turtles where hiding.

They managed to dodge it as it crashed.

Soon Leonardo took out his sword and slashed a lamp post and it hit on Rocksteady's head.

"I think their starting to tire." Said Leonardo.

"Oh great, in a few more hours they'll barley throw a car at us." Said Raphael.

"So, why doesn't we throw some trucks at them." Said Michelangelo as he pointed to a few trucks.

Soon Leonardo pushed the same dumpster as Bebop and Rocksteady grabbed it.

They soon started spinning.

Soon Bebop and Rocksteady climbed on top of it.

"One frickesy turtle, comin' up." Said Rocksteady.

Soon Michelangelo picked up the dumpster with a truck and threw it on the back.

They soon came up with trash around them.

"Those shellheads are dead!" Yelled Rocksteady in anger.

Soon a cement trucks came to them.

Cement then pored around them.

"Sorry boys, we gotta build a parking lot where your playin'." Said Raphael as he came out of the truck.

The three turtles and Splinter ran off.

Bebop and Rocksteady's heads came out of the cement.

"You little creeps, come back and fight!" Yelled Bebop as he and Rocksteady tried to came out of the cement.

 

Meanwhile Donatello, Kyle and Dylan went into Baxter's old workshop.

"Aha there we go!" Yelled Donatello as he spotted an old airplane fan.

"That's what's going to help us?" Asked Dylan.

"When we're done with it, yep." Said Donatello as he started to pick up the tools and started working.

 

Meanwhile in the Technodrome.

Krang was then in the room with Shredder.

"Shredder, why haven't you completed my new body?!" Yelled/Asked Krang.

"Ah, but I have." Replied Shredder as he pushed a button and showed something hidden on a cloth.

"Excellent, I want you to add this molecular into the changing unit." Said Krang as he showed Shredder some kind of computer chip.

"But why?" Asked Shredder.

Krang then went to the computer.

"Saki you fool, don't waste time." Replied Krang as he showed Bebop and Rocksteady covered and trapped in cement.

"Your forces are defeated, the turtles are on their way, install the chip now." Said Krang.

Shredder soon grabbed the chip and went to the table.

"All right, I'll do it." Said Shredder as he then put the chip into the body shoulder.

Krang then rubbed his tentacles together while smirking.

Shredder then lifted him up and put him to the centre of the stomach.

"You might feels some disorientation as you revive in your new body." Said Shredder.

He soon covered everything with the cloth.

Shredder then flipped the switch.

Soon volts began to appear everywhere around the body.

The hand begins to move.

"It's alive!" Yelled Shredder.

The hand from the body then began to pull on the cloth.

"It's alive!" Yelled Shredder.

 

Meanwhile the three others turtles and Splinter made it to the Technodrome.

Raphael then threw a robe with a hook on it on the hole the Neutrinos blasted on their last visit.

Splinter and the others began climbing up.

"Up we go." Said Michelangelo.

 

Meanwhile inside the room.

"Turtles alert, turtle alert!" Yelled the computer.

"No, it's too soon, Krang hasn't come to his senses." Said Shredder.

He soon ran towards a computer.

"Foot solders, stop the turtles!" Yelled Shredder through the Microphone.

Soon the front door of the Technodrome opened and foot soldiers begin to come out with guns.

The turtles then looked down to the Foot Soldiers.

"Aw just what we needed, kill crazed Foot Soldiers fighters." Said Raphael.

The Foot Soldiers then began firing their guns at the turtles.

Soon a Technodrome tank came by and shot it's missiles.

The turtles then fell down as Splinter was still on the rope.

"I'll try to get the RetroMutagen Ray away from the Shredder." Said Splinter as he began to climb again.

"Let's break some Foots." Said Michlangelo as he lets go of the edge.

"Go green machine!" Yelled all three of the turtles.

Soon the turtles and the Foot Soldeirs began fighting.

 

Meanwhile in Stockman's lab.

Donatello was working on something.

He soon stopped to call the others.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Asked Donatello.

"We're a little busy right now, Donatello." Replied Raphael as he was trying to keep a Foot Soldier from strangling him.

"Okay, call back later." Said Donatello.

"Do that!" Yelled Raphael.

He then groaned and punched the Foot Soldier.

"Outta my face, jerk!" Yelled Raphael.

"Hey maybe some raw sewage will do the trick." Said Raphael as he saw a pipe above him.

"Leonardo, blade time!" Yelled Raphael.

Leonardo then jumped up and slashed the pipe.

Soon Raphael kicked the two Foot Soldiers down.

Michelangelo soon glided down the pipes.

"Cowbunga!" Yelled Michelangelo as he pushed the pipe that Leonardo slashed.

It soon washed away the Foot Soldiers and tanks.

"I'd say the Foot Slipped up." Said Raphael.

They soon went inside the Technodrome.

 

Meanwhile at Channel Six, Burne was talking to someone on the phone.

"So whadda ya say, tonight a little dinner, a little dancing." Said Burne as he was trying to flirt until he sees April.

"I'll call ya back." Said Burne as he hanged up.

"What are you doing here, April?" Asked Burne.

"I'm trying to get a story for you." Replied April.

"Trying?, four green maniacs are running loose in this town, and you haven't brought me diddly squat!" Yelled Burne.

"Their on our side, listen I've been with them for the past week." Said April.

"Your in cahoots with them with those things?" Asked Burne.

Burne then slammed his desk.

"That does it April, your fired!" Yelled Burne as he pointed at April.

"Here look at this." Said April as she took out the Turtle Com from her front pocket.

Burne then backed away in fear.

"What's that, one of their weapons?" Asked Burne.

"It's a, it's a hyper turtle death ray." Lied April knowing Burne wouldn't get her a crew if she knew if it was a communicator.

"Now order me a crew or I'll turn this whole place into a flaming rubble." Ordered April as she held up a paper.

"Of course April, anything you say." Said Burne as he started writing down the paper.

She soon came out of the office.

She soon whipped the sweat of her forehead.

"Whoo, the things I have to do to get a story around here." Said April to herself.

 

Meanwhile in Baxter's workshop, Donatello was then using a blowtorch on something that looks like an engine.

Suddenly the door opened and saw some kind of house cleaner lady.

"Just me, Mister Baxter, I'm here to clean up." Said the lady.

"You couldn't come back a little later, could you?" Asked Donatello.

"Oh I won't get in your way, dear." Replied the lady.

She soon started dusting.

"Oh my, what a mess." Said the lady.

Soon her feather duster caught on fire.

"Lady will you please leave?" Asked Donatello in annoyance.

"Now, I won't be any bother to you." Replied the lady as he cleaned the mask Donatello was wearing.

"Time to pull out the big guns." Said Kyle.

Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Let me put this way." Said Donatello.

He soon pulled the mask to reveal his face.

"Scram!" Yelled Donatello.

The lady then shook her head.

"Mister Baxter, you've been working too hard, you look kinda green." Said the lady.

Donatello then looked at her with annoyance and puts the mask back on.

Dylan and Kyle laughed at that.

 

Meanwhile in the Technodrome.

Krang then began to groan as he woke up.

He then looks around.

"I'm in my new body." Said Krang in disbelief.

The table then moved as Krang yelled with excitement.

"Now, let's see if the molecular reconstruction circuit works." Said Krang as he began moving the controls.

The hand then turns into scissors and snaps the ropes off him.

"Success!" Yelled Krang as he leaps off the table.

"I must contact my loyal soldiers in Dimension X." Said Krang as he began moving his new body.

 

Meanwhile the other three turtles began looking for Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter's out there alone, man!" Yelled Michelangelo in concern.

"Maybe we can keep an on him." Said Raphael.

"Look." Said Raphael as he points to a triangular shaped door with lights on.

They soon went to the security cameras.

"Oh, how do you work this oversize gecko blaster?" Asked Raphael in annoyance.

Leonardo then pushed a few buttons until it revealed the portal room.

"Hey, it's that room with the Gateway to Dimension X." Said Michelangelo.

He soon spotted Krang's new body heading towards the portal.

"Who's that weirdo?" Asked Michelangelo in confusion.

"I don't know." Replied Raphael as he shrugged his shoulders.

Krang's body begin to turn around to reveal Krang in the stomach.

"But the guy in his stomach looks like Krang." Said Raphael.

Krang soon touched a microphone.

"He going to bring his soldiers over from Dimension X." Said Leonardo.

"That's what he thinks, come on." Said Raphael.

They soon ran over to the portal room to stop Krang.

 

Meanwhile just outside the Channel Six building, April and her news crew were about to enter the turtle van.

The man who was with April the night she met the turtles then catches up to them.

"Burne just called, resending this order of yours." Said the man.

"He doesn't know what the turtles are about, their trying to save us from an Alien invasion." Said April.

The man then shrugged.

"Well if only you had some proof." Said the man.

April then opened the back door to the turtle van to reveal the equipment.

"Here, look." Said April.

The man then looked inside.

"That's good enough for me." Said the man.

Burne then came running down with a couple of security guards.

"Stop them!" Yelled Burne.

"Let's go!" Yelled April as she and the news crew went inside the van.

One of then closed the back door.

She soon drove.

"Gun it April." Said the man.

"Oh nuts!" Yelled Burne.

 

Meanwhile Splinter then discovered the RetroMutagen Ray and looked around to see if there was anyone there.

When he saw no one he attempted to grab it, only to have disappeared as he touched it.

Soon the light went on.

"So you've come at last, Hamato Yoshi." Said the Shredder.

Splinter then looked at him, only to discover that it was a hologram.

"Here I am." Said the Shredder as he crossed his arms.

Splinter then turned around to see a second Shredder.

"But am I here, or here?" Asked one of the Shredders.

He soon discovered a circle of Shredders.

He then began wacked them, hoping of them is the real one.

Shredder then laughed as he taunted him.

"I could be anywhere, even right behind you." Said the Shredder as the real one does sneak up behind Splinter.

Splinter then ducked and hit the real Shredder and hits his head on the counsel.

The holograms then disappear.

"A lucky shot old man." Said Shredder as he clenched his fists.

"But if you want the RetroMutagen Ray, you must first face my blades." Said Shredder as his gauntlets shine.

Splinter then raised his staff.

"And I will beat you, just as I did when I was human." Said Splinter.

They soon began to fight.

 

Meanwhile Krang was working with the microphone.

"This is Lord Krang, calling General Traag in Dimension X, are you there?" Asked Krang.

Traag was then in Dimension X with rock warriors everywhere.

"I am here, Lord Krang." Replied Traag.

"The army is ready and waiting." Said Traag.

"Excellent, stand by while I open the portal, then lead my men into this world to concur." Said Krang.

"Not so fast, baldy!" Yelled Raphael.

He then turned around to see three of the turtles with their weapons out.

"Your going to have to concur us first." Said Raphael.

"That should be fairly easy." Said Krang.

"The Molecular Reconstruction Circuit works" Said Krang as he then began to grew.

He was soon walking over to the turtles who were running away while still growing.

They soon went outside the Technodrome.

"This guy's getting to big for his britches." Said Raphael.

Krang soon grew more larger then anyone on the planet.

"Now you wretched reptiles, you will face the wrath of Krang." Said Krang.

"Wasn't that the name of a movie?" Asked Michelangelo.

"I don't believe I saw it." Replied Leonardo.

"And I don't believe I'm seeing this!" Yelled Raphael.

Krang nearly stomped on them.

"Holy guakamoly!" Yelled Michelangelo as he saw Krang in full size.

"Nothing can stop the almighty Krang." Said Krang in a deep voice.

He soon punched the ground that lead to the surface and climbed out.

Raphael then threw a grappling hook and threw to the large hole.

Soon the other three began climbing out.

 

Meanwhile in Baxter's building, Donatello then put hot air inside a balloon of some kind.

Kyle and Dylan then pulled a chain that opened the roof.

"Let's just hope this works." Said Dylan.

Soon the balloon was coming out of the roof.

"And away we go!" Yelled Kyle.

 

Krang then later punched a building and the rubble nearly hit the turtles.

"Oh, where's Godzilla when you really need him?!" Asked/Yelled Raphael.

The turtle van was soon going faster.

 

Shredder and Splinter continued their fighting.

Soon Splinter jumped to the back of the counsel.

Shredder then ran ahead, only to find that he had disappeared.

"You pathetic old rat, why don't you stand your ground and fight?!" Asked/Yelled Shredder/

"You have forgotten the lessons I have taught you Saki." Replied Splinter.

He then went behind Shredder and wacked him with the staff which caused him to fall.

"You can never win, gentle always turn away strong." Said Splinter.

Shredder then tried slashing him with a sword, but missed and hit the floor with a few sparks coming out of it.

"You wretched rodent!" Yelled Shredder.

 

The three turtles then looked up to see Krang about to stomp on them.

"Well guys, it's been great knowing ya." Said Michelangelo.

Soon a laser beam then hit Krang which caused him to stop.

A ladder then came down.

"What the heck?!" Asked/Yelled Raphael.

"Come on guys!" Yelled Donatello.

The other three turtles then climbed up the ladder.

"Welcome aboard the Turtle Blimp." Said Donatello as he began flying the blimp.

"Does this thing actually work?" Asked Raphael in disbelief.

"Just watch." Replied Donatello.

It soon began firing lasers at Krang again.

"Cowabunga!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"That still ain't gonna stop that king sized creep." Said Raphael.

"We've gotta shrink him down." Said Raphael.

"How?" Asked both Kyle and Dylan.

"Oh I know, let's wash him in hot water." Replied Michelangelo.

"Seriously, jokes, at a time like this?" Asked Kyle in disbelief as Dylan nodded in agreement.

Michelangelo then shrugged his shoulders.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Replied Michelangelo.

They soon looked at Krang.

"Something in that body's is expanding his molecules." Said Donatello as he dodged Krang's attempt to catch him.

"We've gotta put it out of commission." Said Donatello.

Kyle then grabbed Donatello's Bo while Dylan grabbed Leonardo's swords.

"On it." Said both Dylan and Kyle.

"But it's too dangerous, not to mention Splinter will kill us if you die." Said Leonado.

"You let me worry about Dad and it can't be more dangerous then this." Said Kyle.

"Besides, Krang will want to know where the other two turtle are, won't he?" Asked Dylan with a raise of an eyebrow.

"They both make good points." Said Raphael.

Donatello then raised his arm and pressed the buttons on the top.

Soon the glider was released from the blimp.

"Kyle, Dylan, you see that patch right there?" Asked Donatello as he pointed at the patch in Krang's shoulder.

"Yeah." Replied both Kyle and Dylan.

"See if you can go in there and see if you can shrink down Krang." Said Donatello.

"Right." Said both Kyle and Dylan as they both nodded.

Soon the glider went to the patch and Kyle and Dylan jumped on it.

The glider soon flew away again before Krang could grab it.

Soon the turtle van cached up to Krang.

Everyone went out.

"What the heck's that?" Asked April.

"His brain's in his stomach." Said the man is disbelief.

"Wait till Burne gets an eyeful of this." Said the man.

Soon Kyle and Dylan went inside the patch.

"Wait till the world gets an eyeful of this." Said April as she works with the camera.

Krang soon grabbed the blimp and it flattens.

"Donatello, can't you drive that thing?" Asked Michelangelo.

"I never learned!" Yelled Donatello.

"Well we can't!" Yelled Raphael.

"Yeah I guess that!" Yelled Donatello.

"We'll just have to improvise." Said Donatello as the glider did a loop.

Krang once again missed the glider.

Kyle and Dylan were then looking for something.

"According to these energy readings there's a big one over there." Said Kyle as he pointed to he left.

Krang still keeps missing the turtles.

"Hey, I'm starting to get the hang of this thing." Said Donatello.

"Then let's eradicate that creep, man." Said Michelangelo.

Kyle and Dylan then landed in a big pile of gears.

"Whoops." Said Kyle.

"Whoops what?" Asked Dylan In concern.

"This must be his shoulder." Replied Kyle.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Dylan.

"Just prey Krang doesn't make any sudden movements." Replied Kyle.

Donatello soon pressed a button that unleased a bomb and it hit's onto the shoulder.

Kyle and Dylan then screamed and jumped.

They soon landed on the ground.

"That must be it!" Yelled Kyle as he saw a giant chip with a orange gem in the middle.

Dylan then took out one of Leonardo's swords.

"Let's cut it down then." Said Dylan.

He soon tried slashing the sides.

 

Splinter and Shredder then circled at each other.

"You have corrupted my teaching, you have brought dishonour upon the Nobel Foot Clan, killed my wife, Exiled me out of Japan and nearly killed my son." Said Splinter in anger as he puts his staff on Shredder's sword and broke it.

"Now you will pay for your crimes." Said Splinter as he threw away the staff and broken sword.

Shredder then backed away.

Splinter then jumped on him.

 

Krang has finally caught the glider.

"Now turtles, your finished." Said Krang.

He soon began to crush the glider.

Dylan was still cutting sides of the chip.

Kyle soon stopped Dylan.

"This is taking to long." Said Kyle.

He soon took out Donatello's Bo.

"We've gotta shrink this guy down." Said Kyle as he put the Bo near the gem.

"NOW!" Yelled Kyle as he smashed the gem right through which created a hole.

Soon Krang began to shake.

"NO!" Yelled Krang as he begins to shrink.

"We gotta get outta here or we'll be crushed." Said Kyle as he and Dylan began to climb up.

They soon came through the patch they went through.

They soon jumped on the glider.

The glider soon went down as Krang returned to normal size.

Kyle and Dylan gave Leonardo and Donatello their weapons back.

They soon walked towards him.

"I am Krang the all powerful, I have never been defeated!" Yelled Krang in anger.

"Well you never tangled with a turtle and a human before pal." Said Michelangelo as Donatello nodded.

"Let's kick some shell!" Yelled Everyone as Donatello hits Krang with the Bo.

Soon Krang's hand become a walkie talkie.

It soon lowers to Krang.

"Shredder come quick please, I need you." Said Krang through the radio Inside the Technodrome.

 

Shredder then threw Splinter aside.

Shredder then laughed .

"Sorry to bring our came to an early conclusion." Said Shredder as he lifts a gadget from his belt.

He soon turns it on and electric force field came around Splinter.

"You wouldn't have won, anyway." Said Shredder as he ran away.

"The RetroMutagen Ray, he's going to use it on the turtles." Said Splinter with wide eyes.

He soon tried pushing his way out of the force field but it wouldn't budge.

He soon used his nail to take out a screw.

He then threw it at the gadget and the force field was destroyed.

He soon picked up his walking stick.

He soon ran hoping to reach Shredder before he can use the ray on the Turtles.

 

The turtles and humans were trying to dodge Krang's swing attacks.

Soon Shredder came out from the subway with the ray.

"Uh oh, it the RetroMutaga- thinga ma bob!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Donatello ducked his head from Krang's attack.

"He's going to use to turn as back into ordinary turles." Said Donatello in shock.

"Well gang, looks like it's back to the old pet shop for us." Said Raphael with wide eyes.

Shredder then stopped as Krang reached up.

"Far from it, tonight I dine on Turtle soup." Said Shredder.

He soon points the ray at the turtles.

Kyle and Dylan then went in front of the turtles.

"What are you doing?" Asked Raphael.

"Saving you obviously, since the RetroMutagen Ray won't work on, the Shredder will have no reason to fire it." Said Kyle as he pointed out.

"Maybe not, but It also has another feature." Said Shredder.

"Which is?" Asked Dylan nervously.

"To kill you." Said Shredder.

The turtles and Human soon gasped.

Krang then laughed.

"I like the way you think Shredder." Said Krang.

"Why thank you, Krang." Said Shredder.

"Say hello to your mother, Hamato Kyle." Said Shredder with a gleam in his eyes.

Just before Shredder could pull the trigger, Splinter showed up and threw his stick.

It hit the ray and exploded.

"NOOO!" Yelled Shredder as he fisted his hands.

"Master Splinter!" Yelled Leonardo.

"Dad!" Yelled Kyle.

Krang soon turned around and his arms turned into wings.

"Climb on my back." Said Krang.

Shredder then jumped onto Krang and he flew back into the hole he created.

The others soon reached Master Splinter as Kyle hugged his father.

"Master, that device was only hope being human again." Said Leonardo.

"I had to destroy to save you." Said Splinter.

"What happened to Krang and the Shred-head?" Asked Michelangelo.

They soon walked to the hole.

"How much do you wanna bet their gonna open that Dimensional Portal?" Asked/Replied Raphael.

"C'mon!" Yelled Raphael as they began climb down the rope.

"But we still don't know to shut that portal for good." Said Donatello.

"I thought you were the smart one, Donatello?" Asked Michelangelo.

"I am for science and building, but the Technodrome has advanced Technology even I can't work with it." Replied Donatello.

"We can." Said Kyle as both he and Dylan came down.

"How?" Asked Donatello.

Kyle then opened his hoodie to reveal a book about the Technodrome.

"I swiped it the day you guys rescued us." Replied Kyle.

"Listen, if you guys can keep the Shredder away from the Portal, me and Dylan can stop him for good." Said Kyle.

The turtles looked at Splinter.

He then sighed.

"It's a plan." Said Splinter as he was sad on how his little boy was growing up.

They soon ran back inside the Technodrome.

 

Krang, Shredder, the Foot Soldiers and the remaining mutants are beside the Portal.

"General Traag, it is time!" Yelled Krang as Shredder then opened the portal.

"We are coming my lord Krang." Said Traag as he saluted.

Raphael then creped up behind Shredder.

"Not so fast, Chrome Breath." Said Raphael as he threw the Shredder away.

Michelangelo soon kicked Krang.

Kyle and Dylan then reached the chips and circuits on the portal and began messing with them.

The rock warriors and stone warriors then came through.

"Stop those Turtles!" Yelled Traag.

They began shooting at them.

"Snap it up you two!" Yelled Raphael as he avoid both the gunfire and Shredder's attacks.

"That's it." Said Kyle as he closed the panel.

"Now let's get outta here!" Yelled Dylan.

Soon they ran outside while the Portal began pulling everything through.

Soon the Rock Soldiers were pulled back through.

"The portal mechanism has been reversed." Said Krang as he and Shredder were holding on to a panel.

"What's going on?" Asked Raphael through the wind.

Soon the Technodrome was pulled through.

The turtles and humans were lying across the ground with hands on their head.

They soon looked up to see the Technodrome was gone.

"How did you two do that?" Asked Leonardo as they began to stand up.

"We've reversed the flow of the Portal, it pulled itself into Dimension X." Replied Kyle.

"All right dudes, we did it, we won!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Yes, but Master Splinter may never be human now." Said Leonardo.

"Ah, well, perhaps it is my Karma to live my life as a rat." Said Splinter.

"The important thing is that you are safe." Said Splinter as he went behind them and put his arms on their necks.

"And we are together." Said Splinter as they began to walk home.

"I second that motion." Said Kyle as he hugs his father's neck.

 

Krang and Shredder were unconscious.

They soon began to woke up.

"What the devil happened, where the devil are we?" Asked Shredder as he looked out the window.

He soon saw the Rock warriors everywhere and cheering that the Technodrome is back.

"Dimension X?, no!" Yelled Shredder as Krang laughed.

"At last, I can reconquer my home Dimension." Said Krang.

"But I don't want to conquer this place, I want to concur Earth." Said Shredder as he removes the mouth plate from his helmet.

"In Dimension X, I am absolute master, you will do my bidding from now on." Said Krang.

"The Shredder take orders from no one!" Yelled Shredder.

"We shall see, Oruku Saki." Said Krang as Shredder puts his hands on his hips.

 

Everyone returned home to see April was giving her story on the turtles on TV.

"The turtles turned out to be saviours of the city, as they fought off an alien invasion, opinion about them remains shortly devided however." Said April.

The old lady who first saw the turtles leave the sewers appeared.

"Turtles are smelly and disgusting, I say hang all four of them." Said the lady.

A couple then appeared with the guy's shirt that say's: Turtle Power.

"Their like totally rad man." Said the blond lady.

"Yeah, I wanna be a turtle when I grow up." Said the man.

"A little impossible but alright." Said Kyle as Dylan silently laughed.

An image of the turtles in shadow is shown.

"But who are they, where did they come from, it's a complete mystery, but I'll continue to update exploits of these Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, this is April O'Neil, Happy Hour News." Said April.

"All right!, now we can relax, get some boob tube and forget all that weirdness we just went through." Said Raphael.

"Oh how I wish I could." Said Kyle.

"For now, but I fear we have not seen the last of the Shredder or Krang." Said Splinter as he pointed out.

"You're worrying to much, Master." Said Donatello.

"Yeah, I bet we never hear so much as a peep out of them again." Said Michelangelo.

Soon music came by the TV.

"Stay tuned foe tonight's sci-fi chiller thriller killer movie classic: The Evil Brain From Dimension X." Said the TV.

Everyone then widen their eyes at the title.

The turtles then took out their weapons and telling the TV to shut up.

Kyle and Dylan then laughed and exited.

"You know Kyle, I gotta say, after spending a week with these guys, I can see why your a family." Said Dylan as he looks at the turtles behind him.

"Yeah, they may be weird, but I love 'em like my brothers, like a love my dad." Said Kyle as he crossed his arms.

Splinter overheard them and smile.

"Whatever we may face, we'll always be together." Said Kyle.

"And we make a good team together." Said Dylan as he pointed out.

Dylan then looks at Kyle held his arm.

"Friends?" Asked Dylan with a hopeful look in eyes.

Kyle took the hand and shook it.

"Friends." Said Kyle.

They both smiled.


	9. Return Of The Shredder

After defeating Shredder and Krang, peace came in New York City, well almost, crime has gone up since the Foot Clan Disappeared.

Kyle and Dylan were shopping in the store while getting Food.

"C'mon Dylan, Michelangelo has to be healthy, even if it is in those pizzas." Said Kyle.

"He had peanut butter and Jelly last night." Said Kyle.

"I thought it was chocolate chips and caramel fudge?" Asked Dylan as he pushed the cart.

Suddenly two people went to a store lady and held up two clubs.

"Okay lady, put all your money in a bag." Said one robber.

"Will that be paper or plastic?" Asked the lady nervously.

"Don't be a wise guy, just do it." Said the first robber.

"Alright, but don't hurt me." Said the lady as she began to put all the money in bag.

Kyle and Dylan soon saw the robbers.

"Dylan look!" Yelled Kyle as he pointed at the robbery.

"Checkout the Checkout counter." Said Kyle.

"Those freaks are holding up the place." Said Dylan as they saw the robbery going on.

"Not for long." Said Kyle.

"If they think the turtles are heroes, wait till they see us." Said Kyle.

Kyle soon took out his Tantos while Dylan took out a scythe.

They soon jumped up to them with a yell.

"Who are you guys?" Asked the lady.

"We're here to take out the trash." Replied Kyle.

The robbers threw their clubs at them.

"Play ball kiddies." Said the first robber.

Kyle and Dylan soon slashed the clubs.

"So you want to play dirty, huh?" Said the second robber as he took out another club and ran towards them.

Dylan soon held the club at the end of the Scythe and hit the robber like a baseball into a can of tomato soup.

"Strike one." Said Dylan.

"Strike two." Said Dylan as he the scythe at the cans.

The second robber then laughed.

"Ya missed." Said the second robber.

"Ya think so?" Asked Dylan.

He then blew a breath and the cans went tumbling down on the robber.

"Strike three, your out." Said Dylan as he laughed.

"Back off weirdo." Said the first robber.

Kyle then slashed a carton of eggs behind the man.

"Yuck, eggs." Said the robber.

Soon a police siren was heard.

"Oh boy, it's the boys in blue." Said Kyle.

"We gotta move." Said Dylan.

"Right." Agreed Kyle.

They soon jumped up and cut a sign on the top.

They soon wrapped up the robbers.

"All gift wrapped for the police." Said Kyle.

They soon ran to the Checkout Counter.

"Can you check us out, ma'am we're in an awful big hurry." Said Kyle as Dylan nodded.

"Yours the one who saved my life, it's on the house." Said the lady as she was generous.

"Thanks!" Yelled Dylan.

They soon ran out of the store.

"Oh, boy, here they come." Said Kyle as the police cars were coming towards the store.

They soon ran down the road.

"Ye haw!" Yelled Dylan as he rode the cart.

Soon the police and reporters were inside the store.

The police were soon taking away the robbers.

"This April O'Neil of Channel Six." Said April as he introduced herself.

"Oh right, the Happy Hour News." Said the lady.

"Exactly what took place here?" Asked April as he held the microphone near the lady.

"These hoodlums try to rob me, but then suddenly these boys showed up." Said the lady.

"Boys, did they look turtles?" Asked April again.

"Uh, not really sure, I didn't have my glasses on." Replied the lady.

"And so once again, a crime was prevent by a group of herotic turtles." Said April as she looks at the Camera.

The lady went to the front of the camera.

"Or they could have been salamanders, those things all look alike to me." Said the lady.

 

Inside the Technodrome now residing in Dimension X.

Shredder was then complaining inside the Technodrome.

"I'm telling you Krang, our defeat was an accident, send me back to Earth and I'll prove what I can do." Said Shredder as he was pacing around.

"Krang, I imploy you, send me back." Said Shredder.

"Send me back, send me back, I'm tired of your endless wining." Said Krang as he rose from his seat.

"I will send you back to Earth." Said Krang.

"You will not regret this, Krang." Said Shredder.

Krang then croaked.

He then handed Shredder a purple mini communicator.

"Here take this communicator, and this time put an end to this Turtle business." Said Krang as he pointed to the portal.

Shredder then jumped through the portal.

"Hey make way, for Bebop and Rocksteady." Said Bebop as he and Rocksteady ran to the portal.

"And away we go." Said Rocksteady.

They both jumped to the portal but was knocked back.

Krang then laughed.

"Why'd you that?" Asked Rocksteady.

"Because I enjoy seeing both people and animals suffer, and you my friends are boy." Said Krang as he then laughed.

 

April then entered the Channel Six building with a woman with a brown haired pony tail, blue jumper, a very large skirt and red shoes and was on the phone.

She soon saw April.

"April, thank heavens your back, there's a terrible emergency." Said the woman.

"What is it Irma?" Asked April.

"I chipped one of my nails." Replied Irma as she showed her fingers with one her nail chipped off.

"And I'm all out of Nail Polish." Said Irma.

"Please Irma, I gotta problem." Said April.

"You've gotta problem, what if some hunky guy calls me for a date?" Asked Irma.

Burne later came out of his office.

"Well April, did you get the story?" Asked Burne.

April then walked up to him.

"Not on film Mr Thompson, but I just know the turtles were there." Replied April.

"I'll bet they were, probley holding up the place." Said Burne.

"Wrong, the heroes, I tell you." Said April.

"Bushla, those turtles are the greatest threat our city's ever faced." Said Burne as he walked away.

"You must help expose those mutants for what they really are: A menace to society." Said Burne.

"But, but I couldn't do that." Said April as she did not want to ruin her friendship with the turtles.

"Then I'll find someone else who can, right Vernon?" Asked/Threatened Burne as he was looking in Vernon's direction.

"Oh, I agree Mr Thompson those turtles are nothing but a slimy green pestilence." Replied Vernon

April then looked in shock.

She then walked over to Irma.

"What brought that on?" Asked April as she covered her mouth.

"I think the answer is right over there." Replied Irma as she pointed to a woman with blonde hair while wearing a black dress with a red strap in the middle, green earrings and red shoes.

"Oh Burnsey." Said the woman as she hugged Burne by his arm.

"Your so Manley when you give orders like that." Said the woman.

"Why yes, I suppose I am." Said Burne as he stammered.

"I just hate turtles." Said the woman as Burne fixes his tie.

"Ever since my brother put one in my bed when I was five years old." Said the woman.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you from dreaded reptile menace." Said Burne as he patted her arm.

"So that's why he's been on my case about the turtles." Said April.

"If you don't think you can handle it." Said Vernon as he put his fingers on his chin.

"Don't sweat it, Vernon, if I had to I'd do an interview with Bigfoot." Said April as she walks away.

"If you do, find out if he's married." Said Irma.

April then went through the doors.

 

Meanwhile Kyle and Dylan were walking through the sewers with the groceries.

"You know what keeps bugging me, Kyle?" Asked Dylan.

"What?" Asked/Replied Kyle.

"I thought when we defeated the Shredder and Krang, you think we'd be out of this Dimension by now." Replied Dylan.

"Maybe we're not finished yet." Said Kyle as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you figure?" Asked Dylan.

"Well their are two ways why we are still in this Dimension." Replied Kyle.

"Such as?" Asked Dylan as he looks at Kyle.

"One: Shredder and Krang might find a way out of Dimension X and bring the Technodrome back or Two: We could be getting a new enemy." Replied Kyle.

"You really think Shredder and Krang will come back?" Asked Dylan.

"If the portal is still active then probably." Replied Kyle.

They soon went to the lair while the turtles were sitting on the table and Splinter meditating on the floor next door.

They soon handed the turtles the Pizzas they got.

"Hey you two, we heard how two stopped the robbery on the surface in the supermarket from the news." Said Donatello.

"Just our luck to miss it, we could have used the workout." Said Raphael as he complained.

"Believe me, Raphael you wouldn't miss nothing." Said Dylan.

"Yeah, those guys were easy." Said Kyle.

"Easy?!" Asked the turtles in disbelief.

"Well it's not like they were Ninja Robots, Evil Mutants, Mad Scientists, Alien rocks or teenagers, an old ninja master or a talking alien brain." Replied Kyle with a drone voice as Dylan nodded in agreement.

"True." Said the turtles at the same time.

"But it's kinda weird ya know, if it wasn't for Shredder, we'd still be four tiny pet turtles." Said Donatello as he puts down the Pizza.

"And dad wouldn't be exiled from Japan and my mother would still be alive." Said Kyle.

"For sure, that was pretty cool how his mutating gel made us grow." Said Michelangelo.

"Yeah, but that same gel left our Master Splinter trapped in a form of a rat." Said Leonardo.

"Boy I'd like to go one on one with that Shredhead." Said Raphael as he rose from his seat.

"You and me both." Muttered Kyle.

"Ah, forget Raphael, Shredder's stuck in Dimension X, along with that flipped out brain creature Krang." Said Donatello.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael!" Yelled Splinter.

Everyone soon ran to Splinter while the turtles left their pizzas and took out their weapons.

"Master Splinter, what is it?" Asked Leonardo in worry.

"I've have had a terrible premonition." Replied Splinter.

"My old archenemy, Saki, the Shredder is about to return." Said Splinter.

"Shredder?, but that's impossible, me and Dylan sucked him into Dimension X." Said Kyle as Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Evil that strong, cannot be so easily overcome." Said Splinter.

"I sense terrible danger ahead." Said Splinter.

Dylan looked at Kyle.

"Guess you were right about Shredder returning." Said Dylan.

Kyle nodded in agreement.

 

Meanwhile a couple of punks were in a park while looking for someone to mug.

"This sure is a small day, we haven't mugged anybody for a whole half hour." Said the fat punk.

"Relax pal, some poor sucker's bound to show up." Said the skinny punk.

Suddenly they heard something and looked up to see a portal.

Shredder then came through it with a groan as he landed.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Asked the skinny punk.

Shredder then groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" Asked Shredder.

The two punks then went to the Shredder.

"I gotta better question, like how much money ya got in that stupid costume of yours." Said the fat punk.

"Of course, I'm in the big apple." Said Shredder as he found he was back on Earth.

He then stood up.

"Foot Soldiers, Bebop, Rocksteady, destroy these fools!" Ordered the Shredder.

Nothing happened.

"That old trick, forget it pal it won't work." Said the fat punk as he drew his knife closer to the Shredder.

"Foot Soldiers, did you not hear my command?" Asked Shredder as he called out again.

"Now just hand over your dough." Said the skinny punk.

"I'll just handle this myself." Said Shredder.

He then soon jumped to a tree and cut off the branch.

The branch soon landed on the punks.

He soon jumped down and punched his fists.

"Now, what were you saying about Money?" Asked Shredder.

"We were said, here!, if you don't have any take ours." Said the fat punk as he and the skinny punk threw the money to him.

They soon ran away.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, and have a nice day." Said the skinny punk.

Shredder then activated to communicator.

"Krang, where is my army, and my Technodrome, and all of my weapons?" Asked Shredder.

Krang then croaked.

"You failed to defeat those miserable turtles, two measly human boys and their teacher Splinter with my help, now you must destroy them on your own." Said Krang.

Shredder then glared at him

"I will never give you another struck of aid, until you prove worthy of it." Said Krang.

He then signed off.

"I will show you Krang, I will destroy my enemies the turtles and then the world will tremble before the Shredder!" Declared Shredder.

Shredder then began to walk around the city until he saw a sign that says: Slash for Cash.

"Hmm, the Slash for Cash Dojo, a perfect place to begin Operation Turtle Destruction." Said Shredder.

He soon went in and saw people trying to fight but failing miserably.

"No, no, no, what a bunch of useless wimps." Said the teacher.

"The master is responsible for the students." Said Shredder as he was leaning on the wall.

"Look clown, nobody talks like that to Smash, the master of the Slash for Cash Dojo." Said Smash.

"I am now master of this Dojo and you will obey my every command or else." Said Shredder.

"Or else what, Tin Face?" Asked Smash as he punched his fist.

Shredder grabbed a punching bag and threw it up.

Everyone then saw Shredder slashing that thing to bits.

They soon bowed.

"Like I was saying Master, your the boss." Said Smash.

 

Meanwhile April was back inside Channel Six building.

"You got back just in time April." Said Irma as she pointed to Burne's office.

She soon went in.

"What about you April, anything on those turtles yet?" Asked Burne.

"Well no, but you see I-" Said April but was a cut of by a moan.

The girl from earlier then warped her arms around Burne's again.

"Burnsey, it's lonely in their without you." Said the woman.

"Uh, you heard me, don't come back without proof of turtle conspiracy." Said Burne.

"I'm trying to tell you, the turtles are not a threat, they just wanna be left alone." Said April.

"Oh, don't let her near me." Said the woman as she pointed at April.

"She's a nasty old turtle lover." Said the woman.

"There, there, your safe with me." Said Burne.

"I'll get you a story all right." Said April as she walked out.

"One that'll prove the turtles are heroes." Said April.

 

Meanwhile Shredder continued teaching the students at the Slash for Cash Dojo.

"Excellent, under tutor ache you are now ready for action at last." Said Shredder.

Smash then went up.

"Okay you former wimps, now belong to the Crooked Ninja Turtle Gang, each of you will be given these to wear when we strike." Said Smash as he held up a turtle costume.

"And strike we shall." Said Shredder.

The Crooked Gang soon busted into a bank.

"All right, nobody move, we're the Crooked Ninja Turtle Gang." Said Smash while wearing his turtle costume.

Everyone soon put their money in bags.

"Any tell the cops, remember the turtles part." Said Smash as they walked out the bank.

They soon attack the supermarket were Kyle and Dylan saved earlier.

"If anybody asks, we're the Crooked Ninja Turtle Gang." Said Smash.

He then opened the cash register with his hands and money pored out.

"And I thought they were nice boys." Said the lady.

They soon robbed a jewellery market and smashed opened a vault.

Smash walked up the man while the others were picking up the rubies.

"Remember we're the Crooked Ninja Turtle Gang, here's our card." Said Smash as he handed a card to the man.

The Channel Six van then came.

"That Jewlery Store, it's being burglarized." Said April as everyone jumps out.

She soon saw something.

"It's the robbers." Said April as she pointed at the fake turtles.

"Make sure you get 'em." Said April to the cameraman.

Vernon then looks at April.

"Mr Thompson will be thrilled, it was those awful Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Said Vernon.

"Those weren't the turtles." Said April.

"They were teenagers, they were ninjas and they were green." Said Vernon.

"What would you call them?" Asked Vernon.

April did not reply.

 

Shredder then contacted Krang again.

"Well Shredder, what have you to report?" Asked Krang as he sat on the chair.

Shredder then laughed.

"The mocked turtle ninjas I set up have been terrorizing the city with a glorious crime spree, with the citizens turned against them soon the real turtles will soon be forced to the surface to clear their names." Replied Shredder.

"You call that a plan, I want results, now, now!" Yelled Krang.

"Don't contact me until you have real progress to report, goodbye." Said Krang.

He soon sighed off.

Shredder then sighed.

"That leaves me just one place to turn." Said Shredder as he left the Dojo.

 

Meanwhile at an insane asylum where Baxter Stockman who has been crazy and locked up since the Mousers incident.

"And then I set loose a horde of robot rat catchers." Said Stockman who was talking to someone who looked a soldier from France.

"But unfortunally we were defeated by a talking rat and some ninja turtles." Said Stockman as he finished his story.

"Sacré Bleu, we never had such problems when I ruled France." Said the French man.

Suddenly Shredder climbed up and bended the bars on the windows.

Stockman then saw the Shredder enter through the window.

"Baxter Stockman, I've come for you." Said Shredder.

"The prance are revolting!" Yelled the French man as he ran away. (My apologies, but I couldn't understand what he said.)

Stockman then bowed to the floor while holding his head.

"Oh please don't hurt me Master Shredder, I promise I won't fail you again." Whimpered Stockman.

"Oh stop snivelling." Said Shredder as put Stockman back on his feet.

"I need you to build the Ultimate rat capture." Said Shredder.

"Yes master, I know just the thing." Said Stockman.

He then pointed to a constructed area.

"Look, everyday I've watched them digging a tunnel with it." Said Stockman as he pointed a truck with a drill on front.

Shredder then looks at it.

"Good, it will serve us well." Said Shredder.

"When I finished redesigning this thing, not a rat in this city will be safe." Said Stockman as he laughed.

 

Meanwhile at Channel Six, Burne saw tapes of the Fake turtles.

"Aha, there's proof and you called these turtles of yours heroes?" Asked Burne.

"But I tell you, those weren't the Ninja Turtles." Replied April.

Burne walked away.

"We'll put on the Eleven O'clock news, and that's an order." Said Burne.

Soon as Burne slammed the door, April turned around and used the Turtle Communicator.

"Leonardo, this is April, come in Leonardo." Said April.

Donatello was in the lair working on the Turtle Van and heard April.

"Hi April, it Donatello, what's up?" Asked Donatello.

"Hurry down to Channel Six offices, it an emergency." Replied April.

Soon the turtles, Kyle and Dylan gathered around.

"You turtles are about to be declared public enemy number one." Said April.

"Whoa check it out, we're at the top of the charts." Said Michelangelo.

"Yeah, number one with a bullet." Said Raphael.

Kyle soon held his head.

"Seriously?" Asked Kyle.

Dylan shrugged.

"Quite clowing you guys, this is serious." Said Leonardo.

He soon took the com away from Donatello.

"We'll be right there." Said Leonardo.

Soon at night they arrived at the Channel Six.

"Look April left the light on for us." Said Donatello as he saw a light coming for a window.

They soon went near the window.

"Yo April, grab on!" Yelled Michelangelo as he threw the rope with a grappling hook.

April soon grabbed onto the rope.

The others went inside the building.

"Now tell us about this big emergency." Said Leonardo.

"Better yet, I'll show you." Said April as she and the others walked to TV.

"A group called the Crooked Ninja Turtles Gang, has been committing robberies all over the city." Said April.

The footage Crooked Ninja Turtles was shown.

"Whoa, scoop out those awesome outfit." Said Michelangelo.

"Hey gotta admit it, they know how to dress." Said Raphael.

Leonardo then looked closer to the screen.

"Hold on, there's something familiar about that guy's technique." Said Leonardo.

"Hey your right, I've seen it before someplace." Said Donatello as he also leaned closer to screen.

"There are only two sensei who could have taught him that, Splinter or-" Said Leonardo but was cut off by Donatello.

"You don't mean?" Asked Donatello.

"I'm afraid I do, Shredder." Replied Leonardo.

Soon a woman screamed.

Everyone soon held their heads.

"We're under attack!" Yelled Donatello.

"It's a sonic death ray!" Yelled Raphael.

The woman from earlier is afraid and is screaming at them.

"Turtles!" Yelled the woman.

Burne came from behind her.

"It's them, the Ninja Crooks!" Yelled Burne.

He then ran around like crazy.

"Help, someone call security!" Yelled Burne.

"Guys, it's time to make tracks." Said Raphael.

They soon run to the blimp.

"Let's stay in touch." Said Donatello.

They soon jumped to blimp and flew away.

"Just what were those green terrorists doing here?" Asked Burne.

"I- ugh- I lured them here in order to expose them." Replied April.

"And exactly what are you doing here?" Asked April.

The woman wrapped her arms around Burne's back.

"Tell her snookum's." Said the woman.

"Well-I-was, never mind, good work April, carry on." Said Burne as he and the woman walked back into the office.

 

Splinter was meditating in the lair when suddenly a rumble came.

"What is that strange noise?" Asked Splinter to himself.

Suddenly a truck came through with Baxter in the seat.

It chased Splinter.

"There's no use running from the Ultimate Rat Catching Machine." Said Baxter.

The truck then catches Splinter in it's jaws.

Splinter tried to get out but it was no use.

"It seems there is no way out." Said Splinter.

Baxter then laughed manically.

 

Everyone soon walked back to Lair.

"Master Splinter, we have some bad news to-" Said Leonardo as he saw the lair.

"He's gone." Said Raphael.

"Someone or something broke in." Said Leonardo.

"But who else knows where we live?" Asked Kyle.

"This has to be Shredder's work." Replied Donatello as he saw the hole Baxter made.

"Either that or some humongous termite." Said Michelangelo.

"Let's go!" Yelled Leonardo.

They soon draw out their weapons and ran through tunnels.

They soon came to a hole that leads to the surface.

"Here's were the trail ends." Said Leonardo.

Soon someone came up to them.

"And here's were the trouble begins." Said a familiar voice.

They look up to see Smash.

"You wimps are about to become turtle toe jam." Said Smash.

Soon seven of the Ninja Gang came out of their hiding places.

"We'll just see about that." Said Leonardo as he and the other turtles drew out their weapons.

"Okay Ninja Punks, get 'em." Said Smash.

The turtles then jumped.

Leonardo leaped to a sofa and slashed it's cushions.

"Come and get me, Hot Shots." Said Leonardo.

Two of the Ninja Gang jumped to the sofa but got caught by the springs.

Raphael then jumped to a couple a barrels.

"Michelangelo, watch it!" Yelled Raphael as he kicked a couple of barrels.

Michelangelo then dodged out of the way as a couple of the barrels trapped the Ninja Gang.

"Don't forget to write, Dudes!" Yelled Michelangelo as he laughed.

Donatello then blocked their slashed attacks from their knives.

"C'mon guys, you can do better then that." Said Donatello.

He then pushed them back.

Donatello then threw tires at them.

"Here try these on for size!" Yelled Donatello.

Soon the tires then trapped.

"Whatdya know?, a perfect fit." Said Donatello as he slid down to them.

"Creep number two, comin' up." Said Raphael as he pushed a barrel with one of the Ninja Gang.

Michelangelo soon catched him and helped him up.

"I've been working on the oil drums!" Sang Michelangelo as he battered the barrel.

Soon the turtles slowly walked towards Smash.

Smash backed away.

"Hah, no hard feelings, right guys?" Asked Smash nervously.

"Right." Said Leonardo with a strained voice.

Soon they captured Smash.

"I'm only gonna ask you once: where's Shredder?" Asked Leonardo.

"He left you a message, right there." Replied Smash as he pointed to the right.

They soon saw the message.

"Meet me if you dare at the Slash for Cash Dojo, Shredder." Said Donatello as he read the message.

"We dare!" Yelled all four of the turtles as they hi fived each other.

 

April was climbing down the ladder that went straight to the Lair.

"Hi guys, I got here as soon as I-" Said April as she saw the lair.

"Uh oh, there's been trouble." Said April.

She soon found the hole in the wall.

"This probably isn't smart, but they might need my help." Said April as she ran through the tunnel.

 

Splinter was tied up by four ropes on his hands and feet next to Shredder who was holding a sword.

"You do not truly believe your students can defeat mine?" Asked Splinter in disbelief.

Shredder then scoffed.

"Those clumsy fools I've trained?" Asked Shredder.

He then laughed.

"They were merely a way of delaying the turtles, until I could complete my trap." Said Shredder.

"Now I can destroy all of you." Said Shredder as he leaned closer.

"No matter what you do to me, my turtles will defeat you, Shredder." Said Splinter.

"That's telling him, Master." Said Leonardo.

Shredder then turned around to see the turtles and humans drew out their weapons.

"Shredder if you dare touch a whisker on his head." Threatened Leonardo.

 

April was in a phone booth.

"Irma, send my news crew on the double, I've got a hot lead on the turtle story." Said April as she looks at the message.

 

Shredder drew his sword.

"Not another step or your furry sensei will be crushed." Said Splinter.

They soon saw where the rope was.

"That rope, It leads to, a Battering Ram!" Yelled Donatello as he saw a giant ram with a fist on the front.

"It's gotta weight mega tons!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"None of us could stop that thing!" Yelled Raphael.

"That's right turtles, your master is about to become history." Said Shredder.

Just before Shredder could cut the rope a rumble soon came.

Soon the trucks came through the wall.

"Oh bummer guys, looks like we gotta massive problemo." Said Michelangelo.

"Greetings from your friendly neighbourhood rat catcher." Said Baxter as he was controlling the truck.

"Baxter?" Asked Leonardo in disbelief.

They soon began to run.

"Don't you just hate it when people drop in unannounced?" Asked Raphael.

Donatello dodged one of the arms from the truck.

Baxter threw a net at Leonardo but he slashed before he got caught.

"Talking turtles!, big green talking turtles!" Yelled Baxter maniac like.

"Say sayonara, Splinter." Said Shredder as he laughed.

Leonardo then slashed the tires.

The truck began to lose control.

Donatello took out the arms.

Soon Michelangelo and Raphael took out the rest of the weapons.

Baxter soon escaped from the truck while screaming.

Kyle soon took control.

"Way to go dudes!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Baxter was kneeling to Shredder.

"Save me Master, save me!" Yelled Baxter in desperation.

"Oh useless jellyfish, I have to do everything myself." Said Shredder.

He soon cut the robe with a yell.

Soon the battering ram came down.

The truck was hard to control.

"Where are the breaks on this thing?!" Asked/Yelled Kyle as the controls failed to work.

"The battering ram!" Yelled Donatello as he pointed to the Battering Ram.

Leonardo then jumped to Splinter and cut him out of the ropes.

"Kyle, jump!" Yelled Leonardo.

Kyle then jumped out of the truck.

Leonardo and Splinter jumped out of the way before the battering ram hits the truck and creates a wall.

"You have done well, my students." Said Splinter as he patted the turtles.

"Well we're not done yet, where's the Shredder gone to?" Asked Raphael.

They soon saw the Shredder just outside the wall holding Baxter.

"You haven't seen the last of me mutants, this is only the beginning!" Yelled Shredder as he ran away.

Soon police sirens were heard.

"Uh oh, that's our cue to exit." Said Raphael.

They soon went down to the sewers and the police and reporters came by just as Raphael closed the manhole cover.

"Oh no, I don't believe it." Said April as she went inside the Dojo.

"It looks like World War XI!" Yelled April as she saw the rubble.

April then turned to her crew.

"Roll tape fellas, we've got a story that will knock the boss's socks off." Said April.

 

Shredder was in the park explaining his failure.

"But I tell you the plan was working until that idiot Baxter fouled things up." Said Shredder.

"No excuses you were beaten once again." Said Krang.

"Bozo." Said Bebop.

Rocksteady then laughed.

"Yeah, bozo." Said Rocksteady.

"Until you prove yourself, you will not get one shred of help from me." Said Krang as he laughed.

"I vow to destroy Splinter and his accursed Turtles and I won't rest until I do!" Yelled Shredder.

 

Burne and the woman were watching April's report.

"This is April O'Neil from Channel Six news, today the notorious Crooked Ninja Turtle Gang was captured, and revealed for the hoax they are, proving once and for all that's there no such thing as the Green Turtle Menace." Said April as footage of Ninja Gang was shown.

The woman then looks at Burne.

"Burnesey, how dare you let her say such a thing?!" Asked/Yelled the woman.

"Ah Tiffany honey, it's the truth." Replied Burne.

"Ah, admit it, you love turtles don't you?!" Asked/Yelled Tiffany.

"No, no, no baby, I hate turtles, honest." Replied Burne.

Irma then walked in with a paper bag.

"Here's your lunch boss, let's see, you ordered the mock turtle soup." Said Irma as she took it out of the bag.

"Ah, what, I knew you were a lousy turtle lover!" Yelled Tiffany.

She then poured soup all over his head.

"Goodbye!" Yelled Tiffany as she storms out.

"I guess she's not a soup lover either." Said Irma.

 

Everyone was watching April's report.

"So far, no one knows the identity of the mysterious green heroes, but who ever you are thanks." Said April as she winked.

"Right on babe!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Donatello leaned against the TV.

"She was winking at me ya know." Said Donatello.

"Your totally warped dude, she was winking at me!" Yelled Michelangelo.

"Get real, it was met for yours truly!" Yelled Raphael as he pointed at himself.

Leonardo then stood up.

"I'd hate to argue fellas, but I think she meant it for me." Said Leonardo.

Soon the turtles began arguing.

Dylan looked at Kyle.

"Who do you think she winked at?" Asked Dylan.

"I'd prefer to ask rather then proving." Replied Kyle.

"Fellas, if you must know, I was winking at Splinter." Said April.

The turtles then exclaimed.

"How did she know they were arguing?" Asked Dylan.

Kyle shrugged.

They looked at Splinter.

"Age has its privileges." Said Splinter as he winked and laughed.

A/N: That's the fastest I wrote.


	10. The Incredible Shrinking Boys

After Shredder's return, everyone has training harder then usual.

In the middle of the park Leonardo's sword was thrown through a flower.

Raphael then stood up and took off his hat.

"Oh great, I've just been de-daiysed." Said Raphael.

Leonardo then walks up to him.

"And we'll be pushing up daisies if we don't improve our jungle fighting technique." Said Leonardo as he pushed the up before it landed on Raphael.

"Shredder could show up any time, any place." Said Leonardo as he pointed at the lake.

"Man Leonardo you are such a downer." Said Raphael.

Suddenly someone wacked Leonardo's sword away.

It soon landed on Donatello's bo.

"I believe you were saying something about improving our technique." Said Donatello.

Leonardo then took his sword out of the Bo.

"Very funny Donatello." Said Leonardo.

Kyle and Dylan jumped down off a tree.

"Why do we need to learn this anyway, without the Technodrome Shredder isn't really a threat?" Asked Dylan in confusion.

"He may not have the Technodrome, but he is still a Ninja Master and we need to train hard enough to defeat him." Replied Leonardo.

Suddenly a growl came to their attention.

They saw someone wearing black cape and cloths with pots and pans around and jumped down to them.

"It's Shredder!" Yelled Leonardo.

"We're ready for you Shredhead." Said Donatello.

Just as Dylan got his weapon Kyle stopped him.

Kyle shook his head and crossed his arms.

Dylan looks at him in confusion.

The three turtles ran up and attacked 'Shredder'.

Raphael went behind him and Leonardo pushed him.

'Shredder' grunted.

The three turtles gathered around him.

"Ready to say uncle?" Asked Leonardo.

"Hey whoa, chill out dude." Said a familiar voice.

He soon took off the mask to reveal Michelangelo.

"C'mon, it's me." Said Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo?" Asked Leonardo.

"For sure dudes, had you goin' there for a while though, didn't I?" Asked Michelangelo as he laughed.

Dylan looks at Kyle.

"How'd you know that wasn't Shredder?" Asked Dylan in surprise.

"When you been trained Ninjitsu for 15 years, you pick up a few tricks." Replied Kyle as he smiled.

"Where'd you get the mask?" Asked Leonardo as he picked up the mask.

"Hey I made from an old Pizza tray, where else?" Asked/Replied Michelangelo.

Suddenly they heard something.

They look up to see some kind of spaceship coming towards them.

"What was that?" Asked Donatello.

"It's some kind of spaceship." Replied Raphael.

"How can you tell?" Asked Kyle sarcastically.

The ship then exploded.

"Whoa, major notion." Said Michelangelo.

"It's gonna crash!" Yelled Leonardo.

An orb then went into the lake.

"Let's go, turtles!" Yelled Leonardo as he and the other three dove into the lake.

They then dove underwater and saw a purple alien wearing a white robe and his eyes closed.

"We gotta get him up fast." Said Raphael as he opened the orb.

Michelangelo then catches him.

"Up we go guy." Said Michelangelo.

The turtles then went to the surface.

The Alien then coughed.

"He's still alive, let's get him to shore quick." Said Leonardo.

"Man, this is one freaky looking alien." Said Michelangelo as they began to swim to the shore.

"It probably thinks you're weird too." Said Donatello.

Kyle and Dylan ran up to them.

Unknown to them Shredder was behind the bushes and watching them.

"Hmm, what have those meddlesome turtles stumble onto now?" Asked Shredder to himself.

They soon brought the alien to shore.

"Quick boil some water." Said Donatello.

"We're delivering a baby, dimbo." Said Raphael.

"I heard it in a movie." Said Donatello as he carried the alien.

They soon brought the alien down.

The alien continued coughing.

"The Eye of Sarnath, you must find the three fragments of the Eye of Sarnath." Said the alien.

"Fragments?" Asked Raphael.

The alien then groaned.

"Three pieces of my ship fell to the Earth." Replied the Alien.

"When they are joined the possessor will have power undreamed of in your world." Said the alien.

Shredder got closer as he was interested.

"Undreamed of power, I like the sound of that." Said Shredder.

"But how can we find these three fragments?, they could be anywhere in the city." Asked Kyle.

The alien groaned again.

"With this Crystal Converger, you can track the energy released by each fragment." Replied the alien.

Kyle then took the Converger.

"Hurry, before they fall into evil hands." Said the Alien.

"Once combined their power cannot be stopped." Said the alien.

He then looks at the sky.

He then continued to groan.

"Farewell earthlings." Said the alien as he closed his eyes.

He then disappeared by a green light.

"Whoa man, vaporized." Said Michelangelo.

"He's gone." Said Leonardo as he patted the warm ground where the alien lay.

"Just the way those turtles and humans will be, once I locate those fragments." Said Shredder.

He then disappeared.

"But we can't look for these fragments man, we have to stop Shredder." Said Michelangelo.

"Yeah, we can't be in two places at once." Said Raphael.

"Exactly, that's why I have an idea." Said Kyle.

"Let's hear it." Said Leonardo.

"You four try to find Shredder, me and Dylan will try to find the Fragments." Said Kyle.

"I don't know." Said Leonardo as he rubbed his chin.

"You four could try to find the Fragments, while we go after the Shredder." Said Dylan.

"I'm fine with finding Shredder." Said Raphael as he and the other turtles agreed, not wanting to face Splinter's anger.

"How are we supposed to search for the fragments?, we don't have a car." Asked Dylan.

"I've been working one of the Neutrino's old car, it won't be able to fly, but we can still drive it." Replied Kyle.

They all nodded and went separate ways.

 

Soon Kyle was holding the Converger while Dylan was driving the car.

"Now turn left, now right." Said Kyle.

Dylan was having a hard time driving the car with the directions.

"Will you make up your mind?" Asked Dylan in anger.

"I can't help it, the Crystal Converger is very sensitive." Replied Kyle.

They soon heard a phone.

Kyle answered it and it revealed Michelangelo.

"See if you guys can bring some food, we could use a pizza break." Said Michelangelo.

"Will you cool it with the Pizzas already, we're onto something bigger." Said Kyle.

"Oh, alright then, just make a family sized Pizza." Said Michelangelo.

Kyle and Dylan groaned.

Unknown to them, Shredder was watching them through binoculars.

"The fools, their leading me to the fragments." Said Shredder as he laughed.

He then turned around.

"Baxter." Said Shredder.

Stockman was too busy eating Ice Cream to notice.

"Connect me to Krang in Dimension X, Immediately." Said Shredder.

"But my cone is melting in the sun." Said Baxter as he licked off a piece of ice cream off his hands.

"Silence toad, do as I say and now!" Commanded Shredder.

"As you wish master." Said Baxter.

He then puts down the comb and activate the Communicator.

"Yes Shredder, what is it now?" Asked Krang.

"Good news Krang, I will soon have a weapon that will destroy the turtles." Replied Shredder.

"You have promised this before and they have always failed." Said Krang.

"But this time I shall be succeed." Said Shredder.

"If I only had my Foot Soldiers." Said Shredder almost liked he begged.

"The answer is no, not until you bring the turtles to me on a plate, until then stop wasting my precious time." Said Krang.

Krang then signed off.

Shredder then groaned.

"Blast that bodiless brain!" Yelled Shredder as he slammed his fist but unfortunately right where Baxter's cone was.

Shredder groaned again.

"Nice Baxter, nice." Said Shredder sarcastically.

 

Kyle and Dylan were still driving around when the Crystal Converger started glowing and beeping.

"The Converger is telling us to turn here, Dylan." Said Kyle as he pointed right.

Dylan soon turned right and into a garbage truck.

"What's that?" Asked Dylan he pointed to the ship next to the truck as he was still new to Earth's culture.

"It's a garbage ship, when the ship is full enough garbage, it sails off to an island to dump it off." Replied Kyle.

"There it is!" Yelled Kyle as he saw something glowing.

It was soon dumped into the ship.

"And there it goes." Groaned Dylan.

They soon left the car.

"Okay, it's up to us now." Said Kyle.

Dylan then looked shocked.

"You're not actually suggesting we go near that junk?" Asked Dylan as he was grossed out by the thought.

"It may be a dirty job, but we have to get that crystal." Replied Kyle.

"True but why can't the Turtles do this dirty work?, they live in it." Said/Asked Dylan.

The Converger begins to beep and moved Kyle near the garbage.

Kyle yelled out.

"I guess that answers that question." Muttered Dylan.

He soon held his nose and jumped in.

Unknown to them Shredder was watching them.

"Innocent fools, little do they realize, their helping me with the Turtles destruction." Said Shredder as he laughed.

Kyle then came out on top with the crystal in his hands.

"Jackpot!" Yelled Kyle.

Dylan went near him.

"So that's first fragment." Said Kyle in amazement as they watched the crystal glowed.

"If you don't mind, I'll take that!" Yelled Shredder as he was holding onto a rope and grabbed the crystal.

"Shredder!" Yelled both Kyle and Dylan.

Shredder then landed and held the crystal as mockery.

"Hey, give that back!" Yelled Kyle.

"C'mon and get it, boys." Said Shredder in a teasing voice.

"With pleasure tin head." Said Kyle as he ran towards him.

Kyle tried slashing him with his Tantos but Shredder kicked him into the boxes and smashed beneath him.

Kyle growled as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"One down, one to go." Said Shredder as he saw Dylan with his Scythe and was standing on the rope connected to the crane.

He soon pulled the lever and Dylan was pulled up.

"I say the tables have turned." Said Shredder.

Kyle then ran to him.

"My turn again bozo." Said Kyle as he picked up his Tantos.

Shredder then ran to a beam.

"A simple challenge." Said Shredder as he destroyed the beam.

Kyle tried to run but the beam soon landed on him.

Kyle then tried to get off it.

Shredder then kneeled to him.

"How does feel to be flattened, boy?" Asked Shredder in mockery.

"You sneaky son of a-" Said Kyle as he was cut off by Shredder.

"Ah ah, watch it children may be reading this, and is that the kind of language you say to your mother." Said Shredder.

Kyle growled and moved out of the beam and grabbed the Tantos.

"I'll show you what I can do, tin man." Said Kyle in anger.

"Mere child's play, watch." Said Shredder.

He then rolled over to Kyle and kicked his Tantos into a net and Kyle was trapped in it.

Shredder was laughing.

"Like nuking boys in a barrel, oh I made a funny." Said Shredder.

Kyle growled at him.

Shredder then went to Dylan.

"Now to cut you down to size." Said Shredder.

He then jumped up and cut the rope.

Dylan then fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

"That'll teach you boys a lesson." Said Shredder.

He then held the crystal.

"I won this fragment in clean combat." Said Shredder.

"Don't you mean dirty combat?" Asked Dylan as he picked himself up.

He then pointed the crystal at them and glowed brighter.

"What's happening?" Asked Dylan.

"I don't know." Replied Kyle.

The two began to shrink.

"Well an unexpected power." Said Shredder.

"It's Shredder, he's getting bigger." Said Kyle.

"Wrong Kyle, we're getting smaller." Said Dylan in realization.

"So that must be the power of the first fragment, it makes things shrink." Said Kyle.

"Oh great." Said Dylan.

"Now I can crush you boys, one by one." Said Shredder as he went to pick them up.

"Guess again frying pan face." Said Dylan as he ducked under him.

"Blast you!" Yelled Shredder.

He keeps trying the grab but they dodge every time.

"Stand still you little menaces." Said Shredder.

They managed to dodge him as he landed in a bunch of boxes.

They went separate directions as Shredder tried to stomped them.

"We have to get out of here, Dylan, I can't carry thing forever." Said Kyle as he was holding the Crystal Converger.

"How?" Asked Dylan.

"Come back and fight like men!" Yelled Shredder.

They soon hide behind the crates.

"Man, it's hard to run with this thing." Said Kyle as he and Dylan were catching their breaths.

"There must be someway to get to the sewers." Said Dylan.

"The only distance here is water." Said Kyle.

Shredder then found them.

"Who needs Foot Soldiers, when a single foot can crush you insects." Said Shredder as he rose his foot.

Soon a garbage truck came.

It soon drove past the crates the two were hiding.

Shredder then cleared away the dust.

"No, it can be, they've escaped." Said Shredder as he looked around.

He then took out the crystal.

"But I have the First Fragment of the Eye Of Sarnath, and soon it's limitless power, shall be mine." Said Shredder.

 

Kyle and Dylan were hiding behind a trashcan where people were walking.

"We gotta get home before we get even smaller." Said Kyle.

"And quick, we're shrinking faster then cheap underwear." Said Dylan as they spot the gate across the street.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Said Dylan as he looked around.

They soon walked while Kyle held the Converger.

A foot nearly stomped on them.

"Hey watch it Bigfoot!" Yelled Kyle.

They soon made it to the street.

"Oh, we made it." Said Kyle.

Someone then stomped on a puddle and caused a wave between the two.

"Oh thanks a lot, fella!" Yelled Dylan.

"Well it can't get any worse." Said Dylan with a sigh.

Kyle noticed something.

"Oh no, look at that!" Yelled Kyle.

They saw a watering truck.

"A Watering truck!" Yelled Kyle.

"We gotta get to high ground." Said Kyle.

They tried to reach the high ground but can't reach it.

"Well I got news for you Kyle, the high ground is too high." Said Dylan.

Soon a water wave then went to them and entered the sewers.

"Oh it's times like this I wish I was a turtle!" Yelled Kyle as they went through a waterfall.

They soon rose up and started swimming.

"Oh, there's gotta be an easier way to get home then this." Said Kyle.

They soon reached the lair and told Splinter and the turtles their story.

"Hmm, it would seem we would have a large problem." Said Splinter as he pointed down to them.

"Please dad, did you have to say the word, large!" Yelled Kyle.

"And one that requires immediate action." Said Splinter as he took the Turtle Communicator out of his Kimono.

He then turned it on.

"April, this is Splinter, please respond." Said Splinter.

 

April and the rest of the crew were in Burne's office.

"Remember, we at Channel 6 News have to be decisive, daring able to make split second decisions." Said Burne as he slammed his fist to the table.

The turtle communicator then activated itself when Burne slammed the table.

"April, are you there?" Asked Splinter through the Communicator.

"Did you say something?" Asked Burne as he pointed at April.

"Who me?" Asked April as she pointed at herself.

She then hid the Communicator in her purse.

"April?" Asked Splinter again.

"Yes, you April." Replied Burne.

"You are needed most urgently, it's an emergency." Said Splinter through April's purse.

She then rose from her chair.

"I gotta go Mr. Thompson, it's a hot story." Said April.

"Go, go where, we're in the middle of the Meeting." Said Burne.

"You said yourself, 'we've got to make split second decisions, chow." Said April as she left.

"But that was only a speech!" Yelled Burne.

 

Shredder then contacted Krang, saying he destroyed Kyle and Dylan.

"Unlimited Power rubbish." Said Krang.

"You have given me nothing but empty promises." Said Krang.

"But Krang, I destroyed the two boys and soon the turtles." Said Shredder.

"Lies, lies, lies, where is your proof?" Asked Krang.

"I have none, like the turtles they were flushed down to the sewers." Said Shredder.

"Hah, talk is cheap, what I want is indisputable evidence." Said Krang as he walked over to the screen.

"Is my word not good enough?" Asked Shredder as he growled and raised his purple cape.

"Precisely, your word is not good enough." Said Krang as he ended the transmission.

Shredder then groaned.

"If proof is what that maniac disputable wants, then proof he shall have." Said Shredder.

 

Splinter, the turtles and April were driving the Turtle Van.

"Thank you April, for answering my call, we must find Shredder and that alien fragment before he uses to do further damage." Said Splinter.

"Poor Kyle and Dylan, their less the six inches high." Said April.

Soon the mini TV on the dashboard then turned on.

"We interrupt this commercial to bring you a special bulletin." Said the newsman.

"Interrupting a commercial?, it must be important." Said Raphael.

The turtles shushed him.

It showed the Empire State Building being shrunk.

"The Empire State Building is actually shrinking." Said the newsman.

Citizens actually watched the Building getting shrunk.

"Shredder!" Yelled the turtles.

"Precisely, now he's turned that Fragment on innocent people." Said Splinter.

"Hang on guys, next stop the Empire State Building." Said April as she turned the van around.

The building continues shrinking and a man got stuck at the doors.

A guard then went to him.

"Hurry, your the last one left!" Yelled the guard as he pulled the man up.

The building shrunk to the size of Kyle and Dylan.

 

Soon the building was with a lot of others.

Shredder and Baxter are looking at the other buildings.

"Oh, the alien crystal has done it's work beautifully." Said Shredder.

"Oh yes master, magnificently." Said Baxter in agreement.

He later held the States building.

"And this will be the crown jewel in my collection." Said Shredder.

"Now Krang will have to send me my Foot Warriors." Said Shredder as he placed the Empire State Building with the others.

 

There was traffic and the Turtle Van wasn't going anywhere.

"It's hopeless, by the time we get there, Shredder will be gone." Said April.

"We must retrieve the alien Crystal." Said Splinter.

"Or I tread what may befall the city." Said Splinter with his ears with his paw on his head.

 

Kyle and Dylan were inside the lair eating Pizza, well Dylan anyway.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Asked Dylan.

"Not on your life." Replied Kyle with his eyes closed and his arms closed as well.

They soon heard something rumbling.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Dylan.

Kyle opened his eyes and saw what was causing the noise.

"Oh, no." Said Kyle.

"What?" Asked Dylan worriedly.

"Look!" Yelled Kyle.

They saw a water wave coming towards them.

"It's a tidal wave." Said Kyle.

Soon they both ran away from it.

"Why are we running, it's an average sewer trickle." Said Dylan.

"Yeah, but we're not average size people." Said Kyle.

The tide soon caught them.

Kyle soon held on to Soap.

"Quick, climb aboard." Said Kyle.

Dylan soon climbed on the soap.

"I didn't know they made a box of Soap this big." Said Dylan.

"Is must be the family sized." Said Kyle sarcastically.

Dylan then sees something and is scared.

"Uh, Kyle what is that?" Asked Dylan as he pointed at a snake.

"That's a sewer snake!" Yelled Kyle.

The snake makes it way to them.

"Uh, what a way to go." Said Dylan.

"We're not swallowed yet." Said Kyle.

He then sliced some pieces of the soap and threw to the Snake.

The snake then eats the soap and bubbles came through his mouth.

"Let's do lunch again sometime." Said Dylan.

"Great, now we're travelling anomaly class." Said Dylan.

 

Shredder then contacted Krang.

"Shredder, Shredder, this had better be good, I'm much to busy for your time wasting conversations." Said Krang.

"The talking is over, this time I will show you deeds." Said Shredder.

He then snapped his fingers.

"Behold." Said Shredder as he showed Krang the shrunken buildings.

"Is this some sort of joke, I asked for petrified boys, and you bring me toy buildings, I want those boys and I want them now!" Yelled Krang.

Shredder then yelled.

"Blast that brougtest gang alien!" Yelled Shredder.

Baxter then came to him with a device on his hands.

"Might I suggest this?" Asked Baxter.

"What in blazes is that monstrosity?" Asked Shredder.

"An invention of mine, a heat seeking human and turtles scope." Replied Baxter.

The scope then detected something.

"It'll locate anyone no matter how tiny they are." Said Baxter.

"Oh excellent, now go and don't come back without those mini humans." Said Shredder as he pointed towards the outside.

"Never fear master, their as good as captured." Said Baxter as he laughed.

 

Kyle and Dylan were still traveling on the bar of soap.

"It looks like we're not the only ones shrinking, the soap is too." Said Dylan.

Kyle then noticed something.

"Uh I think we have a more serious problem." Said Kyle.

"Like what?" Asked Dylan worriedly.

"Like that, a storm drain!" Yelled Kyle.

"And we're heading right for it." Said Dylan.

The soap is starting to disappear.

"Oh great, no soap, no hope." Said Dylan.

"Hang on, we're going over." Said Kyle.

They soon went over the drain and later through the gate and into the river.

They soon a giant fish that was trying to eat them.

They were soon captured in a net by Baxter.

"Well do we have hear, why it's a rare species called tiny humans." Said Baxter as he laughed.

They soon looked at Baxter.

"Something tells me we're gonna be sleeping with the fishes soon." Said Kyle.

 

April, Splinter and the turtles were still driving the Van looking for Shredder.

"Hmm, this is most strange." Said Splinter.

"What is it Master?" Asked Leonardo.

"I left Kyle and Dylan at home, yet I sense they are close by, the bond between father and son is very strong." Said Splinter.

"I hope your wrong sensei, in their presence state, they wouldn't last in a neighbourhood like this." Said Donatello as they looked around.

"Yes, they are now quite close, my bond with Kyle has not demised even if he has." Said Splinter.

"Please April, turn here." Said Splinter.

April turned the van.

"There, that is where they are." Said Splinter.

 

Shredder then showed Krang, Kyle and Dylan in a glass jar.

"Well Krang, what have you to say now?" Asked Shredder.

"Perhaps I have underestimated your abilities after all." Said Krang.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Shredder

"What have you to say now, mini humans?" Asked Krang.

The two of them then glared at Krang.

Shredder soon put the jar down and picked up a crowbar.

"And now Krang for your viewing pleasure, you shall witness agonizing moments of the boys demise." Said Shredder as he lifted the crowbar up and down again.

"Splendid, let the show begin, if I had hands they'd be sweating in anticipation." Said Krang.

"Like that'll happen." Said Dylan.

"Not helping Dylan." Muttered Kyle.

"Sayonara boys." Said Shredder as he raised the crowbar.

A van then went through wall.

"Find Dylan and Kyle, I will deal with the Shredder." Said Splinter.

They nodded.

Splinter then jumped out of the van.

"Splinter!" Yelled Shredder.

Splinter landed near Shredder.

"Yes Shredder, your old Sensei has returned to teach a new lesson, when you mess with his son." Said Splinter in anger.

Shredder yelled and ran towards him with the crowbar still in his hands.

"Feeble rodent, I will do the teaching." Said Shredder.

He tried to hit Splinter with the crowbar but Splinter's feet held him back.

Soon the crowbar was knocked out of Shredder's hands and hit the communicator.

"You infernal technical dweeb, and just when the show was getting interesting." Said Krang as he couldn't see the battle.

Shredder try punching Splinter with his gauntlets but Splinter dodges them and jumps backwards to safety.

"Not bad for a rusty old has been." Said Shredder.

"One with a face full of metal should not use the word rusty." Said Splinter.

Shredder then jumped and kicked Splinter into the same table where Kyle and Dylan were.

The jar soon went behind a counter.

Splinter then kicked Shredder's stomach.

Splinter then chuckled.

"Try again Shredder." Said Splinter.

Shredder then growled and raised his arm.

"I intend too." Said Shredder as he tried to slash Splinter but missed again.

Kyle and Dylan were getting over their dizziness.

"Oh what a ride, my brain feels lie tofu." Said Kyle.

Shredder was then kicked to another place with Splinter going after him.

April and the turtles were behind the van and began looking.

"Anyone there?" Asked Kyle.

"Yeah, we're behind this hunk of junk." Said Dylan.

April and the turtles then went behind the junk and saw the other two.

"Kyle, Dylan is that you?" Asked April.

"Yeah, what there is of us left." Replied Kyle.

April then gasped.

"I don't believe it, you so tiny." Said April as she leaned down to them.

"Look April, this is no time for small talk." Said Raphael.

"Quick, aim that crystal at us, a second jolt might reverse the effect." Said Kyle as he pointed towards the first fragment.

"You actually think it'll make us bigger and not smaller?" Asked Dylan.

"Well, it's a theory." Replied Kyle.

April soon ran towards the crystal while the turtles held the jar.

"It's worth a try." Said April.

Shredder then kicked Splinter in a cheese rapping machine.

Shredder then jumps towards him.

"Aha, a backhand Shredder." Said Shredder as his leg accidently hits lever and the machine starts working.

"It's useless to struggle against the Shredder Grip Up Steam." Said Shredder as held Splinter's hands with his own and they struggled with each other.

April then held the crystal.

"Quick April, turn on the beam." Said Donatello.

"I-I'm not sure how." Said April.

"Nether are we, it just sort of happened." Said Kyle.

The crystal started glowing.

"Something's happening, I don't know what." Said April.

The crystal's beam then hit Kyle and Dylan.

"It feels more like an intergalactic tanning booth." Said Dylan.

They started growing.

"It's working, we're starting to grow." Said Kyle.

They began growing more.

"Smothered by a cheese wrapping machine, a fitting end for a rat." Said Shredder as he gloated and kept Splinter in placed.

Soon Kyle and Dylan were big enough to smash the jar and landed on the turtles.

Donatello's Bo landed on the gear shift and made the machine stopped working.

Luckily the machine stopped before it landed on Splinter's head.

"What, it stopped." Said Shredder as he was looking on what happened.

Splinter then sat up.

"Well I have just started." Said Splinter.

With a yell Splinter karate chopped Shredder into the floor, right near the crystal that April dropped.

Shredder saw it.

"Aha the crystal." Said Shredder as he picked up the crystal.

"You may have won this fight Splinter, but I still have this." Said Shredder.

"Quickly master, this way." Said Baxter through the trap door.

Shredder ran towards it.

"Till the next time we meet, Au Revoir." Said Shredder as he ducked to the trap door and laughed.

"He's getting away with the first fragment." Said Kyle.

Kyle and Dylan ran towards the trap door but was stopped by Splinter.

"It is useless to try, he is gone." Said Splinter.

"I feel we failed you, dad." Said Kyle as he closed his eyes.

"It is all part of the learing process Kyle, even our mistakes conern us teachers and fathers." Said Splinter.

"And besides you still have two fragments to find." Said Donatello.

"And we have to beat Shredder to at least one fragment." Said Kyle with his fist tightned with determantion.

 

Later they returned home and watched April's broadcast.

"And just as mysterously as it started this entire shrinking business stopped, hopefully the true story behind this incredible event can be revealed." Said April.

Raphael then turned off the TV.

"Yeah, the same day that we turtles can walk the city like regular people." Said Raphael.

Donatello then crossed his arms with an angry look.

"Speaking of things shrinking, so's my stomach, where the heck is Michelangelo with those Pizzas?" Asked Donatello.

"Yeah he's sure's taking his sweet time." Replied Raphael.

Michelangelo then came in with boxes of pizza.

"Ta da, all right dudes it's scarfing time." Said Michelangelo.

"All right, I'll do the slicing." Said Leonardo as he took out his swords.

"Hey just scope out these babies." Said Michelangelo as he opened the boxes.

The other turtles, Kyle and Dylan were then shocked to see shrunken pizzas.

"Babies, these things haven't even been born yet." Said Raphael.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Asked Donatello.

"Well ask Splinter, it was his idea." Said Michelangelo as he pointed at Splinter.

The others then looks at Splinter who had his legs crossed.

"I had them specially made for my small student to remind them, they still have a long way to grow." Said Splinter.

The turtles ate the small pizzas in one gulp.

Splinter, Kyle and Dylan then chuckled.


End file.
